Endeavor at Civility
by Astonishment
Summary: PLEASE NOTE: I will be removing this story from the site by 01/30/15. What if Darcy and Elizabeth both maintained civil tempers during the Hunsford Proposal?
1. Hopes of Respite

**Endeavor at Civility**

**Summary: **What if Darcy and Elizabeth both maintained civil tempers during the Hunsford Proposal?

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the creation of Jane Austen.

**Jane Austen Quote:** "I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why, with so little _endeavor at civility_, I am thus rejected." (Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 34)

**(Author's Note:** Dear Readers: I must thank "PemberleyFan" for suggesting that I write this story. I hope you enjoy!)

**Chapter 1: ****Hopes of Respite**

Elizabeth Bennet frowned as she gazed out the window of her bed chamber. Nothing was as it had once been at her beloved home of Longbourn.

Her Mama had scarcely forgiven her for refusing an offer of marriage; Mr. Collins, her absurd cousin who was to inherit their estate, was entirely unsuitable in every respect and nothing in the world could have persuaded Elizabeth to accept him. However, hardly a day went by when her Mama did not scold her or harangue against her for denying her the privilege of boasting about a successfully married daughter.

Charlotte Lucas, her life-long friend, had married Mr. Collins and moved away to Kent. Elizabeth had at first denounced her friend's decision to marry where she did not love but eventually accepted that their outlooks on marriage were vastly different; where Elizabeth was of the opinion that marriage should be only for the deepest of affection, Charlotte was of the opinion that marriage was intended solely for security and protection. Poor Charlotte had thought herself to be on the shelf with no other options and had gladly accepted Mr. Collins' offer. Elizabeth had gradually come to accept her friend's choice and the two friends had exchanged amiable correspondence.

The one man who Elizabeth had once fancied herself to have formed an attachment, Lieutenant Wickham of the local militia, had recently diverted his attentions to Miss Mary King; perhaps the lure of Miss King's ten thousand pound dowry had turned the lieutenant's head. However, once his attentions were diverted, she realized that her heart had never truly been touched and she was able to accept his desire for a fortuitous match. Since he had been so cruelly reduced to near poverty, she could not very well begrudge him the opportunity to advance his station through marriage; he would certainly have no such opportunity with Elizabeth.

Her youngest sisters, Lydia and Kitty were both bereft at the loss of Lt. Wickham; they had once harbored hopes of tempting the young man into courtship. News had recently been heard that the local militia was to remove to Brighton at the end of May, causing the greatest distress to the two younger girls. Their fears that they would be left without eligible young gentlemen in the neighborhood was a constant source of tears and topic of morose conversation of which Elizabeth had found increasing tiresome.

Mary, her middle sister, had taken to playing the piano-forte almost constantly. Mary perceived her talents to be far more advanced perhaps than others would have perceived and the mournful tones emanating from the sitting room drove Elizabeth frequently out of doors. Her own enjoyment of the instrument was curtailed by Mary's constant attendance. However, this was in every way preferable to Mary's fondness for reading sermons aloud after supper every night. Elizabeth had not the slightest desire to hear how all proper young woman should conduct themselves in pursuit of decorum and modesty.

Jane, her dear elder sister and closest confidant had removed to London two months earlier to soothe her broken heart over a lost love. Mr. Charles Bingley, a handsome and amiable young man who had recently moved into the neighborhood and had encouraged Jane's affections, had suddenly gone away without explanation. The sudden loss of her heart's desire had caused Jane immeasurable pain and it was decided that a visit to their aunt and uncle's home would serve as a diversion. Left with no confidant, Elizabeth had only her sister's melancholy letters to comfort her.

Life in Hertfordshire was so altered, that Elizabeth dearly yearned for a diversion of her own. Her early morning walks down her favorite paths provided her temporary refuge from the discomforts at home; frequent walks to Meryton were attempted when the weather permitted; when all else failed, her poetry books were a frequent comfort. Of course, her beloved Papa sometimes offered to discuss books, poetry or philosophy; however, he was frequently occupied with estate business. Relief was finally to come in a few days when she was to travel to Kent to visit Charlotte Collins at her new home; she was to accompany Charlotte's father and sister on the journey to Kent and spend six weeks at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Collins. Whatever awkwardness that Elizabeth may have anticipated in being in close company with Mr. Collins was firmly put to rest in Charlotte's letters; all the arrangements had been made and to Kent she would go with the hopes of respite from her dreary life at home.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	2. Haunted Memories

**Endeavor at Civility**

**(Author's Note: **Yes, yes I know the first chapter was short and this one is shorter! I'm just laying the groundwork for the main event! Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows! I appreciate each one!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>**Haunted Memories**

Fitzwilliam Darcy gazed at the stack of papers on his desk without actually seeing them. His prevalent, persistent and recurring thoughts were of a pair of fine eyes he had left behind in Hertfordshire. When he left there last November, he was determined to rid his memory of her. He knew that her family, her connections and her circumstances were all entirely unsuitable; an alliance with her was infinitely impossible. Any argument to the contrary was wholly without merit; anyone with a modicum of intelligence would certainly agree. His family expected nothing less than a brilliant match; his younger sister's future match depended entirely on his own successful match and this one fell far short of that requirement.

He was quite confident that once she was out of his sight, he would forget her.

He celebrated the holidays with his beloved sister, accompanied by his revered aunt and uncle. He generously rewarded his servants on Boxing Day for their dedication and loyalty, as was his custom. He rang in the New Year, resolving to maintain his priorities and stay on his intended path. He attended to estate business with a renewed vigor. He cared for his tenants with unrestrained compassion, as his father had done before him. He traveled to London earlier this month to supervise his sister's education. His duties as master of Pemberley were uppermost in his mind.

While in Town he had attended several pre-season balls, danced with the required maidens, paid his compliments to many beautiful heiresses and daughters of the Ton who all boasted abundant dowries, and averted his eyes when ample bosoms had been displayed for his benefit. He had dined with earls and endured their suggestions that their daughters were of marriageable age. Certainly if he was so inclined, his future children would want for nothing.

None of these activities had served to divert his attentions or affections; none of the ladies of the Ton compared to the woman he had left behind. The memory of her eyes clouded his mind, her laugh echoed in his ears, her scent followed him and her lithe form visited his dreams.

Memories of Miss Elizabeth Bennet had relentlessly haunted him for the past three months and he now questioned the wisdom of leaving her.

Certainly her family was ridiculous; her father had abandoned his responsibilities as head of his household, her mother was boisterous and vulgar, her sisters were similarly unchecked, and her parson cousin was an embarrassment. But Elizabeth was bright, intelligent, witty, well-read, talented, and observed every propriety; she was everything that was lovely.

Her connections were decidedly beneath his own; her friends and acquaintances in Hertfordshire were either low-class gentry or from trade; an alliance with her would surely bring nothing but shame and embarrassment to him. But Elizabeth brought out the best in all of them; they consider her the jewel of their county and are certainly blessed to be in her company.

Her circumstances were of low standing and she had no dowry to speak of; an alliance with her would provide no advancement to his own wealth, as was the custom with marriages in families similar to his own. But his wealth was already well established that there was no need to advance it through marriage. Surely Elizabeth herself was the prize to be won, more valuable than the greatest of fortunes. To win the love of such a precious jewel – that was a treasure worthy of kings.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	3. Joyful Reunion

**Endeavor at Civility**

**Chapter 3: ****Joyful Reunion**

**(Author's Note:** Thank you, dear Readers, for your reviews, favorites and follows! Here's another Lizzy POV chapter.)

* * *

><p>During the journey to London, Elizabeth listened with half an ear to Sir William Lucas' story of his presentation to the King and his knighthood; she had known Sir William all her life and he was fond of telling the story, regardless of how many times the listener had heard it. His daughter, Maria had no objections to hearing the story again so Elizabeth smiled, nodded and watched the scenery go by as he droned on with the same dull details that she had heard countless times before. She steeled herself for a tedious journey, knowing that in just two hours, she would be reunited with Jane.<p>

They were to travel first to her Uncle Gardiner's house on Gracechurch Street in London to spend the day before completing the journey to Kent the following day. Upon their arrival, she had a joyful reunion with Jane, her aunt and uncle and her dear little cousins. The day was pleasantly spent shopping and that evening they enjoyed a play at the theater. Jane appeared to be her usual obliging demeanor; however Elizabeth sensed her continued melancholy. Later that night, she confirmed with her aunt that Jane had not fully recovered from her disappointment.

Her aunt then surprised her by inviting her to join them that summer on a tour of the Lake District. Elizabeth was pleased beyond all measure and eagerly anticipated the trip; her dreary life had suddenly become quite promising.

They set out for Kent the next morning in good spirits and enjoyed the new scenery. Elizabeth and Maria had never been in that part of the country before and every turn brought new delights into view. Sir William offered brief histories of the scenes before them which was a refreshing change from his much-repeated knighthood story. After changing the horses at a coaching station, they had not long to wait until the highly anticipated and much described view of Rosings was finally nigh. Mr. Collins' description of the enviable estate had proven to be quite accurate; it was indeed grand and perfectly situated. The lane to Hunsford brought the sight of the parsonage surrounded by gardens and hedges, with its master and mistress standing at the gate. As soon as Elizabeth alighted from the carriage, she was in Charlotte's arms and the two friends shared an enthusiastic, joyful reunion. Mr. Collins heartily welcomed the travelers, asking after the health of each family member left behind in Hertfordshire, which proved to be quite a lengthy discussion, then invited them indoors where he once again welcomed them to his humble abode.

Elizabeth noted that he was still as silly and pretentious as before; quite possibly even more so in the midst of his own home. He showed the visitors each room in the parsonage, pointing out the furniture, the mantle pieces, the view from the windows and the close proximity to Rosings. Elizabeth was certain that this tour was given for her benefit, so she might see for herself what she had given up by refusing his offer of marriage. Charlotte seemed uncomfortable with his overt display and directed her guests to the sitting parlor for refreshments. All the news from Hertfordshire was inquired after once again and once again retold.

While Elizabeth was glad to be once more in company with her dearest friend Charlotte and to see her so comfortably settled, she wondered how she could abide her husband's constant, insufferable inanities; there was certainly no intelligent conversation to be held in his company. It seemed that his favorite topic was Lady Catherine and the kindnesses that she had shown to his dear Charlotte. Elizabeth knew that Charlotte's ideas of matrimony was vastly different from her own and chose not to raise the issue with her dearest friend.

Invitations to dine at Rosings were met with combined jubilance and reverence; Sir William and Maria were both intimidated by the esteemed Lady, however Elizabeth felt no trepidation at meeting her. During their first visit, her Ladyship quizzed her quite intrusively regarding her family, her education, and her accomplishments but she bore it with grace and politely answered each question. The first week of the visit passed pleasantly, after which Sir William took his leave of them and returned to Hertfordshire.

Shortly after her arrival in Kent, Elizabeth had learned that Mr. Darcy was soon to visit. Lady Catherine herself had made it known that her two nephews were coming to visit her and boasted in her indomitable way that her daughter Anne was destined for Mr. Darcy and that an important announcement would soon be forthcoming. This information was not entirely new; Elizabeth had heard the same pronouncement from Mr. Collins; during his visit to Longbourn he had delighted in mentioning anything related to Rosings and her esteemed occupants in a shameless attempt to boast of his enviable connections. Even Mr. Wickham had mentioned the presumed match.

Poor Anne de Bourgh was a petite, pale and timid creature, who never offered an opinion of her own, constantly conceding to her Mama's demands. She was susceptible to illness and would only venture out of doors if the weather was mild enough. On those days she would ride out in her phaeton to visit the parsonage but was rarely persuaded to come inside.

Elizabeth had no desire to be in company with the disagreeable gentleman again but decided that it would be somewhat amusing to observe the object of Caroline Bingley's desire paying his respects to his intended.

During her stay in Hertfordshire, Caroline Bingley had made her desire to be united with Mr. Darcy well known; her jealousy and displeasure with Elizabeth's encroachment into her territory was readily apparent. She was haughty and arrogant, criticizing Elizabeth's appearance, style and accomplishments. Her displeasure with the country and its occupants was unmistakable; she voiced her opinion without reserve, all the while giving the appearance of contentment for the gentleman's sake.

Of course, there was no cause whatsoever for any jealousy in regard to that gentleman. Mr. Darcy had made his opinion of Elizabeth widely known almost immediately upon his appearance in Hertfordshire; she was "not handsome enough to tempt him". Whatever hopes she had secretly harbored, however momentary, were immediately discarded upon hearing that insult from his own lips. If he had intended to discourage her expectations with that cutting remark, he had certainly succeeded. She harbored a deep resentment against him and had no regrets when the connection had been abruptly severed. She suspected that he had played a role in the removal of Mr. Bingley from the neighborhood; although this was based purely on her own conjecture, she had no hesitation whatsoever in assigning blame for her sister's disappointed hopes to the disagreeable gentleman from Derbyshire.

Elizabeth was fairly certain that the gentleman had little desire to be in company with her once again; he had paid precious little attention to her during his stay at Netherfield, even ignoring her to the point of incivility. There had been a few moments when she had suspected his opinion of her had altered; he honored her with a dance at the Netherfield ball. However, they had quarreled during the dance and after they separated, they never spoke again. He returned to London the following day, taking Mr. Bingley with him and destroying Jane's hopes of a love match. Accustomed as he was to the first circles and privileges of fortune, the Bennets could never hope to gain Mr. Darcy's approval. Their simple country life style could in no way be compared to the glamor and sophistication of London.

Yet, Elizabeth was eager to observe how the gentleman would behave with his relations; would he be condescending to them? Would he insult them? Would he appraise them with disapproval? Would he regard them with contempt? Would he refuse to engage them in conversation? Would he refuse to play cards with them? Would he sneer at their mode of dress or the company they kept? Would he attempt to separate himself from their undesirable influences? Would he stand and gaze out the window, turning his back on the occupants of the room as though they were beneath his notice?

Yes, this might be quite an interesting diversion after all, she thought.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	4. Pilgrimage to Kent

**Endeavor at Civility**

**Chapter 4: ****Pilgrimage to Kent**

(**Author's Note:** Once again, dear Readers, thank you for your lovely reviews! They make my day! Here is Darcy's POV.)

* * *

><p>Darcy and his cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam of His Majesty's Royal Army were in the Darcy carriage on the road to Rosings in Kent, the home of their aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. It was an annual pilgrimage of sorts; they made the trip each Easter-tide to inspect the estate, review the account ledgers and pay their respects to their haughty, demanding aunt. Richard's father, the Earl of Matlock suspected that his sister was squandering the family fortune on extravagant purchases and had insisted on an annual review. Unfortunately, their past reviews had regularly disclosed that the earl's suspicions were not without merit.<p>

During the journey, the cousins discussed their latest news; Georgiana Darcy, for whom they shared a guardianship; Richard's latest assignment on the continent, during which he revealed only his admiration of the local cuisine and feminine companionship; and Darcy's recent trip to Hertfordshire. This latest topic interested Richard greatly and he inquired after Darcy's female acquaintances. He enjoyed teasing Darcy about his paramours and was usually successful at cajoling information from him. However, Darcy had no intention of disclosing any information about Elizabeth; no, it would not do to reveal that information to him. There would be no end to Richard's teasing and Darcy was in no way willing to endure a fortnight of his good-natured mocking. He instead relayed the story about his success in saving a friend from a disastrous alliance. He made no reference to the friend's name but suggested that the woman in question was entirely unsuitable and Richard nodded his agreement.

~~oo~~

Charles Bingley had fallen in love once again; Darcy was well acquainted with the signs. Bingley would meet a pretty young woman, fall head over heels in love with her, encourage her affections and then suffer the devastations of a broken heart when the pretty woman moved on to her next conquest. Darcy had soothed his friend's disappointed hopes on several occasions and had no desire to allow the past to repeat itself. After judiciously observing the latest woman, he was convinced that she held no serious affections for Bingley and would accept him simply to please her mercenary mother. As soon as the opportunity presented itself, Darcy had separated Bingley from the woman and was certain that once out of her company, he would forget her as he had forgotten all the other pretty young paramours of the past. Unfortunately, Bingley still suffered greatly from the most recent separation but Darcy was certain that absence and the passage of time would mend his broken heart.

Would that Darcy had been so easily able to forget the desire of his own heart; no, that task had not been so easily accomplished. His suffering was still in full effect almost four months after leaving Hertfordshire. Elizabeth's absence did nothing to assuage his enchantment; he loved her still and could do nothing to prevent it.

Although he was certain that Bingley would forget his heartbreak, Darcy knew that he would not forget his own. Despite the fact that he had never been afflicted by love's rewards or pains, the pain he now suffered from her absence was no less acute. No, indeed, he must find a way back to his lady love's side, but how this was to be accomplished was less certain. All he knew was that he must find a way to win her hand.

~~oo~~

When Darcy and the Colonel arrived at Rosings, a silly little man was standing near the lane, bowing and scraping, in apparent homage to the occupants of the carriage. When he finally rose, Darcy recognized him: "That is Aunt Catherine's parson, Mr. Collins. I met him while in Hertfordshire last year," he remarked with a grin.

Richard chuckled as he observed Collins run away down the lane: "What a perfectly absurd little man," he replied in amusement. Darcy could not disagree.

Once arriving at the house, they were instantly taken to the drawing room where their aunt was patiently waiting for them, seated next to their cousin Anne: "Ah, you have come at last!" she said, regally smiling from her throne-like chair.

Darcy was well accustomed to his aunt's self-important air; the opulence in which she surrounded herself was intended to display her elevated rank. He deplored such ostentatious displays; however, he knew what was expected of him and he greeted his aunt and cousin with all civility and braced himself for a long, tedious day tending to his aunt's every desire and avoiding any reference to his pending engagement.

During the course of dinner, Richard mentioned seeing the parson in the lane when they arrived. "Oh yes, that was Mr. Collins. I am well pleased with him. He has all the qualities I expect from a man of the cloth. He was recently married to a woman from Hertfordshire," Aunt Catherine explained.

Darcy became instantly alarmed; could Elizabeth have married her ridiculous cousin? Certainly Elizabeth would not have accepted that insipid creature, he desperately hoped. She was far too sensible to throw her life away on such an unsuitable match. Of course, he knew there was the matter of the entail on Longbourn; Collins was the heir….

"Mrs. Collins is entertaining her younger sister, Miss Maria Lucas and a friend from Hertfordshire, a Miss Elizabeth Bennet. They tell me that they are already acquainted with you, Darcy," Aunt Catherine observed.

Darcy relaxed as he felt a sense of relief wash over him; no, Elizabeth was not married: "I had the pleasure of meeting many families while visiting Hertfordshire," he blandly replied, offering no clues of his regard.

"Yes, they dined with us on two occasions in the past fortnight. Of course, I am more than happy to entertain people whose station is far beneath that of our own…"

Darcy tuned out his aunt's rambling speech on her benevolence to those of the lower ranks; he deplored her haughty attitude – uppermost on his mind was seeing Elizabeth. After all these months of separation, he would finally be reunited with her.

~~oo~~

Lady Catherine demanded a private audience with Darcy. "Darcy, I must tell you that I am _seriously_ displeased with you," she snarled in her usual haughty manner.

Darcy steeled himself for the impending unpleasantness: "What have I done to offend you, Aunt?" he asked.

"It is what you have _failed_ to do, Darcy," the Lady replied.

Darcy knew of only one topic, the one recurring topic which would raise his aunt's ire: "Perhaps you might enlighten me," he blandly suggested.

The Lady cast him an impatient glare: "You know I cannot abide such sarcasm from you, Darcy," she irritably replied.

"Shall I assume you speak of my engagement to Anne?" he suggested, knowing perfectly well that no other topic consumed his aunt as well as this one.

"When shall we make the announcement?" she asked, coming directly to the point.

They had had this conversation multiple times in the past and had never come to an accord; undoubtedly this time would be no different from the others: "Never, I am afraid. No such engagement shall ever occur, as I have repeatedly told you in the past," he told her.

The Lady was not so easily dissuaded: "Nonsense Darcy! I know you to be a man of honor and you must honor your commitments," she announced.

He nodded his head in agreement: "Indeed I am, Madam; however, I have never made any such commitment. My future bride shall be one of my own choosing," he told her, for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Your mother and I planned your marriage while you and Anne were infants," the Lady replied.

He had heard her ridiculous story countless times; it seemed to Darcy that she never tired of repeating it: "Fortunately I am under no obligation to fulfill this fantasy of yours," he told her.

The Lady's eyes flew open wide and her nostrils flared with anger: "Fantasy?" she asked with haughty furor.

His beloved Mama had warned him years ago that her sister would insist on his marriage to Anne; she had made him promise that he would follow his heart when the time came to choose a bride and he had every intention of following his Mama's advice: "Anne and I do not suit and I will never make her an offer. That puts an end to it," he replied, with a decided air of finality.

The Lady refused to relent: "No, there shall never be an end to it! I insist on my satisfaction!" she disdainfully announced.

Her resolve only served to increase his own: "I have no desire to disappoint you, Aunt, however I also have no desire to repeat this conversation again in the future. I shall never marry Anne and nothing you say shall ever change that," he replied, with his own disdain.

The Lady continued her relentless pursuit: "But your union would form an alliance so strong, your power would be unequaled in all of England!" she suggested.

He signed: "May we move on to another topic or shall I take my leave of you?" he asked.

"We shall do neither, Darcy! I am not so easily dissuaded!" the Lady insisted.

He bowed and took his leave of her.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	5. Piece of Civility

**Endeavor at Civility**

**Chapter 5: ****Piece of Civility**

**(Author's Note:** Thank you again and again for your lovely reviews and comments! Our dear couple finally meet again in this chapter!)

* * *

><p>The morning after the two gentlemen's arrival, Mr. Collins hurried to Rosings to pay his respects and when he returned, he was accompanied by both gentlemen.<p>

As mistress of the house, Charlotte gracefully received the gentlemen and they both paid their civilities to her. The introduction of Colonel Fitzwilliam was made to the ladies and Elizabeth was well pleased to make the acquaintance of the amiable gentleman. Mr. Darcy maintained his usual reserved demeanor; however his cousin was friendly and well at-ease, engaging the ladies and Mr. Collins in pleasant conversation. How the two gentlemen could be in any way related to each other was a mystery to Elizabeth. One was pleasant and lively; the other was silent and grave, staring at her with his usual disapproval.

At one point during the visit, Mr. Darcy broke his silence, inquiring after the health of Elizabeth's family and after she informed him that they were enjoying the best of health, he had nothing further to say. Suspecting that the gentleman had played a role in the separation of Jane and Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth ignored the inner voice commanding her to hold her tongue and boldly offered an observation: "My eldest sister has been in London these past three months. Have you never happened to see her there?" she asked. She knew perfectly well that Darcy had not seen Jane but hoped that he would betray himself and reveal some knowledge of the separation scheme.

His response offered no such satisfaction: "I regret that I was not fortunate enough to have seen Miss Bennet in Town," he replied with perfect civility.

Elizabeth was quite dissatisfied with this response but wisely listened to her inner voice and chose to remain silent.

~~oo~~

Sitting in the parsonage drawing room that morning, Darcy could barely tear his eyes away from Elizabeth. The long months of separation were finally over and he was exceedingly grateful to be once again in her company. She appeared just as beautiful as he remembered. She was mostly silent while the senseless parson rambled on at length about the generosity of the two gentleman who had condescended to pay a visit to his humble cottage and his unworthiness of such attentions. _"Does the man have no control over the urge to spout forth such inanities?"_ he wondered. He gazed at Elizabeth during this lengthy discourse and she seemed unaffected by his absurdities.

Richard, on the other hand, seemed vastly amused by the parson and encouraged him at every turn, inquiring about his expertise in the gardens, his opinions about the architecture of the cottage and his calling to the church.

"_You confound me, Richard!" _Darcy thought in exasperation while the parson recounted at length the inadequacies of his expertise and his appreciation of the notice of such a noble servant of the King. How it was that Richard could be so at ease in company with people immediately after making their acquaintance and could fall so easily into conversation with them, was a mystery to Darcy. "_All these months I have hoped and waited to be in company with Elizabeth again and not once did I ever consider what I might say to her,"_ he thought while Richard engaged the ladies in conversation, discussing their impressions of Kent, the parsonage and Rosings. "_If I was more like Richard, I might inquire how she had occupied her time since our last meeting or if her family was in good health._ Thus inspired he broke his silence: "Miss Elizabeth, I trust your family is in good health," he told her, attempting to delve into the pleasant conversation.

She smiled in her inimitable fashion and answered so pleasantly that Darcy was distracted by her charms and was caught unaware by her mention of her elder sister. _"Why would she divert the conversation to her sister?" _he wondered. He had no desire to discuss the woman who had caused Bingley to abandon all rational thought. The visit came to an end shortly thereafter and he was forced to take his leave of her.

On their way back to Rosings, Richard suggested that they take a tour of the gardens: "So you met the charming Miss Bennet in Hertfordshire?" he asked. Darcy merely nodded his head, unwilling to divulge any further information. "She is a delight!" Richard observed. Darcy nodded evasively. "Her eyes have an uncommon vibrancy," he suggested. Darcy nodded, keeping his eyes averted. They walked on in silence until Richard circled a small grouping of daffodils, quietly admiring them. "How long have you been in love with her?" he asked.

Darcy retained his well-practiced, reserved demeanor and offered no response.

"Come now, Darcy. I know you far too well to believe that you hold no regard for the delightful creature," Richard insisted.

Darcy sighed in agreement; he knew it was of no use to withhold any information from Richard. He was far too accomplished at obtaining any information he wanted and would be relentless until he had the information he desired. "It is true; she is the most remarkable woman of my acquaintance," he replied, meeting his cousin's eyes directly.

Richard nodded thoughtfully: "However, judging from her style of dress, her circumstances are somewhat less than desirable and this has prevented you thus far from pursuing her," he observed.

"How do you do that?" Darcy asked him.

Richard laughed with amusement: "I have always been able to read you, Darcy; however, my years in service to the King have enhanced my natural powers of observation."

"And what else do you observe?" Darcy inquired.

"Hmmm" Richard sighed as he studied his cousin thoughtfully: "Despite your hesitation, you are determined to have her," he observed.

Darcy nodded: "Indeed; furthermore, I cannot imagine my future happiness without Miss Elizabeth as my wife," he admitted.

Richard nodded skeptically: "And does Miss Elizabeth share these sentiments?" he asked.

Darcy frowned: "I intend to make the best use of my time during our visit to discover the answer to that very question," he replied.

~~oo~~

After the gentlemen had taken their leave, Charlotte grinned at Elizabeth: "I have you to thank, Eliza, for this piece of civility. Mr. Darcy would never have come so soon to wait upon me," she teased her friend.

Elizabeth shook her head in disagreement: "No, I am certain that you are mistaken, Charlotte. The Colonel is everything that is agreeable and must have had a favorable influence on his cousin to inspire such a visit," she replied with certainty.

"I have always thought that Mr. Darcy admired you," Charlotte replied.

Recalling Darcy's disapproving glances, Elizabeth shook her head: "No, I am certain that he holds no esteem for me," she told her friend.

~~oo~~

The Colonel called twice at Hunsford during the following week and Elizabeth was delighted with his charming manners and pleasant conversation; she suffered no regrets that his disagreeable cousin had declined to accompany him on his visits. In past weeks, Miss de Bourgh had frequently driven out in her phaeton and Lady Catherine had frequently called to offer her critiques on the management of the parsonage or the activities of its occupants; however since the two gentleman had arrived, no one other than the Colonel was seen until Easter Sunday, at church services. After church, the Hunsford party was invited to Rosings in the evening for coffee.

That evening at Rosings, Elizabeth carefully observed Darcy and was able to discern no special attentions being paid to Miss de Bourgh; she silently pitied the poor woman, doomed to live her life with such a distant and detached partner. The Colonel engaged Elizabeth in pleasant conversation but she frequently felt Darcy's disapproving glance cast in her direction. She relented to the Colonel's request to play the piano-forte and was surprised when Darcy approached her; she had not thought him desirous of her company. She ignored her initial desire to restrain her impertinence and brazenly sought to discredit him by mentioning his poor behavior at the Meryton assembly but the Colonel was not surprised in the least. Darcy's only defense for his behavior was his inability to converse with strangers; Elizabeth was forced to suggest that perhaps he might endeavor to master the art of conversation.

~~oo~~

Eager to complete the task of reviewing the estate before Easter, Darcy had launched headlong into the ledger books and interviews with the servants. He wanted to complete the task at hand so that he could devote himself more fully to the more important task of winning Elizabeth's hand. He had not seen her since the day after his arrival and was well pleased that his aunt had invited the Collins' party to Rosings that evening.

Elizabeth was a vision of loveliness in her forest green gown; a shade that he had grown to admire on her. He had met her eyes on several occasions while they drank coffee and suspected that she was flirting with him. He had been sorely irritated when his aunt had sought to intimidate her by criticizing her skills on the piano-forte, but she had withstood it with grace and had openly admitted that she neglected her practice. He marveled at how well she conducted herself, never backing down or shrinking from criticism, even laughing at her own shortcomings. When he drew closer to her to join in her conversation with the Colonel, he detected her teasing manner and once again detected a slight flirtation on her part which pleased him immensely. He had hoped to be pleasantly received and suffered no disappointment. She even suggested that he practice his conversation skills with her; that invitation was even more than he had hoped for. He planned to visit with her as frequently as possible to 'practice' his skills.

The following day, the opportunity presented itself to visit the parsonage and he made haste thereto in hopes of conversing with the lovely Elizabeth. When he was admitted, he was astonished to find her alone; the other ladies had gone to the village. She invited him to sit and they exchanged pleasantries; she asked after the occupants of Rosings and the Bingley family. He assured her that they were all enjoying the best of health. She then remarked that it might perhaps be best if Bingley were to give up the lease on Netherfield if he were not to return and he agreed with that sentiment. Certainly he had not come hither to discuss Bingley-he thought.

The conversation seemed to lag and he assumed that she was waiting for him to introduce a suitable topic; he looked around the room and made a remark about the cottage. Their brief discussion of the cottage led naturally into the Collins' match: "It must be very agreeable for her to be settled within so easy a distance of her family and friends," he observed.

She strongly disagreed with his observation, citing the distance of nearly fifty miles.

"And what is fifty miles of good road? Little more than half a day's journey! Yes, I call it a very easy distance," he replied, quite pleased with her heightened temper. She continued to dispute his observation and he admired her sparkling eyes and dainty blushes. Her flirtatious manners were irresistible; he drew his chair closer to hers and suggested that _her_ attachments to Hertfordshire were not as strong as her friend's. She seemed taken aback by his observation and he immediately changed the subject. Not long afterwards, the other ladies returned to the house and he was forced to take his leave of them; however, he was pleased with their brief encounter and looked forward to the next.

~~oo~~

After Darcy had left the parsonage, Charlotte remarked that he must certainly be in love but Elizabeth disagreed, citing his awkward silence. They concluded that there must not be enough entertainment at Rosings and continued this opinion when the occupants continued to call on them in the days following. The gentlemen came daily to call on the parsonage, sometimes accompanied by their aunt who was overly fond of voicing her preferences on the arrangement of the furniture and management of the house.

The Colonel, of course, was a constant source of delight with his pleasing manners and easy conversation. Elizabeth found herself anticipating his visits with great pleasure and wondered why his cousin deigned to call on them at all; he was mostly silent, offering only mere civilities and occasional replies. With his continuous and steadfast gazes on Elizabeth, Charlotte continued to hope that he was in love with her; Elizabeth suggested that perhaps his silence was due to an absent mind.

Elizabeth's favorite morning occupation was to walk to an open grove where there was a lovely, sheltered path. She met Darcy quite unexpectedly during her morning ramble and thought perhaps it was quite by accident that he appeared on the same path with her; she took care to mention that it was her favorite path in the hopes that he would avoid it in the future. How it was that he would continue to meet her on that path on two more mornings was more than she could comprehend; certainly if he meant to avoid her, he would have taken another path-she reasoned. He never spoke much during their walks; there were a few references to her love of walking, her pleasure with Rosings and their opinions on the happiness of the Collins. She could make no sense of it; nor any sense of why he would escort her back to the parsonage. He was indeed a puzzlement.

~~oo~~

Darcy enjoyed his early morning encounter in the grove with Elizabeth and was well pleased when she hinted that she would appear on that same path the next day so that he would know where to find her. Clearly she knew of his regard for her and would welcome his address. He found himself frequently at a loss for words while in her company but settled for simply enjoying her closeness, observing her sparkling eyes and pretty smiles and inhaling her lavender scent. He imagined them in future years similarly occupied at Pemberley where he would enjoy showing her the gardens, the paths, the river and the vista from the highest peak. That thought pleased him greatly and he grew more determined to make it a reality. The time was coming nigh when he would make his address and win the hand of the lovely Elizabeth.

~~oo~~

Darcy was notified by a footman that his cousin was waiting for him in the solarium. He went immediately and encountered Anne appearing quite remorseful: "My dear sweet Anne, I hope that you are not as displeased with me as your Mama," he told her.

She smiled and shook her head: "Oh William, I am dreadfully sorry that Mama refuses to release her notion of our marriage. She has dreamt of it for so long that she believes it must certainly happen. Nothing I say will dissuade her," she told him.

"She is quite relentless," he agreed.

Anne sighed: "Yes indeed. I suspect that the only way to put an end to it is for you to find a match and announce your intent to marry!" she said with a smile, teasing her cousin. He made no reply but offered a hesitant smile. "Have you found a woman to suit you?" she asked. He smiled and averted his eyes. "You _have_! Oh William, how lovely!" she exclaimed in an excited whisper.

"I have yet to declare myself," he confided.

"But you intend to do so?" she asked. He nodded with a smile. "Oh William, I am so pleased! I shall be the first to wish you joy!" she exclaimed. He took her hand and kissed it. "Then I shall be permitted to pursue a match of my own choosing," she told him.

"Then I shall be the first to wish _you_ joy!" he replied with a smile, lightly squeezing her hand.

~~oo~~

During her morning walk, Elizabeth was delighted to encounter the Colonel who pleasantly greeted her and offered to escort her back to the parsonage. They conversed amiably for a few minutes until the Colonel directed the discussion to the subject of his cousin. She was astonished to hear him speak of how Mr. Darcy had come to the rescue of his dear friend, Mr. Bingley who had formed an imprudent attachment to an unsuitable woman.

Her suspicions were finally confirmed; Mr. Darcy had indeed separated Mr. Bingley from Jane! She had every right to think ill of the gentleman; nothing could excuse his unjust actions. Her mind was filled with the injustice perpetrated against her beloved sister and she struggled to maintain her composure during the remainder of the conversation. She was relieved when they finally reached the parsonage and she was able to take her leave of the Colonel.

Once shut into the privacy of her guest chamber, she reflected on what she had just learned; that Mr. Darcy had used his considerable influence over Mr. Bingley to separate him from Jane; that his pride was the cause of all that Jane had suffered and continued to suffer; that he alone was responsible for her grievous loss; that he had ruined every hope of happiness for the most affectionate, generous heart in the world!

"_Who could possibly object to Jane, who is all loveliness and goodness with excellent understanding, improved mind and captivating manners?"_ she wondered. While she conceded that the Bennets were not of the standing that would be suitable for Mr. Darcy, his objection to Bingley's alliance with them could only be the result of his abominable pride. _"How loathsome!"_ she thought. _"How despicable!"_

Every imaginable complaint against him rose into her mind and her agitation brought on a headache which only grew worse as the day progressed. The Hunsford party had been invited to Rosings for tea that evening but her headache and her desire to avoid seeing the despicable Mr. Darcy made her reluctant to accompany her cousins hither.

Seeing that her friend was unwell, Charlotte made no objections to Elizabeth staying behind and assured her husband that Lady Catherine would take no offence to Elizabeth's absence from her tea gathering.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	6. Repressed Love

**Endeavor at Civility**

**Chapter 6: ****Repressed Love**

**(Author's Note:** Dear Readers, we have finally come to the main event! I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>After their recent encounters, Darcy was certain that Elizabeth returned his affections and was expecting his address. He was determined to have a few moments alone with her and the opportunity finally arose when the Hunsford party arrived at Rosings without her. Learning from a servant that she had stayed behind at the parsonage, he knew that she would be there alone. He crept out the side door and hurried down the path to the cottage. After all this time of waiting to claim her as his own, the time was finally here!<p>

He arrived at the parsonage, gained entry and was announced in the drawing room. He found her sitting at the writing desk, looking as lovely as he had ever seen her. Exchanging the usual civilities, he asked after her health and was assured that she was in fact well.

~~oo~~

While Elizabeth sat alone in the drawing room perusing her letters from Jane, a visitor was announced and Mr. Darcy entered. She was still furious about his role in the separation of Jane and Mr. Bingley and seethed inwardly at the sight of him. When he inquired after her health, she replied with the coolest of civilities that she was as well as could be expected. He paced back and forth in an agitated manner, seemingly impatient or discontent.

"_All of these months I have suffered, longing to be in her company again and now that she is before me, I must delay no longer," _he thought. "In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

"_Struggled? Repressed? Love?"_ Elizabeth's astonishment was beyond all expression; she offered no response other than to stare in disbelief.

He interpreted her silence as encouragement and continued: "Miss Elizabeth, I have loved you these many months; indeed since our acquaintance in Hertfordshire. I have thought of you frequently and hoped to one day be in your company again. Being separated from you for such an interminable duration has caused me nothing but torment and anxiety. Despite my fervent desires, I could not have predicted that I would have been fortunate enough to meet you here at my aunt's estate. But now that you are here, I must assure you of the violence of my affections," he told her with all sincerity.

Elizabeth continued to stare in astonishment while listening to his declaration. Despite her deeply rooted dislike for the gentleman, she could not be insensible to such a man's affection.

He attempted to read her expression: _"She is likely aware that her inferiority would certainly be a degradation to my standing in the first circles,"_ he thought. _"However, to mention such differences in our standings would be ungentlemanly,"_ he concluded. He thought then of his family. Despite their expectations that he select a more suitable woman, he pressed on: "Please do me the honor of accepting my hand," he pleaded.

Elizabeth was incredulous: _"How is it that the last man in the world that I could be prevailed upon to marry has proposed marriage? Have I made a fool of myself? Have I unwittingly sent out an unintended signal that I would welcome his attentions?"_ she wondered. _"Has he interpreted our time walking alone together as encouragement?"_

She took a moment to compose herself, sensible of the inner voice urging her to keep a civil tongue. How she wished she could tell him her _true_ feelings; that she could list every complaint she had against him; that she could recount every insult he had ever made against her and her acquaintances. Why should she not? Heaven only knew he deserved it! However, Heaven would most likely not look favorably upon such ill treatment of another soul, no matter how loathsome he might be.

It was apparent to her by his confident demeanor that he had every expectation of being accepted. She took a deep, fortifying breath to calm herself and summon her most civil behavior. It was essential at such a moment to keep her behavior under good regulation. "Mr. Darcy, I am most thankful for the compliments you have paid me and the sentiments you have avowed and I must apologize for having been the source of your pain; it was most unconsciously done," she replied.

His expression immediately changed from confidence to apprehension.

Recalling his 'not handsome enough' remark on the night of the assembly, she seethed with undisclosed anger:_ "I have never desired his good opinion and he has bestowed it most unwillingly,"_ she thought as she gazed into his eyes. Yet, there in his eyes, she detected his distress and could not willingly cause him additional pain. "I had once thought that you viewed me with…" she hesitated while she considered the best way to continue; ("_contempt – no, derision – no, disdain – no"_) "disfavor," she told him, averting her eyes.

He was surprised and immediately concerned upon hearing this: "Disfavor? No Miss Elizabeth; you inspire no such feelings from me. You are everything that is lovely," he replied most sincerely.

She rose from her chair and paced the room, attempting to organize the thoughts that tumbled through her mind. She doubted that he now found her 'lovely' after once declaring her merely 'tolerable'; however observing the expression in his eyes, which glowed with affection, she sensed that he may have reversed his opinion on this. She recalled how Charlotte had thrice attempted to convince her of Mr. Darcy's regard and how she had thrice refused to believe it. Finally, she recalled Jane's heartbreak over the loss of Mr. Bingley. _"He has ruined, perhaps forever, the hopes of a most beloved sister! No motive can excuse the unjust and ungenerous part he acted there! I am certain I could never come to love a man who could be so heartless!"_ she thought to herself. "May I inquire what qualities I possess that inspire such affection?" she asked.

He smiled, pleased that she had ceased her pacing and given him the opportunity to express his pleasure with her: "You are beautiful; your eyes have an uncommon brilliancy, your laugh is enchanting and your countenance is luminous! Besides your outward beauty, I find your manners and demeanor most pleasing! You are intelligent and well-read; you have a delightful wit, you have a tendency to downplay your talents but your accomplishments are quite admirable!" he told her with great warmth and affection.

Her surprise could not have been greater upon hearing his favorable opinion of her qualities; for so many months she had been certain that he viewed her with disapproval and disdain. Hearing the opposite from his own lips confused her in the extreme. She continued pacing in an attempt to compose her emotions and put order to her tumultuous mind. Would that she could possess similar felicity for _his_ manners and demeanor-she thought. He had once dismissed her as unworthy. He had been solely responsible for the misery of the acutest kind of two most gentle souls (her beloved sister and Mr. Bingley) and the dire financial circumstances of another (Mr. Wickham). He had constantly given offense to all of her acquaintances in Hertfordshire as though they were unworthy of his notice. _"What could possibly tempt me to accept a selfish, arrogant and conceited man such as this?"_ she wondered.

He watched her pace and wondered what other assurances he should provide to her. Finding no suitable assertions, he waited patiently, hoping that she would cease her pacing and offer her acceptance. He became alarmed when the sound of a carriage coming down the lane signaled that he should quickly take his leave. "Miss Elizabeth, I have not had the pleasure of your response to my address," he reminded her.

She heard the approaching carriage and with a sense of relief, ceased her pacing: _"Thank heavens for Mr. Collins!"_ she thought. Never in her wildest imagination would she have thought herself to anticipate his company so joyfully. Her ridiculous cousin's return would be her rescue from the intolerable and awkward circumstance in which she now found herself. "Mr. Darcy, you have caught me quite by surprise and I am quite unprepared to form an appropriate response," she replied.

The carriage drew nigh and Darcy was loathe to be in company with the insipid parson. "Will you please meet me in the park tomorrow morning?" he implored her.

She was loathe to yet again be unchaperoned in his company but knew that they had to finish their conversation: "Yes, I shall take the path in the grove," she told him.

The front door opened and the Collins entered, reacting with surprise at encountering their honored guest: "Oh Mr. Darcy, how wonderful to see you! I had feared that you had taken ill when you did not join us for tea," Charlotte told him, smiling broadly.

He bowed his greeting to his hosts: "No indeed, Mrs. Collins, I am quite well. I heard that Miss Elizabeth was unwell and came to inquire after her health," he explained.

Mr. Collins stepped forward to offer his solicitous gratitude: "Oh Mr. Darcy, your benevolence is equal to that of your esteemed Aunt. Her Ladyship has also expressed concern for my cousin's health and insisted that we take care to ensure that she comes to no illness during her visit. Your thoughtfulness and generosity knows no bounds and we are honored that you have condescended to call on our humble abode to express your compassion. We are indebted to you and your family for the honors you have bestowed on those of us who are in no way deserving of such considerations," Collins rambled on at length while Darcy shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, inching his way to the door.

Elizabeth interrupted the loquacious parson: "Yes Cousin, I assured Mr. Darcy that I intend to retire early and that I should be in fine health by the morning," she told Collins, hesitating not in the slightest with her small fabrication. Turning to their guest, she smiled and offered a dainty curtsey: "Thank you for your kindness and consideration, Mr. Darcy," she told him.

Darcy bowed, relieved to have been given his leave: "I bid you a good night," he told them and headed out the front door.

Collins followed immediately behind, offering his own civilities: "Good night, Mr. Darcy. I wish you a pleasant evening and restorative sleep. Thank you once again for your attentions and please visit again at your leisure," he called out from the front gate as Darcy escaped up the path toward the lane to Rosings.

Later when Charlotte and Elizabeth were alone; Charlotte smiled a knowing smile: "I knew Mr. Darcy admired you, Eliza," she told her friend.

Elizabeth quietly nodded, choosing not to disclose the details of their visit. However, she wondered why she had been so reluctant to accept her friend's observations. _"Why was I so certain that Mr. Darcy held no regard for me?" _she wondered. _"How did I misinterpret signs that Charlotte saw so clearly?"_

~~oo~~

Darcy walked back to Rosings feeling bereft; he had not secured Elizabeth's acceptance. He had never once even considered the remote possibility that his suit would not be immediately accepted. He had been certain that Elizabeth was expecting his address and equally certain of her acceptance. He wondered how he could have been so mistaken. Certainly his position and circumstances spoke for themselves; for years the ladies of the Ton had been clamoring for his attention; competing with each other for his favor. But Elizabeth had been hesitant and distant, never suspecting that he held any affection for her. Certainly he would understand her hesitation based their acquaintance in Hertfordshire last year; he had deliberately discouraged her expectations. But his attentions to her over the past fortnight had been quite marked in his own estimation. He had been in her company several times; they had walked and conversed privately on three occasions. "Four!" he exclaimed as he recalled their encounters over the past fortnight since his arrival.

This discovery gave him pause: _"Only four occasions?"_ he thought. _"Were there no others?"_ he wondered.

Perhaps Elizabeth had not thought of him in the same favor as he had thought of her over the past few months. _"Perhaps I have not invaded her dreams or lingered in her sub-conscious thoughts as she has done in mine,"_ he thought. He shook his head in despair of his own folly. "Darcy, could you have been any more foolish if you tried?" he reprimanded himself aloud as he made his way to the house. Not wishing to arouse the attentions of his aunt, he entered through the servant's entrance. Lost in his own thoughts, he ascended the servant's staircase to his guest chamber. _"Well, no matter, I shall do whatever is required to win my Elizabeth's hand," _he concluded as he closed the door to his chamber.

~~oo~~

Darcy was in the drawing room apparently searching for something when the Colonel joined him: "Am I to congratulate you?" he asked with great amusement.

"Not just yet," Darcy replied, opening a table drawer and closing it again.

The Colonel lost his smile and appeared concerned: "Why do you delay? We are to depart the day after next!" he reminded his cousin.

Darcy moved to another table, opening and closing drawers and doors: "If she has not accepted me by then, I shall arrange to meet her in London and press my suit," he informed his cousin.

The Colonel appeared alarmed and Darcy kept his eyes averted. "Have you already addressed her?" the Colonel asked.

Darcy paced in annoyance: "Is there nothing to drink in this room?" he replied, searching inside the side board for suitable refreshment. Finding none, he pulled the bell cord to summon a servant.

"You _have_ already addressed her!" the Colonel stated incredulously.

Darcy sighed: "Yes but I have not had the pleasure of her response," he tersely replied. A servant appeared and awaited instructions: "Ah yes, wine please, for my cousin and me," he ordered.

"Wine, Sir?" the servant nervously replied, glancing at the clock. "The mistress does not allow…"

The Colonel quickly stepped towards the servant: "Yes please, wine shall do nicely! Thank you, my good man," he said, rushing the servant out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Darcy slumped down in a chair and emitted a low groan.

The Colonel observed his cousin with astonishment: "Well, this is an interesting turn of events! What does she hope to accomplish by keeping you in suspense?" he asked.

Darcy shook his head: "No Richard, there is no pretense about her; my address clearly took her by surprise," he explained.

"She was not expecting your address?" the Colonel asked.

"Apparently only one of us has suffered any torment during our separation," Darcy blandly replied.

The servant returned with two small glasses of wine. "One moment, please," Darcy instructed the servant to remain, offered a silent toast to his cousin and the two men quickly drank down their refreshments. Darcy instructed the servant to remove the empty glasses and bring coffee. When the door had again been closed, he offered his response: "I plan to meet her in the park tomorrow and convince her to accept me."

The Colonel shook his head in agreement: "Yes, coffee is the best choice. You had best have your wits about you if you are to convince an unwilling woman to accept you."

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	7. Failings

**Endeavor at Civility**

**(Author's Note: **Thanks to my lovely reviewers! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>**Failings**

Elizabeth was out of doors as soon as the sun's rays announced the new day. She had spent a night of tumultuous thoughts and fitful sleep and awoke early feeling as confused as she had been the night before. She could not yet recover from the surprise of what had happened; that Mr. Darcy had been in love with her these many months, so much so that he would make an offer of marriage! It was far too incredible to be believed! Despite his objections to Jane becoming Mrs. Bingley, he considered _her_ worthy of becoming Mrs. Darcy! She had not dared to mention his cruelties to either Mr. Bingley or Mr. Wickham but wondered what justification could be made on his behalf.

She quickly arrived in her favorite path and then ambled slowly along, waiting for Mr. Darcy to make his appearance. Despite the fact that she considered him in no way a desirable prospect, she was gratified to have inspired (albeit unconsciously) the affections of such an eligible gentleman. Certainly any woman who desired a fortuitous match would be honored and grateful for such an offer; however, a fortuitous match had never been Elizabeth's desire. She had always longed for a match with a man who held her deepest affections; that man could _never_ be the proud and arrogant gentleman from Derbyshire. She had not long to wait for the gentleman; she noticed him enter the grove and walk purposely towards her. Although he was as handsome as ever, he appeared apprehensive. "Are you well this morning, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked, making his bow.

She curtsied, assured him that she was indeed well and thanked him for meeting her at such an early hour. He seemed at a loss for words and merely suggested that they continue on the path. They walked on in silence and she wondered how to bring this awkward encounter to a successful conclusion. She longed to be at home at her beloved Longbourn, where she knew every nook and cranny of the paths. Here at Rosings she was less familiar with the landscape and briefly stumbled over a gnarled root in the path. Darcy quickly reached out to steady her then offered his arm, which was gratefully accepted.

"_You fool! Why did you not immediately offer your arm to her upon your arrival? Surely her safety and comfort must be your highest priority!"_ he chided himself.

She was somewhat annoyed at her pleasure in holding his arm, which, she noted, was quite well formed; despite his character faults and multiple failings, he _was_ indeed quite a handsome man. _"Why do you delay the inevitable?"_ she chided herself for her folly. _"Instead of admiring his form you should be forcing him to confess his crimes against Jane and Mr. Wickham!"_ she silently insisted. "I trust you were frequently in company with Mr. Bingley," she calmly noted.

He nodded the affirmative: "Indeed, Bingley stayed with me at Darcy House and is in fine health," he replied.

"_Indeed, Jane is also in fine health, despite her __misery__!"_ she thought angrily. She momentarily contemplated how best to approach the difficult issue within the bounds of propriety. "It seems that I am quite a poor judge of character, Mr. Darcy," she told him. When he considered her with an inquisitive glance, she continued: "I was certain that illness must have prevented Mr. Bingley's return to Netherfield but having learned that he enjoys good health, I can only conclude that he is unkind, choosing to engage my sister's affections then sever the connection. I would not have believed him capable of such cruelty," she told him.

Of course, dear readers, Elizabeth held no such grievance against the gentle Mr. Bingley but hoped to encourage Mr. Darcy to reveal his role in the separation of the lovers.

"Bingley is the best of men," he insisted.

She sadly shook her head: "No, I must respectfully disagree, Mr. Darcy; only a scoundrel would break a woman's heart so ruthlessly," she countered.

He was alarmed: "I was unaware that Miss Bennet had been injured," he replied, filled with concern.

She sadly nodded: "Dear Jane suffers to this day," she lamented, hoping to provoke his response. "She had hoped that Mr. Bingley would declare himself when he returned to Netherfield and still pines for him."

He stopped walking and placed his hand over hers: "Miss Elizabeth, if blame is to be assigned in this affair then it must be placed on me. I encouraged Bingley to quit Netherfield. I sought to protect him from a loveless match," he finally admitted.

"_Just as I had suspected!"_ she thought to herself. Her anger raged inside but outwardly she maintained a calm demeanor: "Why would you assume that Jane would have no love for your friend?" she calmly asked.

"I observed her most carefully and detected no signs of affection," he explained.

She gazed into his eyes in an attempt to discern any hint of maliciousness or deception but saw none; he appeared to be sincere. "I see. And this is a crucial behavior in your estimation; to display affection?" she asked.

"Certainly," he agreed.

"_It __is__ true that Jane never reveals her emotions outwardly,"_ she silently conceded; _"however, this gives him no right to interfere with the lives of two people!" _she thought as she considered his sincere countenance. "Is it not ironic that I detected no signs of _your_ affection, Mr. Darcy? By your own logic, I was fully justified in having not the slightest idea that you had formed an attachment to me," she countered.

"_Does she despise me?"_ he wondered with alarm, averting his eyes and offering no response to her observation.

Elizabeth knew that Jane would never consider acting in the flagrantly open and suggestive manner employed by Caroline Bingley, who flaunted her regard for Mr. Darcy for all the world to see. Women who behaved thusly were considered 'fast' and 'loose'. Jane would never stoop to such unbecoming behavior. "Would you not agree that a woman who displays a preference for a man who has not declared himself would be considered vastly improper?" she asked him, gazing into his eyes and noticing for the first time the intensity there. How had she never noticed that before?-she wondered.

Recalling that Miss Bennet had observed every propriety during his visit to Hertfordshire, he was immediately contrite and took both of Elizabeth's hands in his: "Miss Elizabeth, it seems as though I have failed in my attempt to be of service to a friend. I had thought myself to be a rescuer of sorts and now realize that I have done a great disservice to everyone concerned; not the least of whom is the woman who has captured my heart. I would do anything in my power to reverse my actions and meet with your approval," he told her, squeezing her hands.

She studied his face; despite his remorse, she was not yet ready to release him from his misery. _"My knowledge of your failings, dear Sir, extends beyond this episode!"_ she angrily thought while offering no hint of her anger. Yet, she noted that he had offered to reverse his actions. "What could possibly be done?" she asked, hopeful that a solution was indeed within his power.

He considered her question for a moment: "I am to return to London on the morrow. I shall meet with Bingley, confess my interference and assist him in any way he requires," he replied, wondering exactly how he would break the news of his unwarranted interference to his trusting friend. _"How I am to avoid his lecherous sister is another matter entirely,"_ thought he.

He had not yet released her hands and, much to her own surprise, she had no desire to remove them from his grasp. She felt the warmth and strength that emanated from him and was momentarily distracted from the issue at hand. _"Yes, his hands are quite lovely and his eyes are quite entrancing,"_ thought she.

"Would that meet with your approval, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked, gazing intently into her eyes.

Recovering from her trance, she replied: "I believe so," she quietly told him. Suddenly a most unladylike growl emanated from her stomach; she had left the house without breaking her fast and the loud protests were quite unmistakable. "Mr. Darcy, would you care to join me at the parsonage for breakfast?" she asked with an embarrassed smile.

He smiled at the grumbling noises discharged from inside her: "I also have yet to break my fast. I hope Mrs. Collins will not object to my intrusion into her breakfast parlor," he said, offering his arm and escorting her in the direction of the parsonage.

Knowing of Charlotte's fondness for the gentleman and her hopes for his successful proposal, she gently laughed: "Mrs. Collins shall have no objections whatsoever, I assure you, Mr. Darcy," she replied.

True to form, Charlotte eagerly welcomed the couple into her breakfast parlor and invited them to take their leisure: "Mr. Collins has gone to Rosings to discuss Sunday's sermon with Lady Catherine and Maria and I have correspondence to attend to," she advised them, rushing her sister out of the room and leaving them alone.

Elizabeth blushed profusely at her friend's blatant disregard for her chaperoning duties and observed Darcy's pleasure. "I believe I have an ally; I shall have to thank Mrs. Collins for her consideration," he told her with a broad smile.

She chose to ignore his current state of delight and helped herself to breakfast from the sideboard. Sitting at the table, she poured tea for both of them and delved into her meal. She avoided meeting his eyes, knowing perfectly well that he was smiling at her; his handsome countenance and intense eyes would not be permitted to shake her from her resolve. He may be perfectly amiable at the moment but his past wrongs had yet to be remedied.

~~oo~~

Darcy watched his Elizabeth as she ate her breakfast and imagined that breakfast at Pemberley would be much the same as this morning; they would sit in the sunny breakfast parlor, she would pour his tea and he would admire her: "You look lovely this morning, Miss Elizabeth," he told her.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment; _"Lovely for a tolerable woman?"_ she wondered. "I wish I could believe you, Sir," she replied, averting her eyes.

Darcy was startled by her reaction to his compliment: "I speak the truth, Miss Elizabeth! Why should you not believe me?" he asked, grasping her hand.

She kept her eyes averted, keeping them fixed on their joined hands: "On the night of the assembly, I overheard you decline to be introduced to me or dance with me because I am not handsome," she whispered.

He was immediately overcome with mortification; the fact that his lovely, lively Elizabeth had overheard his dreadful comments that night filled him with shame. She had no doubt formed her poor opinion of him based on his unregulated behavior that night; he had been in ill humor after enduring a long carriage ride with Bingley's flirtatious sister and lost control of his conduct. He released her hands and frantically paced back and forth in front of the windows attempting to compose himself; he dared not speak until he had gained control of his emotions. "Miss Elizabeth," he said, then hearing his own cracked and raspy voice, he resumed his pacing. He quickly realized that his pacing only served to increase his agitation and returned to his chair to sip some tea.

She observed his distress and refilled his teacup after he had drained it: "I am sorry to have occasioned you pain, Mr. Darcy. I should have not repeated something that I was never meant to hear," she quietly told him, then instantly regretted it. _"How can you spare him any civilities? He has done nothing but cause pain and offense,"_ she reminded herself.

"No, Miss Elizabeth, you must not apologize. It is I who must apologize to _you_ for my appalling behavior that night," he told her, finally comprehending the reason for her hesitation with him. "I am exceedingly sorry for uttering such an unwarranted and false insult against you. It was inexcusable of me to cast such disparagements against you! I beg your forgiveness!" he implored her with all due sincerity.

She seemed to take little comfort in his apologies and hung her head, unable to speak or meet his eyes. He filled her teacup and pushed it in front of her, urging her to drink. She took a few sips and whispered her thanks.

"You must allow me to tell you that I discovered shortly after that night that you are in fact the most handsome woman of my acquaintance," he told her, leaning close to her ear. She lifted her eyes to his and he smiled tenderly at her, taking her hand. He hoped that her smile was an indication of her forgiveness.

He was suddenly startled by the bell at the door, indicating the arrival of a visitor and a moment later, the Colonel strode into the room, escorted by Charlotte and Maria. "There you are, Darcy! I might have suspected you would be in company with a house full of delightful women!" he announced with a merry chuckle.

"And you have come to seize their attentions away from me?" Darcy replied in mock displeasure, to which the others laughed in amusement. The entire party retired to the drawing room and more tea was brought in. The visit was pleasantly spent, during which the Colonel did in fact seize the ladies' attentions with his humorous and engaging manners. At the end of the visit, the gentlemen took their leave. Elizabeth walked with them to the gate and Darcy whispered that he would be in the grove the next morning. The gentlemen waved goodbye as they turned and walked up the lane to Rosings.

~~oo~~

Elizabeth watched the two men walk up the lane, then returned to the house where Charlotte was waiting for her. "Well Eliza, you may no longer claim that Mr. Darcy holds no affection for you. He is clearly in love with you," Charlotte insisted with a happy smile.

Elizabeth nodded her agreement and the two walked back to the drawing room. "He apologized for insulting me at the Meryton Assembly," she told her friend. "Do you recall? I was not handsome enough to tempt him," she said with a smile.

"I dare say he finds you handsome enough now!" Charlotte told her. "Do you also recall his other insult that night?" she asked. "He would not give consequence to ladies who were slighted by other men," she elaborated. Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head at the memory of Darcy's barbed insults. "Well, he is certainly giving consequence to you _now_, Eliza!" she told her friend, squeezing her hands.

Elizabeth had to agree; the gentleman from Derbyshire certainly _was_ giving her consequence.

~~oo~~

That night Darcy and the Colonel were required to endure a long evening with their aunt; supper followed by evening entertainment seemed to drag on interminably until Aunt Catherine retired for the evening. Once the two gentlemen were alone in Darcy's guest chamber, they were free to discuss the day's events in privacy.

The Colonel was amazed to hear of Darcy's insult to Elizabeth on the night they met and laughed openly at Darcy's folly. "A country girl of little standing has brought the great master of Pemberley to his knees," he teased his cousin. Darcy merely shook his head in frustration. "What now?" the Colonel asked. "We leave for Town tomorrow."

"I plan to accompany on her morning walk tomorrow and take another opportunity to gain her acceptance," Darcy replied. "She leaves for London in one week and I hope to meet her there as my betrothed," he told his cousin.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	8. Favorite Notion

**Endeavor at Civility**

**(Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who left reviews, comments and insights! I hope you are enjoying ODC struggling to keep their tempers!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>**Favorite Notion**

Elizabeth declined to take Charlotte into her confidence, knowing how disappointed she would be that she had not immediately accepted Mr. Darcy's proposal. Beyond that, she knew that Mr. Collins was still of the opinion that Miss de Bourgh was intended to be Mrs. Darcy and would not wish for her friend to keep such a secret from her husband.

Early the next morning, she entered the path to the grove to find Darcy already there waiting for her. They exchanged civilities and he offered his arm; they walked on in silence. She wanted to ask him about so many things but first, one issue had to be put to rest: "I have heard from a few sources that Miss de Bourgh is intended for you," she told him.

"Yes, that is a favorite notion of my aunt," he replied. "She has circulated the story of an infant engagement as long as I can remember," he said with a smirk. She made no reply and found no amusement in this response. "Of course, there is no truth to it whatsoever," he told her. "I would much rather a wife with a lively and vibrant outlook," he told her, placing his hand over hers, hoping to encounter her eyes.

She gave him no such satisfaction. "Then perhaps Miss Bingley would suit you," she replied with only a hint of a smile.

He smiled at her teasing: "Not in one hundred years nor one _thousand_ years!" he replied. "I would much rather a pleasant wife with a sparkling wit. I suspect that my fortune is the object of Miss Bingley's affections," he told her with a smile.

"That is very unkind, Sir," she replied, failing to disguise her mirth, then turned suddenly serious. "I trust you have no suspicions of me on that score."

"None," he decisively replied. They walked on in silence and he recalled an incident in Hertfordshire: "Did you refuse my request to dance at Lucas Lodge because I refused to dance with you at the assembly?"

She nodded: "I did. I vowed to _never_ dance with you," she told him.

"_Never?"_ he wondered. "Indeed. And yet you danced with me at the Netherfield ball," he reminded her.

"I could not very well refuse if I wished to dance for the rest of the evening," she reasoned.

The idea that she would have considered refusing to dance a second time gave him pause; however, he could not recall seeing her dance again for the remainder of the evening: "And did you dance later that evening?" he asked.

She recalled that her cousin had requested a dance which she had refused, putting an end to her dancing that evening: "I did not."

"Then do you regret dancing with me?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest; you are an excellent dancer, Mr. Darcy," she told him.

"I am infinitely glad I danced with you, Miss Elizabeth; it gave me many enjoyable dreams," he told her, then instantly regretted mentioning the dreams. _"You fool!"_ he told himself.

Elizabeth blushed profusely at the suggestion of her appearance in his dreams. Did she ever dream of him?-she wondered. She was unable to recall a single instance of his appearance in her dreams. Not even Mr. Wickham, the man who she had once admired, had ever made an appearance in her dreams. "_I wonder how he would explain his disgraceful treatment of Mr. Wickham_?" she wondered. She dared not ask him such a question and they walked on in silence.

Hoping to move away from the topic of his dreams, he asked the only question he could think of: "How have you occupied your time since I last saw you?"

"During the past few months, I was frequently in company with Mr. Wickham," she told him, hoping to provoke a reaction from him.

Darcy became instantly furious at the mention of his nemesis: _"That bloody blackguard!"_ he thought, attempting to rein in his temper. He clenched his fists at the very thought of that scourge spending time with his dear Elizabeth. "Ah yes, my former childhood friend," he replied, keeping a blank expression.

She felt a small triumph for broaching the subject: "Yes, he spoke of you quite often," she suggested.

"_Why does she take such an eager interest in that scoundrel?"_ he wondered, refusing to allow his temper to get the best of him. "I imagine he would have mentioned our encounter last summer when he attempted to elope with my sister," he calmly replied with a clenched jaw.

She gasped in horror: "Elope!" she exclaimed as she stopped walking.

He observed her shocked demeanor and pale countenance. He wanted to tell her that Wickham was not the man she thought he was, but refrained from revealing the distressing details. "Indeed; I of course objected," he simply replied.

Unable to speak, she stared wide-eyed and grave: _"It could not be possible!"_ she fervently hoped, refusing to believe that Mr. Wickham capable of such a scheme.

"_Certainly she would not believe his lies,"_ he thought. _"My Elizabeth is far too clever to be taken in by his false charm," _he thought. "I hope you will not disagree, Miss Elizabeth, that a girl of fifteen is far too young to think of marriage," he told her, hoping that she would comprehend the gravity of the offence Wickham had committed.

"Fifteen?" she whispered in shocked dismay. She attempted to imagine the immense pain and sorrow that would befall her own family if _her_ fifteen year old sister was thusly abused.

Sensing her shock, he continued: "Of course, I could hardly blame him for making such an attempt. Georgiana's dowry of thirty thousand pounds is far too great a temptation for a young man to resist," he suggested.

"Thirty thousand?" she repeated in disbelief. She sincerely hoped that the story was untrue.

He was well aware that she had intended to accuse him of wrong-doing in his dealings with Wickham: "But I have interrupted your story; I imagine he also mentioned that we grew up together and that my father was quite fond of him," he responded, knowing of Wickham's methods of gaining sympathy.

She nodded: "He did indeed," noting the similarities in that story.

"Yes, my excellent father funded his education at Cambridge," he told her. _"And he squandered the opportunities given to him by living a life of idleness and depravity,"_ he thought to himself.

"_Ask him about the living,"_ an inner voice told her. "There was a bequest, was there not?" she suggested.

"Indeed there was. My father generously bequeathed a living in the church," he replied. _"Fortunately, my father never knew of such depravity"_ he silently thanked the Heavens.

"And yet the living was not granted to him," she replied, certain that his offence would finally be revealed.

"_Absolutely not, that blackguard should never presume to be a leader of souls!"_ he thought. "But certainly your good friend must have mentioned that he declined the living in exchange for a cash payment," he explained.

"Well, no," she replied, finally beginning to suspect that the charming and amiable Mr. Wickham had not been entirely truthful with her about the details of his dealings with Mr. Darcy.

"Yes, I believed at the time that three thousand pounds was quite a generous settlement. You can imagine my surprise when he returned some time hence claiming poverty. How do you suppose an educated young man could have spent his entire inheritance in such a short time?" he asked her, hoping that she would finally believe that he had committed no offense against Wickham; that in fact, all the offences committed were on Wickham's side.

Elizabeth was devastated. She had based most of her dislike of Mr. Darcy based the stories that Mr. Wickham had told her. She thought him to be an honest man based solely on his handsome good looks and his charming manners. "_How could I have believed him? Was it only because Mr. Darcy insulted me and Mr. Wickham flattered me?" _she wondered. _"What vanity?"_ she silently chided herself.

The Colonel then appeared in the grove and approached them on the path, waving cheerfully. Darcy wished he had more time to speak with her: "Do you still have a poor opinion of me, Miss Elizabeth," fearing that they had not yet come to an understanding.

She was heartily ashamed of herself and was able only to force a whisper from her throat: "No, Mr. Darcy, I realize that my poor opinion of you was based on false information. I now find that I was quite foolish to dislike you," she admitted.

The Colonel then arrived to remind Darcy of their engagement with their aunt. The final results of their review was to be discussed over breakfast with the Lady and her steward. Since he and the Colonel had previously agreed to this notification, Darcy could hardly object to the intrusion. He acknowledged that the interruption was unavoidable but lamented that he had once again failed to secure Elizabeth's acceptance.

He advised the Colonel that he would join them directly and waited for him to walk up the path. "One word from you shall end my suffering," he told her.

"One word?" she asked in confusion.

He squeezed her hands and gazed intently into her eyes. "Yes."

She smiled, unable to resist his endearing smile; however, she could never find happiness in the midst of Jane's suffering. No, she must keep to her resolve and wait for him to reverse his actions: "I hope to see you and Mr. Bingley again in London, Mr. Darcy. I shall advise my uncle that you will call on us; he shall enjoy meeting you," she advised him.

He kissed her hand, turned it over and stroked her palm. He pulled a red rose bud from his coat pocket, placed it in her hand and covered it with her other hand: "You hold my heart in the palm of your hands, Miss Elizabeth," he whispered, even though they were quite alone.

Her heart fluttered as she gazed into his eyes; so intense and so sincere. He offered his arm, escorted her down the path to the parsonage gate and took his leave of her. She heard him call out as she reached for the gate:

"Turn again, thou fair Eliza!  
>Ae kind blink before we part;<br>Rue on thy despairing lover,  
>Can'st thou break his faithfu' heart?" (1)<p>

She found herself unable to prevent a broad smile and dipped a graceful curtsy.

In return, he blew her a kiss and bowed with a grand flourish, then walked away.

Hiding the rose in her pocket, she watched him rush up the path to Rosings.

~~oo~~

During the discussion of the estate, Aunt Catherine scowled at Darcy, showing her displeasure. Not only had the review disclosed several repairs and tenant disputes that had been neglected since the previous review, he had not agreed to the engagement announcement she had long hoped for. He ignored her scowls and harrumphs while he presented their findings and recommendations for improvement; he had no expectations of her acceptance of either. He also ignored the Lady's meaningful glances in Anne's direction, as though she meant to divert his attention to Anne and prompt his heartfelt declaration; no, that declaration has already been made to the loveliest woman imaginable-he thought. He allowed nothing to divert him from the task at hand, knowing that his family obligation was nearing an end and he would soon be released from this one for another year. It seemed rather a waste of time, since his aunt had not implemented the recommendations they had made in previous years; however, this year his obligation had brought him back into company with his beloved Elizabeth and he could only be thankful for that twist of fate.

~~oo~~

At noon, Darcy and the Colonel returned to call on the parsonage and take their leave. Collins offered his profuse thanks for the thoughtfulness and generosity of the two distinguished gentlemen who had condescended to include him and his family in their thoughts. Charlotte thanked the gentlemen for their company and invited them to return whenever they were in the area. Maria quietly thanked the gentlemen for their visits. Elizabeth thanked them for their lively conversation and wished them a safe journey. Although she had once thought the Colonel to be the better man, her thoughts now were only of Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth found herself staring through the window at the path to Rosings long after he had disappeared. His charm had surpassed anything that she would have ever imagined for such a reserved man. Where she once thought another man to be handsome and charming, she realized that Mr. Darcy had more charm and appeal than any other man of her acquaintance. They may have begun their acquaintance with misunderstandings and misinterpretations but he had explained himself fully and had promised to remedy his errors. She could not help but find herself very pleased to have such a devoted suitor. She dipped her hand into her pocket to touch the tender rose bud hiding there; a heartfelt gift from her faithful suitor.

(1) Excerpt: "_Thou Fair Eliza_" Robert Burns (1791)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). I'm sorry if some of you hoped for a quick engagement but this writer needs to prolong their story a little longer! Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	9. Confessions

**Endeavor at Civility**

**(Author's Note: **Thank you again and again for your lovely comments and reviews on the last chapter!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>**Confessions**

The two cousins were mostly silent during the carriage ride to London; Darcy had previously admitted his failure to secure Elizabeth's hand and the Colonel could not bring himself to tease his younger cousin about it. "I wish we had taken care of Wickham when we had the chance," he told Darcy.

Darcy shook his head: "I told you I would have no part of that," he replied. Richard had suggested that they 'dispose' of Wickham after the elopement incident but Darcy had no taste for such severe tactics.

"But he is slandering the Darcy name!" the Colonel insisted. "He must be brought under control!" he demanded.

"I will think of something," Darcy suggested and then fell silent again.

The Colonel observed Darcy as he gazed at the passing scenery, wondering what was going through his mind. After an excruciating silence, he finally spoke: "What possessed you to interfere with Bingley's affairs of the heart?" he asked.

"He has been disappointed in love so many times in the past, I hoped to protect him," Darcy replied.

"Was the woman sincere in her regard for him?" the Colonel inquired.

Darcy nodded: "I believe so. Of course, in hindsight, it was the worst decision of my life. If I had kept my silence, Bingley might well be married to the desire of his heart and I might well be betrothed to mine," he sadly observed.

"Bingley will most likely have no appreciation for your protection in this case," the Colonel advised him.

Darcy returned his gaze to the passing scenery: "No, I believe he will not," he replied.

"You have placed yourself in the unenviable position of needing both Bingley's forgiveness and his action to gain Miss Elizabeth's forgiveness," the Colonel observed.

Darcy sighed deeply and shook his head in frustration: "Strategy is your forte; how would you advise me?" he asked.

The Colonel shook his head: "Unfortunately, conquering the enemy is my forte, not begging for forgiveness. I wish you God's speed," was his only reply.

"Perhaps I should send a silent offering to Aphrodite," Darcy suggested.

The Colonel chuckled: "Indeed, I believe the goddess of love is your only hope."

Darcy did then send his silent offering to the goddess:

"O Venus, beauty of the skies,  
>To whom a thousand temples rise,<br>Gaily false in gentle smiles,  
>Full of love-perplexing wiles;<br>O goddess, from my heart remove  
>The wasting cares and pains of love.<p>

If ever thou hast kindly heard  
>A song in soft distress preferred,<br>Propitious to my tuneful vow,  
>O gentle goddess, hear me now.<p>

Thy needful presence I implore.  
>In pity come, and ease my grief,<br>Bring my distempered soul relief,  
>Favour thy suppliant's hidden fires,<br>And give me all my heart desires." (1)

The two sat in silence for a few minutes while Darcy contemplated his situation. "Part of my hesitation to address Elizabeth was my obligation to the family; I know the earl has high expectations for my match," he explained. The cousins regularly referred to the Colonel's father as 'the earl'.

"I can foresee no reason for the earl's objections to Miss Elizabeth," the Colonel replied.

"May I depend on you to support my choice?" Darcy asked.

"I shall sing Miss Elizabeth's praises to the earl myself and you shall have no cause to doubt your family's acceptance," the Colonel assured him.

~~oo~~

That evening, Lady Catherine invited her parson and his guests to dine at Rosings. During dinner, her Ladyship mentioned that Mr. Darcy had been excessively sorry to leave due to his strong attachment to Rosings, while casting meaningful glances at her daughter. Collins smiled and nodded in agreement with the Lady. Elizabeth glanced at Miss de Bourgh who merely hung her head at her mother's inferences. She wondered momentarily what the Lady would say if she knew that Mr. Darcy's attachments lay elsewhere.

She knew perfectly well that Mr. Darcy's hesitation to leave had nothing whatsoever to do with his timid cousin. She had sent her suitor away without accepting him; she felt some remorse at causing him that pain. However, she could not in good conscience accept him with these lingering doubts in her mind. She could not very well consider accepting the man who had been responsible for her sister's heartbreak. Despite the fact that Jane claimed to be content, Elizabeth knew that she still suffered heartbreak over Mr. Bingley.

Lady Catherine considered Elizabeth's silence as an indication that she was also hesitant to leave and suggested that she write to her mother and request permission to extend her visit to Rosings. Elizabeth thanked her with all civility and graciously declined, despite her ladyship's insistence to the contrary. No; it would never do to delay her journey back to Jane who had waited long enough to be reunited with Mr. Bingley; she must hasten back to London as planned. She dearly longed to have her dear sister's company again and share confidences with her. Of course, her desire to see the gentleman from Derbyshire again also weighed heavily in her decision.

~~oo~~

The next day, Elizabeth set out for her early morning ramble and allowed her mind to wander. Had Mr. Darcy yet seen Mr. Bingley? Would he come to her uncle's house in Cheapside? Would he bring Mr. Bingley with him? Had he yet apologized? Had Mr. Bingley accepted his apology?

"_Of course, Mr. Bingley is a gentle, forgiving creature, as is Jane!"_ she thought. She was certain that he would forgive Mr. Darcy. _"And then, when he calls on Jane, she will easily forgive him and all will be set to rights!" _she concluded, feeling confident about Jane's future.

Looking beyond her short stay in London, she wondered if Mr. Darcy would visit her in Hertfordshire. That would be the ultimate test of his steadfastness. If he would come to Longbourn and withstand her sisters' foolishness, her Mama's blunt manners and her Papa's dry humor all for her benefit, she would know without question that he was the type of man who would best suit her.

She recalled her mortification her family had caused her at the Netherfield ball. Of course, Mr. Darcy had also witnessed their behavior and had disappeared for Hertfordshire the following day, taking Mr. Bingley with him. Could her family be the reason for the repression of his feelings? Or had he fallen in love with her despite the ridiculous antics of her family?

Did she love Mr. Darcy?- she wondered. Yes, he was proud but he had good cause for _some_ pride; he was the owner of his ancestral home and large fortune. _"What man who had been graced with such advantages would not be proud?"_ she reasoned.

He had changed so greatly from the man she had known in Hertfordshire. Back then, he had barely paid her any attentions and now he paid her _every_ attention. The difference, of course, must be that he was now in love; love had changed him. Had love changed her?-she wondered. She had once hated him, or perhaps she only hated him because he had wounded her vanity. Hearing a handsome man call you 'tolerable' is a crushing blow for any woman!

She was appalled by her own vanity; that the overheard insult about her appearance was the cause of all her prejudices against him, without ever hearing his side of the story. She was dismayed by her own gullibility; how she had chosen to believe that Mr. Wickham had been victimized by Mr. Darcy! That a young man had appealed to her vanity, causing her to doubt Mr. Darcy's character. That she had never questioned why Mr. Wickham had revealed such intimate and private details of his personal life almost immediately upon making her acquaintance!

But for what purpose had that been that done?-she wondered. How would Mr. Wickham benefit from spreading such falsehoods amongst the Meryton residents? Why had he sought so diligently to discredit Mr. Darcy? What could he hope to gain by employing such tactics?

Her thoughts, though somewhat disjointed, were filled with nothing but Mr. Darcy; but did she love him?-she wondered.

~~oo~~

The ladies were agreeably employed in the sitting parlor at Hunsford: "Did Mr. Darcy declare himself?" Charlotte whispered while Maria was busy with her needle project.

Elizabeth was unable to bring her eyes to Charlotte's: "He did," she whispered.

Charlotte was impatient to hear more: "And?" she inquired.

Elizabeth momentarily hesitated: "And… he... offered for me," she replied with a grave expression.

Charlotte studied her friend's grave demeanor and became alarmed: "Oh, Eliza, surely you did not refuse him!" Charlotte quietly exclaimed in disbelief; however, Elizabeth offered no response. "Please tell me that you were not so rash!" she pleaded.

Maria looked up from her work and Elizabeth patiently waited for her to return her attentions to her handiwork: "No – I did not refuse him, but I gave no answer," she whispered in reply. Observing her friend's disappointment, she continued: "He took me by surprise! I expect neither his declaration nor his offer," she quietly explained.

Charlotte shook her head in frustration: "Eliza, why do you refuse to see what is right in front of you!" she exclaimed. "He could hardly keep his eyes from you!"

"I know! I have been blind! I was sure his gazes were only to find fault with me. But I must say, I was shocked that he would consider _me_ if he considered Jane unsuitable for his friend," she told her.

"Did he indeed have a hand in their separation?" Charlotte inquired. Elizabeth nodded silently. "Did he explain himself?" she asked. Elizabeth again nodded. "Eliza, I beg of you! Please do not be a simpleton! Mr. Darcy is worth ten Mr. Wickhams!" she pleaded with her friend.

Neither woman paid any heed to young Maria, who was now listening to every word of their conversation.

"Charlotte, you know perfectly well that my opinion on marriage is different from yours," Elizabeth replied.

"Yes, yes but certainly you must know that an offer like this shall not come again! Besides his wealth, Mr. Darcy is handsome and he is obviously smitten with you! Can you not see that for yourself?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes Charlotte, of course; but it is so complicated! How can I accept the man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?" Elizabeth replied.

"Do you not return his affections?" Charlotte inquired.

Once again Elizabeth turned her thoughts inward: _"Do I love Mr. Darcy?"_ she wondered.

~~oo~~

The day after he arrived at his London townhouse, Darcy sent a servant to Hurst House to deliver his calling card to Bingley; it seemed somewhat a cowardly method of announcing his return to Town but he desperately wished to avoid being in Caroline's company; he needed all of his courage to confess his interference with Miss Bennet to Bingley.

He entered his study and snipped a few sprigs of lavender from a plant in the window, placing them into the inner pocket of his coat. He had ordered blooming lavender plants from his florist as soon as he had arrived in Town and had them placed all over the townhouse. The light scent reminded him of his beloved and he carried it with him in an inside pocket. Today he would need the reminder as he faced his trusting friend.

Bingley arrived with his usual smiles and good natured behavior which quickly turned to anger. Darcy confessed the whole of the affair, including his failure to advise him of Miss Bennet's residence in town for nearly four months. Bingley paced in the study, angrily shouting at Darcy; displaying behavior never before displayed in Darcy's presence. Darcy withstood the angry insults against his character; he deserved nothing less. He apologized profusely and offered to do anything required of him. Bingley responded by abruptly leaving the townhouse.

Georgiana then appeared at the door of the study: "Is something amiss, Brother?" she asked.

Darcy then confessed the whole of the affair to his sister; how he had separated the two lovers and kept Miss Bennet's presence in Town a secret from Bingley.

Georgiana listened to the story and sensed his regret: "But you must not be too hard on yourself, Brother, for you thought you were doing a service to your friend," she told him.

He shook his head in disagreement: "No, Georgiana, I was duplicitous. I neglected to tell him that I fell in love with Miss Bennet's sister," he told her.

Georgiana's surprise and delight surpassed her concern for his regrets: "You are in love?" she asked.

He nodded his head: "Indeed, with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I have offered for her hand but she too is angry with me and has not provided her response," he sadly told her.

Georgiana was immediately concerned for her brother: "Oh William! How terrible for you! What is to be done?" she asked.

"I must reunite Bingley with his Miss Bennet but how that is to be accomplished is quite uncertain," he replied.

"But you must go to him, offer your apologies and beg for his forgiveness!" she insisted.

He sighed, knowing that she was perfectly correct. If Elizabeth was not yet ready to forgive him, he could have no expectations of Charles' gracious forgiveness. He would go to Hurst House tomorrow and repeat his apologies.

~~oo~~

"My dear Mr. Darcy! How lovely to see you! We are so pleased that you have come to call on us," Caroline Bingley purred as she dipped an elegant curtsy.

He exchanged pleasant civilities with her and her sister, then inquired after Bingley.

"Oh yes, Charles is in the library and shall be so pleased to see you!" she told him with a cheery voice and a charming smile.

"Thank you, I will go to him immediately," he replied, attempting to take his leave.

She would not allow him to leave so easily: "Oh but you must dine with us this evening, Mr. Darcy, if you are not already engaged," she suggested.

"_There is no possibility on Earth that I would willingly agree to be in your company,"_ he thought as he appraised her. She really was quite repellent. "I _am_ engaged this evening but I thank you for the invitation," he blandly replied. In all truthfulness, he had instructed his secretary to decline all invitations sent to the townhouse, but he had no hesitation in giving Caroline this small bit of false information.

Refusing to relent, she continued: "But then you must dine with us _tomorrow_ evening, Mr. Darcy. We have not seen you in an _age_ and are most anxious to catch up with you," she told him with a demure smile.

He thought that she must imagine herself quite irresistible, as she smiled and fluttered her lashes. _"There is no comparison between you and my beloved,"_ he thought. _"Elizabeth is everything that is lovely, while you only pretend to be lovely." _"I believe I have several engagements already planned but I shall check with my secretary," he evasively replied.

"Oh yes, we know how busy you are, Mr. Darcy," she conceded with a coquettish smile.

He quickly quit the room, went directly to the library and closed the door. "Darcy, what are you doing here?" a startled Bingley asked him.

He set his resolve to earn Charles' forgiveness: "Charles, I came to apologize to you once again. I am heartily sorry for offending you and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me," he humbly told his friend.

Charles was in no way ready to offer his forgiveness: "Why are you apologizing after four months? Why did you not do so earlier?" he warily inquired.

"I thought Miss Bennet was similar to the other women in your past, Charles. I was not aware of her affections until a few days ago. Miss Elizabeth advised me of her sister's continued distress and I realized that I had made an error," he admitted.

Charles was startled: "Miss Bennet is in distress?" he asked, filled with concern.

"I am sorry, Charles. I thought you would forget her the same way you forgot all the others," Darcy explained.

Charles nodded his head: "I must admit that I _did_ forget the others but I shall _never_ forget Miss Bennet!" he insisted with a wistful look in his eyes.

Darcy nodded: "If you wish to renew the connection with her, I will do everything in my power to help you," he suggested.

"Charles," Caroline called from the doorway. "You must not keep Mr. Darcy all to yourself! Louisa and I wish to visit with him as well," she said as she glided across the floor and took hold of Darcy's arm.

He was repulsed by her touch and wanted desperately to remove his arm from her clutches but had no desire to touch her. "I regret that my visit is a short one, Miss Bingley," he told her. "Turning to Bingley, he said: "I hope you will consider my suggestion, Charles." Turning to Caroline: "Miss Bingley, if you will kindly release me, I shall take my leave," he said, glaring at her.

She increased her grip on him: "Oh Mr. Darcy, if I had my way, I should _never_ release you!" she cooed, with a breathy voice and fluttering lashes. Noticing his icy glare, she dropped her hands and dipped a well-practiced low curtsy, revealing her cleavage.

He clamped his eyes shut at the sight of her breasts and made haste for the door. She called out after him but he was out the door and into his carriage before she could finish.

~~oo~~

Bingley appeared at Darcy House the next morning and Darcy heartily welcomed him. "Where is Miss Bennet?" he asked, dispensing with the usual civilities.

"She is on Gracechurch Street in Cheapside with her aunt and uncle Gardiner," Darcy replied.

"I must go to her immediately. Will you take me?" Bingley asked.

Darcy recognized the determination in his friend's eyes. He shifted nervously in his chair: "I have another confession, Charles. I proposed to Miss Elizabeth," he admitted.

Bingley was incredulous: "What other deceptions have you kept from me?" he demanded.

"Just that, Charles. That I thought the Bennet family unworthy of your notice but that I have been in love with Miss Elizabeth these many months. I tried to deny it even to myself but it was of no use. When I saw her in Kent I knew I had to make my offer," he humbly told his friend.

Bingley's color had risen to a bright red: "Am I to congratulate you now that you have found _your_ happiness while denying me mine?" he angrily inquired with clenched fists.

"No Charles, Miss Elizabeth is angry with me for the same reason that you are angry. She will not forgive me until I reverse my interference with you and Miss Bennet," he told his friend with all humility.

Bingley paced the room in an agitated manner. "You ought not to have done it!" Bingley insisted.

"No," Darcy agreed.

Bingley continued to pace: "You ought to have revealed yourself to me long before now!" he insisted.

"Yes," Darcy agreed.

Bingley slowed his pacing but remained adamant: "We might have been happily married by now," he claimed.

"Yes, I am certain that you would. I apologize again and again, Charles," Darcy told him.

Bingley finally sat down: "How am I to explain such a lengthy absence? How will she ever forgive me?" he said, holding his head in his hands.

"I shall take full responsibility, Charles. I will beg Miss Bennet's forgiveness," Darcy suggested.

"When?"

"Miss Elizabeth expects us to call on her when she returns to Town on Saturday," Darcy advised him.

Both gentlemen had the same thought; even though Saturday was only a few days away, the wait would be excruciating.

(1) Extract from "_A Hymn to Venus_", Ambrose Philips 1711 (English translation of "_The Hymn to Aphrodite_" written by the Greek poet, Sappho, 630-570 BCE)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). ODC reunite in the next chapter! Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	10. Hesitation

**Endeavor at Civility**

**Chapter 10: ****Hesitation**

**(Author's Note: **Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, comments and reviews! Our two couples reunite in this chapter!)

* * *

><p>Darcy and Bingley used the next few interminable days to discuss the trip to Rosings and how Miss Bennet's distress had been revealed. Bingley repeatedly expressed his fear of being unfavorably received at the Gardiner residence and Darcy did everything in his power to convince his friend that he would be welcomed there. Bingley finally became calm and looked forward to Saturday morning with eager anticipation. The two friends discussed the tasks required to re-open Netherfield and Bingley carefully compiled a detailed list, hopeful that Miss Bennet would favor him with her forgiveness.<p>

~~oo~~

Elizabeth's last week in Kent did then pass without incident. She rose early for her morning walks, and used the time to ponder what had occurred in recent weeks. She recalled her walks on the very same path with Mr. Darcy, who had been mostly quiet during the first few walks. She wondered what he would have said, had he been inclined to talk. Would he have declared himself sooner? Would he have mentioned his involvement with Mr. Wickham, had she not brought it up? Would he have expressed his pride in separating Mr. Bingley from Jane, as he had done with the Colonel?

She wondered at his hesitancy; if he had loved her for so many months, why did he wait months to declare himself? Why did he leave Hertfordshire last November if he had loved her?

Perhaps it had been her lesser standing or lack of connections; she had such a small dowry and her acquaintances were of little consequence. A man like Mr. Darcy would most likely never consider such a match. He had seemed quite displeased with the Hertfordshire society where Sir William was the most notable man of her acquaintance but, besides having claim to only a small fortune, he was mostly a dull, repetitive man with never much to add to the conversation.

She wondered if her family had been the cause of his hesitation. While they were infinitely dear to her, she had to admit that her Mama was a constant source of embarrassment, endlessly spouting forth her opinions for all the world to hear. Then there was her indifferent Papa, content to amuse himself by noting the absurdities that life had to offer, but he was mostly cloistered away in the privacy of his book room. Other than Jane, who was serene and lovely and Mary, who was as quiet as a mouse, her younger sisters were forever giving her cause for embarrassment; they were boisterous, lazy, vain and frivolous, constantly seeking the attentions of the local militia men. She and Jane had often attempted to rein them in, to no avail.

Could a man such as Mr. Darcy ever tolerate such connections?-she wondered.

She had once prided herself on her discernment but now conceded that she had failed miserably in judging the characters of both Mr. Wickham and Mr. Darcy; she had given all her support to the one who deserved _none_ and denied all to the one _most_ deserving. She could not have been _more_ foolish or a _worse_ judge of character, in her own estimation.

All this time she had dismissed her friend's advice; _"Dear Charlotte had known all along that Mr. Darcy was an honorable man but – __**no**__ – I believed myself to be the better judge with the deepest insight. I with such __vast__ knowledge of men; my __worldly__ insight; my intuitive perceptions; my __superior__ intellect! How __vain__, how __stubborn__, how __arrogant__!"_ she harshly reprimanded herself, wishing she had not so carelessly dismissed her friend's advice. She vowed at that moment to give more credence to the advice and opinions of others.

One morning, the rain prevented her from walking outdoors and she was forced to remain in her chambers. Mr. Collins was also an early riser and she had no desire to hear endless praises of his esteemed patroness or her daughter. She sat by the window watching the rain and wondered what Mr. Darcy was doing at that moment. Was it also raining in London? Did he also walk early in the mornings? Did he keep town hours? He was probably still asleep, she concluded. She gazed at her bed and imagined Mr. Darcy sleeping there. She then jumped up from her chair and paced the room, discomposed at the very thought!

How did that thought come into her head?-she wondered. Never in her life had she entertained such thoughts! Not even had she dreamt of such a thing! Mr. Darcy certainly _had_ invaded her every thought lately, she noticed.

~~oo~~

During the journey to London, Maria jabbered on excitedly about their visit and how pleased she was to have dined so frequently at Rosings. She had been awestruck by the inimitable Lady Catherine and was finally able to express herself without fear of recrimination from the ever-critical Lady. Elizabeth listened attentively to Maria's observations but longed to be reunited with Jane and her more sensible attitude.

Once they arrived at her uncle's house on Gracechurch Street and greeted everyone, she finally had a few minutes alone with her sister. "You must be tired from your journey. I should leave you to rest," Jane told her.

Elizabeth grasped her sister's hands: "No Jane, you must stay! I must tell you my news! Mr. Darcy has proposed!" she exclaimed.

Jane's was unable to hide her astonishment: "Mr. Darcy?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded with a playful smile. "But you dislike each other," she said with a pained expression.

Elizabeth smiled: "He declared himself quite ardently and was quite despondent when he left without receiving my answer," she told her sister.

"You have not accepted him?" Jane asked.

She shook her head: "Not yet but he was quite sincere and civil. Apparently he has been in love with me since before he left Hertfordshire," she explained.

"Then why did he leave? Why did he allow months to pass without returning to you and declaring himself?" Jane asked as tears spilled from her eyes.

Elizabeth knew that Jane spoke from her broken heart as she recalled her disappointment over Mr. Bingley. The very same question about Mr. Darcy had plagued her during the past few days and tears stung her own eyes: "Oh Jane," she cried, uncertain if she should reveal Mr. Darcy's role in Mr. Bingley's removal from Netherfield. After a glance at her sister's miserable countenance, she decided that the story could wait; Jane was far too distressed to hear that story. "He revealed his true history with Mr. Wickham. The story Mr. Wickham relayed to us was filled with falsehoods and fabrications. I am deeply ashamed that I believed such deceptions," she told her sister. She revealed all she knew about Mr. Wickham, including the bequeathed living and the failed elopement. "Do you blame me for liking Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

"Oh no, I could not blame you but do you truly like him?" Jane asked.

"Well, I certainly do not dislike him as I did before. He was very sincere and the affectionate gaze in his eyes! Oh Jane, if you had only seen it!" Elizabeth told her.

Jane sadly nodded her head: "Yes, I believe I did see that gaze once before – in Mr. Bingley's eyes. But he left me Lizzy and Mr. Darcy left you! How are we to forget that?" she asked, filled with despair.

Elizabeth embraced her sister and decided that there should be no more discussion today about Mr. Darcy or Mr. Bingley.

~~oo~~

When alone in her aunt's company, Elizabeth retold the story of Mr. Darcy's proposal: "Have you given Mr. Darcy your reply?" Aunt Madeline asked Elizabeth.

"Not as yet," she replied.

"You must not trifle with the man's affections," her aunt warned.

"No, I have no intentions of doing so but I wish to observe him in Hertfordshire. During his first visit there, he was continuously giving offence. He seems quite altered now and if he remains amiable, I see no reason to reject him. If he were to return to his previous offensive behavior, we would not suit."

She then relayed the story of Mr. Darcy's interference and his promise to bring Mr. Bingley to call on them.

~~oo~~

Darcy and Bingley arrived the following morning at Gracechurch Street to call on the Bennet sisters. Jane was so surprised to see Bingley standing before her after many months of separation that she became pale and began to tremble, desperately attempting to stem the flood of tears that threatened to erupt. Elizabeth held her sister's hand as she made the proper introductions and civilities were exchanged. She sat next to Jane on the sofa with a firm grasp on her sister's hand. Mrs. Gardiner was an excellent hostess and engaged the gentlemen in polite conversation while the Bennet sisters sat in silence, avoiding the eyes of the gentleman callers. Knowing precious little of the details but sensing an awkward encounter, poor Maria Lucas knew not where to fix her eyes and stared uncomfortably at her hands.

Mr. Gardiner observed his niece's reactions and became immediately suspicious of the two gentlemen: "Excuse me gentlemen, may I trouble you to join me in my study?" he asked, walking out of the room without waiting for their response. The two men dutifully followed him into the study and he closed the door behind them. "Might I inquire as to why my nieces would be so ill at ease in your company?" he asked, not bothering to mask his annoyance.

Darcy spoke first: "I am to blame, Mr. Gardiner. I convinced Bingley here to leave Hertfordshire last autumn to prevent an alliance with Miss Bennet," he humbly admitted.

Bingley shook his head: "I am to blame, Mr. Gardiner. I allowed others to persuade me to leave Miss Bennet even though I felt myself to be in love with her," he said.

"No Charles, you would not have left Miss Bennet if I had not conspired with your sisters to remove you," Darcy told him.

"No Darcy, I am my own man. I should have followed my own counsel," Bingley insisted. Turning to Mr. Gardiner, he continued: "I have come today to beg Miss Bennet to forgive me and, if she has no objections, I dearly wish to renew our acquaintance," he humbly told the older gentleman.

Gardiner nodded his head thoughtfully: "I see. And how does Mr. Darcy benefit from this renewed acquaintance?" he inquired.

"It is my fondest wish to win Miss Elizabeth's hand. I proposed to her last week and am still awaiting her reply," Darcy replied.

Gardiner chuckled: "I see. So it is love, is it, that has motivated you both to call on my nieces today?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes Sir," the two gentlemen replied in unison.

Gardiner considered this for a moment and then addressed them: "Very well then, I will not permit a private audience but you may offer your apologies and then take your leave," he instructed.

"Yes Sir – Thank you Sir," they both replied, offering respectful bows.

Gardiner chuckled to himself as he escorted the two gentlemen back to the drawing room. "Well, my lovely girls, shall we hear what the gentlemen have to say?" he said, gesturing for the gentlemen to address his nieces.

Bingley stood before the two sisters and addressed Jane: "Miss Bennet, you must allow me to apologize for leaving Hertfordshire so abruptly last November. I had not the least intention of quitting Netherfield; I had business to attend to in London which took only a few days. However, I allowed myself to be persuaded that staying in London was for the best. I apologize most sincerely and beg your forgiveness," he told her.

Jane was trembling uncontrollably, unable to speak. Elizabeth clung to her sister's hand, attempting to console her: "My sister has been in London these past four months, Mr. Bingley," she told him.

"I am grieved that I have only recently discovered of your residing in Town, Miss Bennet. Had I known, I surely would have called on you. I beg your pardon," he told her, with all humility.

Jane could no longer contain her emotions and allowed the tears to quietly flow. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and held it to her eyes.

Bingley knelt before her: "Miss Bennet, if you can find a way to forgive me, I shall be eternally grateful. I shall do whatever you require to regain your good opinion," he told her, appearing as though he too would burst into tears.

Elizabeth found that she could not stem the flow of her own tears and dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief.

Darcy observed Elizabeth's distress and, recalling his own sister's tears when she suffered her disappointment last summer, he fell to his knees before the two sisters: "Miss Bennet, I am responsible for your present state. If not for my interference, you would not suffer such discomfort. I humbly beg your forgiveness and vow to do whatever is in my power to remedy the situation," he told her with grave sincerity. He turned his eyes to his beloved and encountered her tear filled eyes: "Miss Elizabeth, my failures have never been more evident than at this moment. I apologize from the bottom of my heart and vow never to cause you pain again in the future," he told her, filled with remorse. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her; a small cluster of lavender sprigs fell to the floor and he quickly retrieved it and returned it to his pocket.

The unmistakable scent of lavender wafted through the air and Elizabeth knew not where to fix her eyes; pain consumed the countenances of Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley and her dearest sister.

Both girls were silently weeping and their aunt attempted to comfort them with soothing whispers and gentle caresses, while silently urging her husband to put an end to the visit.

Mr. Gardiner understood his wife's silent petition perfectly: "Very well, gentlemen, you have made your apologies and you may now take your leave," he instructed them. They did so with all civility and were escorted to the front door. Despite the stressful scene he had just witnessed, Gardiner sympathized with the two young lovers: "Gentlemen, you performed admirably. I shall discuss the situation with my nieces and send word to you if you will be permitted to return. I wish you the best of luck," he told them, amiably shaking their hands and seeing them out.

Both gentlemen were silent during the brief carriage ride back to Darcy House. Neither had the inclination nor the ability to speak and both were forced to make use of their handkerchiefs to dry moist eyes. Upon their arrival, Darcy ordered coffee in the study and the two settled in to wait for their refreshments. "Charles, I must apologize to you once again. My interference was simply to prevent your disappointment but I have failed miserably in that regard. If not for my intrusion into your affairs, today's scene would never have occurred," he remorsefully told his friend.

Bingley sadly shook his head: "Nor would it if I had held to my own convictions," he replied. They both fell silent as the coffee was delivered and poured. After the servant withdrew, he continued: "Darcy, it shall serve neither of us to mourn the past. We must discover how to move forward," he told his friend.

"That is, _if_ we are forgiven," Darcy replied and Bingley sadly shook his head in agreement.

~~oo~~

The Bennet sisters had dried their eyes and were sitting comfortably in the sitting parlor with their aunt. After sending Maria to check on the children, Aunt Madeline had consoled her nieces, listened to their stories and encouraged them to drink tea to calm their anxieties. "Jane, my love, Mr. Bingley seemed quite sincere in his apologies. Do you think you might forgive him?" she asked.

Jane regretted the turbulent scene earlier; she normally had better control of her emotions, but seeing Mr. Bingley again after such a long separation had thrown her into a tumult. "He did appear quite sincere, Aunt. However, I wish he had not waited so long to call on me," she replied.

"He was not to blame for that, Jane. He was unaware that you were in town," Aunt replied.

"His malicious sister should have told him," Elizabeth countered.

Jane shook her head in disagreement: "I blame neither Mr. Darcy nor Caroline, Lizzy. I blame only Mr. Bingley! He disregarded his own heart – and mine," she sadly responded.

"I agree that he was far too easily influenced but he is heartily sorry for it and hopes to renew your acquaintance," Aunt told her. "Will you not give him an opportunity to make amends?" she asked.

Jane nodded her head in agreement: "If he comes again to call, I shall be perfectly able to receive him as an indifferent acquaintance," she replied.

Elizabeth knew that Jane would never be truly indifferent to Mr. Bingley but offered her sister a happy smile. She hoped with all her heart that Mr. Bingley would do everything in his power to convince Jane to forgive him. He had made a good beginning earlier today, despite the emotional scene.

Besides the pain in her sister's eyes, Elizabeth could not forget the pain in Mr. Darcy's eyes as he knelt before her; she knew his remorse was sincere and she could not help but forgive him for his role in the separation of the lovers. Despite his faulty assumptions, he had only the best of intentions towards his friend and never intended to hurt Jane. She knew she would forgive him the moment the sprig of lavender fell from his pocket. Knowing that he carried her favorite scent in his pocket was a touching sentiment that made him all the more endearing. She found herself hoping to see him again very soon.

* * *

><p>==oo==<p>

My Dear Brother,

We had a most extraordinary visit today here at Gracechurch Street. Two gentlemen of your acquaintance called on your daughters; Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. They appeared quite sincere and expressed remorse for their absence, earnestly begging forgiveness on their knees. I have never seen such a display!

Both gentlemen told me privately that LOVE has inspired their visit today and I suspect that you shall soon find them knocking on your door!

Yours, etc.,

Edward Gardiner

==oo==

* * *

><p>Darcy opened a note from Mr. Gardiner that had just been delivered by a servant; he and Bingley were invited for tea at two o'clock at the Gardiner residence. This could only mean that the Bennet sisters were willing to renew their acquaintance with Bingley. More importantly, he desperately hoped that it indicated that Elizabeth had forgiven him for his interference and would accept his suit.<p>

Bingley was elated to receive the news of their invitation and he paced in an excited manner until the time finally came for them to depart for Gracechurch Street. When they arrived, they were escorted into the drawing room and greeted the Gardiners and the Bennet sisters, who appeared to be in good spirits.

Jane smiled angelically during the visit and Elizabeth was pleased that her sister seemed to experience no distress; she appeared sedate and received the gentlemen with tolerable ease. Aunt Madeline engaged the visitors in polite conversation while serving the tea and watched them gaze frequently at their favorites.

Bingley expressed his desire to return to Hertfordshire and reopen Netherfield: "I have missed the country exceedingly and am eager to return to the neighborhood," he told them, glancing hopefully at Jane. She was pleased with his attentions and he took this as encouragement to continue. He asked after her parents and each of her sisters and she seemed to be more at ease in his company. She told him of her frequent walks to the park with her younger cousins and he was delighted by the sound of her voice and her sweet smiles.

Darcy smiled during the visit, adding to the conversation when required but giving his full attention to Elizabeth. Of course, the purpose of the visit was for Bingley's benefit; to enable him to display his interest in renewing the acquaintance with the Bennets and more specifically with Miss Bennet. However, he was pleased to be in Elizabeth's company again and refused to tear his eyes away from her unless absolutely necessary.

Gardiner watched the scene unfold before him and concluded that the two gentlemen would most certainly make excellent nephews. At the end of the visit, he invited the gentlemen to return for supper the day after next. Darcy thankfully reciprocated by inviting the entire party to tea the next day. Gardiner took his leave of the gentlemen while allowing his nieces to see them to the door.

~~oo~~

Charles had a moment alone with Jane: "I am pleased that you allowed today's visit, Miss Bennet," he told her. "I hope to prove myself worthy of your forgiveness." He watched her avert her eyes and struggle to make a reply; he knew that he had only just begun to regain her good opinion. "Perhaps you might consider allowing me to accompany you and your cousins to the park one day while you are still in Town," he suggested.

She agreed and had nothing further to say. He quietly took his leave of her and waited for Darcy to join him outside.

~~oo~~

Given a moment of privacy, Darcy grasped Elizabeth's hands and whispered: "I must know if you have forgiven me. I _crave_ your forgiveness," he gravely told her.

Elizabeth gazed into his eyes, smiled and squeezed his hands in return:

"'The quality of mercy is not strain'd,  
>It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven<br>Upon the place beneath. It is twice blest:  
>It blesseth him that gives and him that takes.'" (1)<p>

He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief: "You are too good," he said, relieved in the extreme.

She recalled his emotional apology the day before and maintained her hold on his hands: "Mr. Darcy, your actions and your apologies are greatly appreciated. You are forgiven," she told him with a smile.

"I thank you, Miss Elizabeth," he whispered, raising her hand to his lips and placing a small kiss on the back of her hand. "Has Miss Bennet forgiven Charles?" he asked.

"_Have you not witnessed her suffering_?" she thought to herself. "My sister is the most forgiving creature in the world, Mr. Darcy, but she is motivated by an abundance of caution, which I am certain you would advise your own sister to do in similar circumstances," she wisely told him.

"_If he had done the same to my sister, I would have cut the connection_," he thought to himself. "Charles is a man of his word," he replied.

"_As we all were inclined to believe at one time_," she thought. "Time shall reveal if that is true," she replied.

"_She is the loveliest creature I have ever known,"_ he thought to himself. "My sister is eager to make your acquaintance," he told her, gazing at her intently.

"_His eyes are intoxicating,"_ she thought with a smile. "I look forward to meeting her," she replied.

(1) "_The Merchant of Venice_", William Shakespeare, 1598

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). So, dear Readers, Bingley will have to work for Jane's forgiveness in this fic! Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	11. London Days

**Endeavor at Civility**

**Chapter 11: ****London Days**

**(Author's Note:** Dear Readers, Thank you for your continued support!)

* * *

><p>==oo==<p>

Dear Papa,

I must tell you of a most extraordinary event that occurred whilst I was staying at Kent. I am certain that you shall not believe me but I must assure you that is the utmost truth!

Mr. Darcy has proposed! I know that if I was there with you at Longbourn, you would advise me not to accept him. While it is true that our acquaintance did not have the happiest beginning and I have not yet accepted him, I most certainly shall if he follows me to Hertfordshire. I will readily admit that he was sullen and offensive when we first met but he has changed so greatly that you shall hardly recognize him!

He has been nothing but kind and devoted ever since he first declared himself that I could not help but reconsider my former impression of him. The stories that have been circulated about him have proven to be quite false and he is quite blameless of the accusations made against him. I will recount the full details when I return home but I hope you will give no further credence to such stories.

Jane has also seen Mr. Bingley and when we return home you shall see for yourself the two happiest creatures in the world!

Your affectionate daughter,

Lizzy

==oo==

* * *

><p>The Gardiner party arrived at Darcy House at the appointed hour and Elizabeth was pleased and flattered that Mr. Darcy awaited them at the front door. He looked as dashing as ever, as he thanked the party for coming and welcomed them to his home. As Elizabeth entered the front door she could not help but notice two pots of lavender on the front portico. She imagined that his sister must have made the decision to place them there for the morning sun exposure. However, when she entered the drawing room, observing multiple pots of lavender placed in the windows, she could not help but wonder if Mr. Darcy had them placed there. The familiar scent wafted faintly in the room as she observed a young girl and an older woman awaiting introductions.<p>

The visiting party was then introduced to Miss Georgiana Darcy and her companion, Mrs. Annesley. Miss Darcy seemed somewhat shy, casting her eyes to the floor upon meeting such a large party; however, Elizabeth chose a chair next to her and offered a friendly smile to put the girl at ease. Miss Darcy was a dutiful hostess and with the help of Aunt Madeline and Mrs. Annesley, engaged her guests in pleasant conversation as the tea was served.

They moved to the music room where a small arrangement of pink roses graced the piano-forte. Jane smiled at the sight: "Oh Miss Darcy, what a lovely arrangement!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yes, Miss Bennet, pink is my favorite; it is so hopeful and happy!" she replied with a smile, glancing at her brother.

"Yes, pink roses are my favorite as well," Jane agreed. Elizabeth noticed how similar in temperament Jane and Miss Darcy were. Bingley, ever hopeful to please his favorite, made a note of Jane's preference and was already planning for their next visit.

Darcy invited the party to tour the courtyard behind the house and they all followed him out of doors. Aunt and Uncle Gardiner were diligent chaperones but allowed the gentlemen a moment alone with their favorites. Aunt Madeline engaged Maria in a quiet discussion of the plants and flowers they observed. Jane clung to Miss Darcy's side and Bingley was forced to follow silently behind.

Elizabeth noticed a small lavender garden placed in the center of the courtyard. "I could not help but notice the abundance of lavender at your home, Mr. Darcy," she told him.

He was pleased by her observations: "Indeed, I had it planted as soon as I arrived last month. I find it a pleasant reminder of my favorite," he told her with a smile.

"Might there be a few sprigs in your pocket, Mr. Darcy?" she playfully inquired, recalling the sprig that had fallen from his pocket the day before.

He pulled the lavender from his pocket and handed it to her: "Keep it, if you like; I have more," he whispered with a smile.

She felt a sigh escape her; she had not intended such an emotional display in his presence and regretted allowing it. Her aunt and uncle drew closer and she averted her eyes; knowing perfectly well that Mr. Darcy was delighted with her reaction. The Gardiners thanked their host for his kind invitation, reminded him of their supper engagement the following evening and took their leave.

Darcy and Bingley stood on the street and watched the Gardiner carriage ride down the street and out of sight.

~~oo~~

A small arrangement of pink roses was delivered to Mrs. Madeline Gardiner the next afternoon. The card said only: "With fond thanks, Charles Bingley"

Aunt Madeline was charmed by the gesture: "Dear Jane, he _is_ trying," she told her niece.

"Yes, it is very thoughtful of him to send a hostess gift," Jane agreed.

"He is indeed thoughtful, Jane, but I have no illusions that these roses are meant for me," she advised her niece.

"Do you think not, Aunt?" Jane asked.

"No, silly girl, why would he send your favorite flower to me? They are clearly intended for you," she told Jane.

Jane observed the small arrangement once again and offered a small smile: "He _is_ very thoughtful," she repeated. Observing her aunt's hopeful expression, she smiled: "Pink is such a happy color, is it not?" she asked, finally conceding to her aunt.

"Happy and hopeful," Aunt Madeline agreed.

The gentlemen arrived at the appointed hour, accompanied by Miss Darcy. Introductions were made to the children who were then sent off to the nursery with their nanny. "Will you come to the park with us tomorrow, Mr. Bingley?" the oldest child asked.

"I shall, Amanda, if your Papa allows it," Bingley replied.

All eyes were cast in Mr. Gardiner's direction: "Of course, but you must be on your best behavior, children," he told them. With promises of their most excellent behavior, the children all hurried from the room.

Supper was announced by a servant and the party made their way into the dining room where the pink roses were prominently displayed: "Thank you for the lovely roses, Mr. Bingley," Aunt Madeline told him, gazing at Jane. "They were very much appreciated."

Bingley glanced at Jane and was pleased to see her blush: "It was my great pleasure, Mrs. Gardiner," he replied, taking a seat next to Jane. Darcy and Miss Darcy sat on either side of Aunt Madeline, with Elizabeth next to Darcy. Maria sat next to Uncle Gardiner. The supper hour passed with pleasant conversation.

While the ladies retired to the drawing room, Uncle Gardiner told the gentlemen in no uncertain terms that there would be no more distressing scenes under his roof: "Three young ladies are under my care and I shall not see them upset during their visit," he told them. The gentlemen easily agreed.

After supper, the gentlemen joined the ladies in the drawing room for coffee. Darcy made his way to Elizabeth's side: "Are you enjoying the evening," he asked.

"Very much!" she replied. "I believe my sister is more at ease today."

Darcy glanced at Jane, sitting next to Bingley and she did indeed appear more relaxed. Unfortunately, her serene countenance gave away no special regard for Bingley; however, he resolved to keep his opinions to himself. He would hardly expect the woman to show regard for someone who had caused her so much pain. _"Would Elizabeth ever come to care for me after the pain I have caused her?"_ he wondered. Card tables were brought out and he found himself playing with Elizabeth, Georgiana and Maria.

"Are you fond of cards, Miss Darcy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh my yes!" she replied. "William and I play cards almost every night. He even lets me win sometimes," she teased.

Elizabeth watched a gentle smile grace Mr. Darcy's countenance; she had seen that same smile during several private encounters with the gentleman and hoped to see it again on future encounters.

"Your brother is very kind, Miss Darcy," Maria quipped. "_My_ brothers would _never_ let me win at cards!" she told them with a laugh.

"I am very fortunate indeed," Miss Darcy replied, gazing fondly at her brother.

At the end of the evening, the gentlemen took their leave with promises to return for their engagement in the park with the children. Darcy wondered if he would ever have Elizabeth's acceptance. Bingley wondered if he would ever have Jane's forgiveness.

~~oo~~

On a bright, sunny day in April, four young children were accompanied to the local park by a group of adults: their two older cousins and Miss Maria, two distinguished gentlemen and one nanny. The two younger boys ran on ahead and the nanny ran after them scolding them for their boldness. The two girls remained with their favorite cousins and chattered excitedly, pleased to have their attentions all to themselves. The gentlemen followed dutifully behind. Once they arrived at the park, Bingley offered his arm to Jane and they found a bench to sit and observe the activities.

"Miss Bennet, I hope you are not displeased with my presence here today. If you wish never to see me again, you need only tell me and I shall not disturb you again," he told her.

"No, Mr. Bingley, your presence does not disturb me as much as your absence did," she told him.

Recalling her uncle's instructions not to upset her, he chose his words carefully: "I apologize again and again for my absence, Miss Bennet. I cannot correct the errors of my past but I can promise that I shall not repeat them," he told her.

She averted her eyes: "You allowed outside influences to separate us," she told him.

"I am sincerely sorry for that error in judgment, which shall never occur again. I wish never to be separated from you again. My dearest Miss Bennet, if you bestow me with your forgiveness, you shall observe my steadfastness and dedication." She regarded him with cautious eyes. "I have a plan; will you hear it?" he asked. She nodded. "I shall return to Hertfordshire and re-open Netherfield without my sisters. I shall visit all my neighbors and apologize for my lengthy absence. I shall spend the summer enjoying the advantages of the country. I shall ask my friends and neighbors for their advice on matters of business but on matters of the heart, I shall keep to my own counsel." He waited while she considered his plan.

"Your plan does have some merit, Mr. Bingley," she replied.

"Will you allow it?" he asked.

She gazed into his eyes and beheld his sincere remorse: "I will," she told him.

"I shall be forever in your debt, my dearest, loveliest Miss Bennet. You shall have no cause to ever doubt me again, I assure you," he told her. Then leaning in closer he whispered: "I shall be a most loyal suitor."

"Your sister has quite an unfavorable opinion of me, Sir," she hesitantly reminded him.

"From henceforth, _your_ opinion is the only one that shall concern me, Miss Bennet," he told her with a confident smile.

"I must know, Mr. Bingley, for my own peace of mind," she began, hesitating for a moment.

"Please ask me anything of your desire, Miss Bennet," he encouraged her.

She beheld his eyes, so full of hope and affection: "Are you partial to Miss Darcy?" she whispered, then turned her eyes away, blushing at her own boldness.

"Miss Darcy?" he asked in confusion. "Of course not! How did you form such a notion?" he quietly inquired. Observing her blushes and her averted eyes, he quickly continued: "No, Miss Bennet, indeed not," he told her.

Jane nodded quietly and offered a shy smile, daring not to disclose the contents of the hateful letter she had received from his pernicious sister.

~~oo~~

Darcy was helping the younger boys fly kites at the park. "Are you going to marry Cousin Lizzy?" the older boy asked Darcy.

"I dearly hope to, Phillip," Darcy replied.

"It is supposed to be a great secret but I heard my Mama and Lizzy talking," Phillip admitted.

He desperately wanted to know what was said but dared not pry the information from a six year old child. "Perhaps we ought not listen to conversations that are not meant for our ears," he advised the young boy.

"Yes, that is what my Papa tells me," Phillip confessed.

On the walk back to Gracechurch Street, Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth which she gladly accepted. "I look forward to seeing you at supper tomorrow," he told her.

"As am I; you are an excellent host, Mr. Darcy," she told him.

"It is not my hosting skills that I wish for you to admire, Miss Elizabeth," he earnestly told her.

"What else may I admire, then?" she asked with a smile.

"My loyalty, my devotion, my determination, for example," he replied.

"Yes, you do have all of those qualities, Sir, and I hope to continue to admire them," she told him, smiling sweetly.

"I hope you shall," he replied as they arrived at the house. He removed a red rosebud from his pocket and placed it in her palm.

She allowed a sigh to escape her and suffered no regrets.

~~oo~~

The first thing Elizabeth noticed as she entered the dining room at Darcy House were the pink roses on the table. Once again, Mr. Bingley had purchased Jane's favorites. She observed Jane's blush and knew instantly that she had also come to the same conclusion. In fact, everyone in attendance noticed the pink blooms and smiled appreciatively at Bingley. Darcy instructed his guests to take any chair of their desire; Charles waited for Jane to make her selection and chose one next to her.

Aunt Madeline was in fine spirits and happily engaged Miss Darcy in conversation during the meal.

Darcy observed Elizabeth during supper and imagined her as hostess of many supper parties in the future.

Maria silently observed the glances between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth.

When the gentlemen joined the ladies after supper, Charles and Jane sat in a secluded corner. "Are you responsible for the flower selection, Mr. Bingley?" she asked him.

"I hoped you would notice," Bingley replied with a hopeful smile.

"I thank you most sincerely, Sir. They are quite lovely," Jane told him.

"I hope to impress upon you my earnest desire to be forgiven," he whispered.

"I can easily forgive your past behavior, Mr. Bingley; however I may require more time to forget it," she told him.

He nodded sadly: "Yes, I understand that I have yet to prove myself. I hope to do so when we meet again in Hertfordshire," he replied.

Bingley had already begun his preparations to return to Netherfield. He wrote to Mrs. Nicholls and discussed his sister's care with Henry Hurst. Caroline would not be returning to Netherfield with him and he was honor bound to ensure that she was properly cared for and monitored. Henry had suggested hiring a companion for Caroline and Bingley promised to consider it. His main goal was proving to Miss Bennet that he was a responsible gentleman and could be trusted with her fragile heart.

Darcy suggested that his sister and Elizabeth honor them with performances on the piano-forte. Miss Darcy was quite hesitant to perform but Elizabeth easily agreed and requested that Miss Darcy come sit beside her. Elizabeth performed a piece from memory and Darcy closed his eyes and let his imaginations continue. He was pleased that Elizabeth had taken Georgiana under her wing and hoped to spend many enjoyable evenings at Pemberley in much the same fashion.

At the end of the evening, Bingley invited the entire party to tea at Hurst House the following day.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	12. Inspiration

**Endeavor at Civility**

**Chapter 12: ****Inspiration**

**(Author's Note:** We wrap up the London visit in this chapter.)

* * *

><p>Bingley welcomed the Gardiner party upon their arrival at Hurst House and introduced them to Mr. and Mrs. Hurst. Just as Darcy suspected, Caroline was in attendance, wearing her prettiest smile. Tea was served in the drawing room where an arrangement of pink roses was on display. Jane offered Bingley a smile and he was content just to be in her company. Louisa Hurst proved to be an excellent hostess and engaged her guests in pleasant conversation while she served the tea.<p>

Caroline remained silent during the visit as she observed Mr. Darcy cast his glances to another young woman in the room. Outwardly, she displayed a pretty smile and elegant manners while inwardly seething with contempt and formulating a desperate plan.

Henry Hurst offered to show his guests the small garden in the courtyard and they all followed him outdoors. Before Darcy was able to leave the drawing room, Caroline managed to linger behind the group and blocked Darcy's path out. "Might I have a word, Mr. Darcy?" she asked with a coquettish flutter.

She attempted to dismiss the two footmen in attendance; however they ignored her. Darcy had previously paid the two handsomely and instructed them to stay close by, especially if he were to be alone with Miss Bingley: "_They are here for my protection,"_ he thought, suspecting that she would attempt such a maneuver_._ "I prefer that they remain," he calmly told her, momentarily throwing her off guard. He pulled a sprig of lavender from his pocket and showed it to her: "Have you ever noticed, Miss Bingley, that a scent can inspire wonderful images?" he asked.

She knew perfectly well who wore the lavender scent; she was determined to divert his mind from that woman: "Have you ever noticed _my_ scent, Mr. Darcy?" she asked, moving closer to him. "Orange blossoms," she whispered.

Ignoring her, he held the sprig to his nose and inhaled the scent: "Lavender inspires visions of sparkling eyes and memories of delightful laughter," he told her.

She glared angrily at the footmen who continued to ignore her. "I am so pleased that you are here today! It has been far too long since we have been in company, Mr. Darcy," she cooed, grasping his arm.

He forcibly wrested his arm from her grasp and stepped aside: "I can only hope that someday orange blossoms will inspire a gentleman on your behalf," he told her with an icy glare.

The door burst open and Bingley barged into the room: "Will you not see to our guests, Caroline?" he instructed.

Ignoring the interruption, Caroline continued: "Certainly you must acknowledge, Mr. Darcy, that _some_ women who were educated at the finest seminaries have the greatest advantage over women who have no such education," she told Darcy.

"_Some__ women have the good sense to use their education to __attract__ a man rather than trap him,"_ Darcy thought as he maintained a bland expression. "Good day, Miss Bingley," he said, as he bowed and quit the room, with the footmen following closely behind.

Caroline attempted to follow him but Bingley grabbed her wrist and shut the door: "Darcy will never offer for you," he told her.

She was undeterred: "Release me this instant!" she demanded, attempting to pry her wrist from his grasp.

"Your expectations in that regard are useless, Caroline. Darcy's affections lie elsewhere," he told her.

"Eliza Bennet has nothing to offer Mr. Darcy," she angrily told him. "I am certain he would never throw his life away on a woman of no consequence," she scowled, while she continued to struggle against him.

He tightened his grip: "I will not allow you to interfere," he told her.

She was still undeterred: "You have no power over me, Charles!" she demanded.

Squeezing her wrist even tighter, he scowled at her: "Then perhaps Aunt Edna shall be able to exert her influence over you," he replied, referring to their widowed aunt.

She wondered at his sudden attempt to influence her: "Charles, you are hurting me," she cried, feigning pain.

"That is of no consequence to me since you never once considered the pain _you_ caused by separating me from Miss Bennet," he sneered.

"Charles, you will leave a mark on my wrist if you squeeze any tighter," she insisted, ignoring his accusations.

"I demand your apology for your interference with Miss Bennet or you shall be sent to Aunt Edna," he angrily insisted.

She was shocked at such a suggestion: "What do you mean, Charles? I shall never find a husband in Yorkshire!" she countered.

He grabbed her other wrist and squeezed it: "Apology or banishment? The choice is yours," he angrily told her.

She was undecided which was worse; the humiliation of apologizing for keeping that country nobody away from her brother or banishment to the wilds of Yorkshire with no matrimonial prospects. "I apologize, Charles," she whispered, expecting her immediate release.

He continued to hold her: "If you defy me or interfere again, I shall not hesitate to send you to Yorkshire." She nodded and he released her. "You shall be permitted to remain in London with the Hursts. I suggest that you make the best use of your time to find a suitable match," he advised her.

She rubbed her wrists which glowed bright pink from his tight grasp. "What has come over you, Charles? I have never seen you behave thusly?" she observed.

"Something you shall never understand; love. I love Miss Bennet and nothing shall prevent me from marrying her," he told her.

She laughed with a haughty air: "What a _fool_ you are, Charles! Love has nothing whatsoever to do with marriage!" she told him.

"Has it not? How unfortunate for you and your future husband." Observing her pink wrists, he continued: "You may retire to your chamber and I shall make your excuses for you," he told her.

He left her standing there and returned to his guests. "Caroline makes her apologies; she has taken to her chamber with a headache," he announced.

~~oo~~

The next day Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst called on Georgiana at Darcy House. Georgiana's surprise at seeing the two woman announced in the drawing room threw her into a tumult. Her companion, Mrs. Annesley encouraged her to calm her emotions and receive the callers with grace, which Georgiana managed to do. Tea was ordered and the women made themselves comfortable in the drawing room.

"Is Mr. Darcy at home?" Caroline nonchalantly asked.

Unnerved by this question, Georgiana hesitated: "I believe he is conducting business, Miss Bingley," she replied.

Caroline immediately sprang from her seat, rushed to the study and opened the door where she found Darcy behind the desk. "I am so pleased to find you at home, Mr. Darcy," she cooed, closing the door behind her. She failed to notice her brother sitting in the opposite corner. "We were unable to finish our conversation yesterday," she told him, coming quickly to his side.

The door opened and Georgiana entered followed by Louisa. When Caroline turned around to tell them that she would rejoin them in a moment, she noticed her brother rising from his chair and moving towards her. "I warned you, Caroline," Bingley told her, his face red with anger. "You leave me no choice," he said, moving towards her.

"No Charles, I just meant to tell Mr. Darcy that I…"

Bingley interrupted her by forcibly removing her from the house while Louisa begged for her hosts' pardon and followed them out.

"I suspect that shall be the last we see of Miss Bingley for some time," Darcy told his sister.

~~oo~~

Lady Catherine de Bourgh was announced at the Gardiner residence on Gracechurch Street. Elizabeth performed the introductions, however the Lady took no notice of the tradesman's wife or her house and immediately drew her attention to Elizabeth: "Miss Elizabeth, I noticed a prettyish little park not too far from here. I will be glad to take a turn there, if you will favor me with your company," she said with cool civility. Aunt Madeline encouraged her niece to go and she consented.

Maria Lucas, on the other hand, was sorely distressed at the sight of the illustrious Lady and begged Mrs. Gardiner to go after them: "She is not to be trusted, Mrs. Gardiner!" she exclaimed.

Aunt Madeline and Jane smiled at Maria's state of alarm: "My dear Miss Lucas, you must not be uneasy. Lizzy shall be perfectly safe in Lady Catherine's company," she told the young girl.

Maria silently acknowledged that she may not have been the most astute person in the room but she knew perfectly well that the Lady expected Mr. Darcy to marry Miss de Bourgh; but Mr. Darcy was clearly pursuing Lizzy Bennet. _"What would she do if she found out?"_ she wondered.

She paced frantically in front of the windows until Aunt Madeline begged her to be seated. She took a seat where she could observe the street and anxiously watched out the window. As soon as Mr. Darcy's carriage came into view, she hurried outside to meet him: "Mr. Darcy! You must go to the park immediately! Your Aunt is there with Lizzy!" she cried in a state of alarm.

Darcy immediately boarded the carriage and drove off to the park where he quickly found the two women sitting on a park bench. "I am most seriously displeased," he heard Aunt Catherine say, rising from the bench. The Lady then noticed her nephew: "Darcy! What can you mean by paying your attentions to this woman?" she snarled.

Coming to Elizabeth's side, he grasped her hand: "I beg your pardon, Miss Elizabeth! I had no idea that my aunt would accost you in this manner!" he told her.

Her Ladyship was highly insulted: "You need not apologize to her, Darcy! I am the one who is owed an apology! I insist that you return to Rosings and make your offer to Anne!" she demanded.

"I have repeatedly advised you of my intentions, Aunt. Why do you disregard me?" he asked, signaling to her driver.

"Why do you disregard your obligations to your family?" she asked, as she had done many times in the past.

"I apologize for being such a disappointment to you, Aunt; however, I shall never do as you ask," he told her, offering his arm to Elizabeth.

The Lady harrumphed loudly: "I take no leave of you, Darcy! You or your penniless upstart," she snarled as she turned on her heel and walked to her carriage.

Darcy and Elizabeth watched her drive away and he helped her to sit on the bench.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," she whispered, feeling quite spent from the encounter.

"I apologize most sincerely, Miss Elizabeth," he told her. "I have repeatedly told my aunt that I shall never marry Anne but she refuses to accept it, as you have witnessed."

"Yes, she is quite steady to her resolve. She shall not easily forgive you for refusing her," she replied.

'No, I imagine not," he said with a mischievous smile. "And I also imagine that you must have also displeased her," he told her.

Elizabeth laughed upon hearing this: "She is seriously displeased with me as well," she told him with sparkling eyes.

"I am pleased that you did not succumb to her intimidation. Shall we return to the house? Miss Lucas shall be glad to see you," he told her. During the short ride back to the house, he told her of Maria's warning that sent him to the park.

As soon as they arrived, Maria ran out to greet them. Elizabeth embraced her warmly: "Thank you for sending Mr. Darcy to the park, Maria," she told her young friend. "Charlotte would be so proud of you!" she added.

Of course, Darcy held no such esteem for Charlotte Collins; she must have divulged Elizabeth's secret to her husband, who undoubtedly told Lady Catherine, he reasoned. "I am proud of you, Miss Lucas," Darcy told her. He gazed affectionately at Elizabeth. He was grateful to have found her at the park but he had every confidence that she had held her own against his intimidating Aunt. He was extraordinarily proud of his dearest Elizabeth.

~~oo~~

Now posed with the challenge of safely transporting his sister to Yorkshire, Bingley was forced to turn his attentions away from his return to Hertfordshire and devise a suitable plan for Caroline's travel to Yorkshire. He recalled his brother-in-law's suggestion of hiring a companion and asked for Darcy's advice in locating a suitable candidate.

Considering this a matter of business, Darcy hesitated not in the slightest and directed his secretary to make immediate inquiries about reputable companions. Having recently found an excellent companion for his own sister, he had every confidence that one would also be found for Caroline; of course, the differences between the two females could not be greater. Georgiana was timid and impressionable with an eagerness to please and Caroline was obstinate and headstrong with an inflated sense of entitlement.

~~oo~~

The day after Lady Catherine's visit, Darcy called on Elizabeth and was astonished to see the Gardiner's entertaining a visitor.

"William! How lovely to see you, my dear boy!" she exclaimed, holding her hand out to him.

Darcy went forward, grasped her hand and kissed her cheek: "Aunt Eleanor! I had no idea you were in Town!" he replied with a smile. Aunt Eleanor was indeed the Countess of Matlock, wife of the earl.

"Yes, I only just arrived yesterday. I have been enjoying a lovely visit with Mrs. Gardiner and her beautiful nieces," the countess told him.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him and he was relieved that his aunt had put her at ease.

"I was just explaining to Miss Elizabeth that not all of your relations are prone to flights of fancy!" the countess explained with a mischievous smile.

~~oo~~

The gentlemen arrived at Gracechurch Street for their final dinner with the Gardiners; the ladies would be leaving for Hertfordshire in the morning. As they entered the drawing room, there were pleased to find their favorites smiling; Jane smiled angelically and Elizabeth smiled brilliantly.

When they entered the dining room, a large arrangement of pink roses graced the dining table. "I must thank you again and again for your offering, Mr. Bingley," Aunt Madeline told him with a smile.

"I must thank you for your gracious invitations and your generous hospitality, Mrs. Gardiner. When next you come to Hertfordshire, you must dine with me at Netherfield," he told his hosts. He took his seat next to Jane and she graced him with her angelic smiles.

~~oo~~

On his way out that evening, Darcy had a private word with Elizabeth: "May I have the honor of your reply?" he asked her.

She averted her eyes: "You must forgive my hesitation, Mr. Darcy. We have only recently re-established our connection and I am certain that in good time I should…."

He anxiously interrupted her: "Oh no Miss Elizabeth, I _must_ have your acceptance. I could not think of allowing you to leave London without securing your hand. I have thought of nothing else since our separation," he desperately told her.

"But since our original separation was of your own design, I should hope that you would allow me the opportunity to become better acquainted with you," she insisted.

He shook his head: "Miss Elizabeth…. I would not survive another separation from you," he pleaded.

"It is my greatest hope that when you return to Netherfield with Mr. Bingley, we shall be frequently in company," she suggested.

He paced the floor attempting to compose himself.

"Mr. Darcy, I realize that you are accustomed to having your wishes carried out with all due haste, however, I require more assurances than simple words. I acknowledge that you have been duly remorseful and perfectly attentive during the past fortnight but you must also acknowledge that such a short time is hardly enough to know a person's character," she reasoned.

He could not argue against the wisdom of her statement

"Will you not come to Longbourn and call on me as a proper suitor?" she asked.

He grasped her hands: "You shall be so far away," he whispered.

"Not so far; only four and twenty miles! What is four and twenty miles of good road?" she asked with an arch smile, waiting for his reaction. She was not disappointed by his guilty smile. "Is it not a very easy distance?" she asked. She was quite pleased with herself at the moment.

He took her hand and kissed her pinky finger: _"She has successfully wrapped me around her little finger," _he thought to himself. He recited a verse while holding her hand:

"And fare thee well, my only love.  
>And fare thee well awhile!<br>And I will come again, my love,  
>Though it were ten thousand mile." (1)<p>

Her heart fluttered as she watched him raise her hand again to his lips. _"Perhaps, one day, I will feel his lips on mine,"_ she silently mused.

He gazed into her eyes and could not resist her smile: "I planned to present this to you upon your acceptance, but now you shall have it as a reminder of your faithful lover," he told her, placing a red rosebud into the palm of her hand.

~~oo~~

Bingley reluctantly took his leave of Miss Bennet; he was crestfallen that he had not yet proven himself to her satisfaction. In addition, his responsibilities to his sister required him to delay his return to Hertfordshire; he had originally intended to follow a day or two behind the Bennet sisters but he had not yet secured the services of a companion for Caroline. He hoped that a suitable candidate would be quickly found and that he would once more be reunited with Miss Bennet.

As he rode away in his carriage with Bingley, Darcy fell silent. How had Elizabeth turned his words around on him that way?-he wondered. She would be but four and twenty miles away; it may as _well_ be ten thousand miles. He would have no morning walks with her, no tea gatherings, no supper or evening entertainment as he had become so accustomed. How would he survive the next few days until he was in her company again?

(1) Excerpt: "_A Red, Red Rose_", Robert Burns (1794)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). So what do you think of the Lady Catherine encounter? Caroline's punishment? Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	13. Return to Hertfordshire

**Endeavor at Civility**

**Chapter 13: ****Return to Hertfordshire**

**(Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews and comments! Please keep them coming! I humbly beg your forgiveness for keeping Elizabeth so hesitant! Here is a longish chapter for your enjoyment!)

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was forced to endure the silliness and vanity of her two youngest sisters during their two hour trip to Hertfordshire; Lydia and Kitty had come to the coaching inn to meet them in the carriage sent by their Papa. With five young women squeezed into the carriage and the two youngest sisters jabbering on in a nonsensical manner, it was quite an uncomfortable ride. Elizabeth silently wondered how she had ever managed to gain the affections of such a distinguished gentleman with two sisters such as these. They relayed the most important news, in their own minds, from Hertfordshire; Mr. Wickham was no longer engaged to Miss Mary King. Elizabeth was indeed glad to hear that Miss King was safe from the scandalous lieutenant. Her uncle had taken her away to London, out of Wickham's reach.<p>

Elizabeth and Jane had earlier agreed not to mention anything about the two gentlemen to their sisters or their Mama; their Papa of course would have the complete story. When they finally arrived home at Longbourn, their Mama was greatly relieved to see Jane in undiminished beauty. Sir and Lady Lucas were pleased to have their daughter returned to them and thanked their dear friends for seeing to Maria's comfort and safety.

Mr. Bennet was overjoyed to have his two eldest daughters under his roof once again and welcomed them home with the greatest enthusiasm. Once they had settled themselves back into their chambers, he summoned them to his book room to hear of their recent visits. He already knew of their encounters with the two young gentlemen of his acquaintance and was greatly relieved to hear the stories confirmed. Mr. Bingley had sincerely apologized for allowing outside influences to keep him away from Longbourn and promised to re-open Netherfield; Mr. Darcy had been forgiven for his previous offences and would be accepted if he returned to Hertfordshire. Mr. Bennet had received two missives from his brother-in-law and had heard of the progress that the two gentleman had made towards their individual goals. If the two men appeared at his door, he would then decide how to deal with them; but for the time being, both daughters appeared to be in good spirits and this was the best outcome he could hope for.

Mrs. Bennet took her youngest daughters to Meryton for a brief shopping trip and returned with disturbing news; the master of Netherfield was about to return. The news around town was that Mrs. Nicholls, the housekeeper, had received instructions to re-open the house, re-engage the servants and restock the larder. "I have no wish to ever see him again! He is a very undeserving young man! He has used my dear Jane very ill! No, indeed, I shan't speak his name," she insisted with an angry scowl.

Of course, this speech only served to upset her daughters, who wished their outspoken Mama could learn to hold her tongue. They saw no benefit to correcting her poor opinion of the gentleman; certainly he would be responsible for accomplishing that on his own upon his return – if he ever _did_ return.

The following days brought more of the same; it seemed that the whole of Meryton had heard of Mr. Bingley's impending return and talk of it was inescapable in the streets and shops. Some concluded that he would be there only for the summer; some decided he would stay through the hunting season; others resolved that he would permanently remain. Sensing Jane's anxiety over their Mama's constant harangues against the gentleman, Elizabeth dearly hoped that he would quickly appear – and of course, bring his friend with him.

Did she love Mr. Darcy?-she wondered. She had asked herself that question several times in the past but had no answer. He had explained his involvement with Mr. Wickham and had no cause to hold any grievance against him for his treatment of the lieutenant. Of course she had forgiven him for his offences against her; he had explained himself quite clearly about the 'tolerable' remark and his interference with Jane and Mr. Bingley. Of course those offenses had been inexcusable at the time but his remorse was sincere and he had kept his word, bringing Mr. Bingley with him to her uncle's house to visit Jane. In addition, he had greatly improved his behavior of late; he was no longer arrogant, conceited or selfish. He had endured many humiliations on her behalf and had paid her every attention. His affections seemed to increase with each meeting. In fact he had proven himself to be everything that she could ever want in a husband. He was kind and generous, with an intelligent understanding, his manners were everything that was proper and he even seemed to admire her impertinence. He was the most wonderful man of her acquaintance! Did she love Mr. Darcy? Yes! She loved Mr. Darcy! She finally came to the conclusion that she did indeed love the wonderful, agreeable gentleman from Derbyshire!

This conclusion only served to cause her the greatest anxiety. She had left him without offering her acceptance of his proposal. She had forced him to wait for what must have seemed to him an interminable period of time! She had allowed her doubts to control her actions. She had the opportunity to accept him before she left London but instead of accepting him, she had insisted that he follow her to Hertfordshire. _"Wretched mistake!"_ she silently reprimanded herself. Why, oh why had she been so impertinent? Why did she not accept him earlier? Why did she feel the need to test his sincerity? Had he not already proven his sincerity on multiple occasions? Did his actions in Kent and London not already display his steadfastness and affectionate regard? Had he not sufficiently humbled himself both privately and publicly for her benefit? If he had treated _her_ with such careless disregard, she would have refused him without a second thought! _"Surely he was deserving of far better treatment from me! Why, Lizzy? Why did you do it?" _she wondered.

What if he chose not to return? What if he interpreted her silence as a refusal of his offer? What if he decided that she was not worth waiting for? What if he decided that an impertinent woman of little standing was not best suited to be the mistress of Pemberley? What if he decided to withdraw his offer? She would not blame him in the slightest if he stayed away; she deserved nothing less for toying with his affections and testing him as if he were untrustworthy or dishonorable. He had been so hopeful for her acceptance and if not for her stubborn pride she could have easily given it. "_How could I ever be foolish enough to expect him to follow me home to Hertfordshire? To subject a man to such an indignity is beyond the pale!"_ She was not prone to negative thoughts but her mind swirled with lingering doubts and questions, drawing her into misery of the acutest kind.

"_Well,"_ she thought, _"how appropriate! How __just__ that I should suffer such misery, after the misery I have caused Mr. Darcy!"_ she chided herself. She recalled the sadness in his eyes, his anxiety upon their parting, the lavender that he carried in his pocket, the roses he had placed in her palm to represent his heart; his gentle heart that she had crushed with her persistent hesitation. _"You are a cruel, cruel woman, Lizzy Bennet!"_ she scolded herself. _"If he fails to return, it shall be nothing less than you deserve for your cruel treatment of a perfectly agreeable and honorable gentleman!"_

_~~oo~~_

Darcy paced in his London study; Bingley was not yet free to return to Netherfield – family obligation prevented him from leaving until his obligations had been discharged. This also served to prevent Darcy's return to his beloved. He was loathe to be separated from her but made the best use of his time to prepare for their eventual reunion.

One thought continued to plague him: Wickham. His nemesis was still unchecked in Hertfordshire, no doubt spreading his falsehoods and planning his next scheme. Elizabeth now knew of his malicious nature but he still longed to be there to protect her from his negative influence. He must return to her at the earliest opportunity. The fact that Wickham had once preyed upon fair Elizabeth with his falsehoods and false charms made him uneasy. How could he have allowed her to be in his company and be subjected to his depravity?-he wondered. He had sought to protect his dear Georgiana from scandal by keeping her story a secret and had thus endangered other young women within Wickham's grasp. Something must be done to alert the locals to the danger in their midst. He sat down at his desk to compose a letter.

* * *

><p>==VIA EXPRESS DELIVERY==<p>

Dear Mr. Bennet,

I find myself obliged to correct certain falsehoods related to me that are being spread around Hertfordshire.

My late father was exceptionally fond of Mr. Wickham, the son of his steward, and funded his education and, upon his death, bequeathed him a living in the church. Mr. Wickham claimed a preference to study law rather than entering the church and received three thousand pounds in exchange for the living.

A few years after the payment, Wickham returned to claim the living which had again become available, however he was denied, having already been fairly compensated for the bequest.

My excellent father was in complete ignorance of the depraved path that Wickham has deemed to follow since his days at university. I shall not go into particulars here but will state that many young maidens have fallen victim to his charms, including someone very dear to me.

I must caution you to protect your daughters against his influence.

I shall provide more details when I return to Hertfordshire.

Your humble servant,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

==oo==

* * *

><p>Mr. Bingley had finally completed his preparations and was on his way back to Hertfordshire in Darcy's carriage. He had been forced to delay his departure until a suitable companion could be found for his obstinate, haughty sister, but a woman had been found. Darcy had presented three eligible women suitable for the position for him to interview and he had selected one with impeccable manners and grace. Mrs. Morris was an attractive widow in need of employment and willing to relocate to Yorkshire. Caroline had objected most strenuously to both the companion and destination but nothing would shake him from his resolve; to Hertfordshire <span>he<span> must go and to Yorkshire Caroline must go! Amid much shouting and threats, her trunks were packed and the two women had set off to Aunt Edna who had faithfully promised to suffer no impudence from her errant niece.

He had corresponded with his housekeeper, giving her his exact instructions for re-opening Netherfield. It was his preference that all preparations be complete by the time he arrived, however, he decided that complete or not, he would return to Netherfield with all due haste. He could endure no further separation from Miss Bennet.

~~oo~~

In the carriage, Bingley could hardly contain his nervous energy, so eager to be reunited with his treasured Miss Bennet. "Do you suppose she will welcome me?" he asked.

"I see no reason why she would not welcome you, Charles," Darcy told him, attempting to soothe his friends tattered nerves. He could not blame his friend for being nervous; he was equally nervous about his own reception. Would his Elizabeth finally accept him? Would she be angered over the delay in his return? Would she ever accept that he had changed his outlook; that he had become the sort of man that she could admire?

"I sincerely hope you are correct, Darcy!" Bingley replied. "What of Mr. Bennet? Will he allow me to court his daughter?" he asked.

Darcy was engaged in his own thoughts and did not respond.

"What if we were to take him out fishing?" Bingley asked. "Then I could broach the subject of our courtship," he asked. Receiving no reply, he asked again: "What do you think, Darcy? Fishing with Mr. Bennet?"

"Yes, an excellent plan, Charles" Darcy replied.

"Do you think he will allow a courtship?" Bingley asked.

Darcy considered this for a moment: "I think he shall but I believe that we both shall first be made to suffer for our transgressions," he replied.

Bingley nodded thoughtfully: "I shall endure any amount of suffering if it brings me closer to my angel, he wistfully replied.

Darcy had to agree; gaining Mr. Bennet's consent would be nothing compared to the arduous task he had yet to complete. He wished that his goal of receiving Elizabeth's acceptance would be as simple to accomplish. Should he have not secured her acceptance by now? What if her hesitation continued? What if he had not convinced her of his regard? What if his Aunt Catherine had dissuaded her from accepting him? Certainly she was a woman worthy of being pleased; had he not pleased her? Had he not convinced her that he was worthy of her? Doubts and questions lingered in his mind as the carriage sped toward Hertfordshire.

Lost in his thoughts, he was astonished to discover that they had arrived at Netherfield. Bingley jumped from the carriage and strode purposefully into the house. "It is good to be home, is it not Darcy?" he asked, proudly surveying the front hallway. Dust covers had yet to be removed from the furniture but this did nothing to dissuade Bingley's enthusiasm. Mrs. Nicholls rushed to greet him, apologizing profusely for the disarray but Bingley assured her that it was of no concern. She then advised him that the bed chambers had been properly prepared and he thanked her for her efforts. The two men hurried to their chambers, eager to make themselves presentable,

~~oo~~

"Mama!" Kitty exclaimed. "Someone is coming!" she called out from the window, observing two men approaching the house.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"Mr. Bingley and that other man; what's his name? The tall, proud one," Kitty answered.

Mrs. Bennet was incredulous: "Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy? Why would they come to call on the Bennets? After all this time, why would they disturb us with their presence?" she asked, perturbed by the very thought of the two undeserving gentlemen imposing on them so boldly. "And that disagreeable Mr. Darcy? I hate the very sight of him!" she scowled impatiently.

Elizabeth was horrified by her Mama's outburst; she braced herself for an uncomfortable visit. Certainly Mr. Darcy would be offended if she were to continue such abuses.

The two men were announced in the drawing room, entered and made their bows. They paid their respects to Mrs. Bennet who received them coolly: "Mr. Bingley – Mr. Darcy, how lovely to see you after such a long absence," she told them with a bland smile.

"I offer my most heartfelt apology for my extended absence, Mrs. Bennet," Bingley told her with all sincerity. "It was most unintentional," he explained. "But I have re-opened Netherfield and intend to call on all my neighbors to beg their indulgence for my lengthy absence," he said, gazing intently at Jane.

All the while, Elizabeth and Darcy gazed affectionately at each other, as if no one else was in the room.

"And Mr. Darcy, I suppose you have an equally reasonable explanation for your absence," Mrs. Bennet icily inquired.

Abruptly interrupted from his silent reunion with his beloved, he addressed his hostess: "Indeed I have not, Mrs. Bennet. My absence was unpardonable but I humbly beg your pardon," he said with a bow.

Elizabeth sighed.

Mr. Bennet then appeared in the doorway: "Mr. Bingley! Mr. Darcy! At last you have returned to Longbourn!" he said with a smile. They exchanged civilities with him and he apologized to the ladies for stealing the gentlemen away from them. They followed him to his study and settled into comfortable chairs awaiting his pleasure. "So gentlemen, to what do the Bennets owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked with an arch smile.

Darcy had no doubt that Bennet already knew the entire story, but he delved into his explanation: "I am heartily sorry for my extended absence but the Bennets were never long out of my thoughts," he told the older gentleman.

"Has my daughter accepted you yet?" he asked quite directly, smiling broadly.

Darcy smiled in return: "I remain ever hopeful that she will."

"And you, Mr. Bingley, has Jane forgiven you for your sudden departure?" Bennet inquired.

"I believe she has Sir, but her doubts linger," Bingley replied in all honesty.

Bennet thoughtfully nodded his head: "Indeed, I believe you have a difficult task ahead of you, to convince her to release those doubts," he advised the younger man.

Bingley could not disagree: "I intend to be a patient, steadfast and faithful suitor, Mr. Bennet. It is my greatest hope that Miss Bennet will consider a courtship with me – I shall give her no cause to question my dedication again," he stated.

"Yes, my brother has advised me of your dedication and I am well pleased with it. And with yours as well, Darcy," Bennet observed.

"Your daughter has my complete devotion, Mr. Bennet," Darcy told him.

"Are you fond of fishing, Mr. Bennet?" Bingley asked.

"I am excessively fond of fishing, Bingley!" Bennet replied with a smirk.

~~oo~~

Mr. Bennet emerged from the study with the two gentlemen following behind and entered the drawing room where his beloved family awaited: "My dear daughters, will you not take the gentlemen out of doors and show them the gardens? They are in fine form," he suggested.

Mrs. Bennet scowled at her husband: "Certainly the gentleman must have toured finer gardens than Longbourn's humble grounds," she suggested. She had spent the entire time the gentlemen were out of the room grousing about their visit.

"I should very much enjoy a tour of the gardens! What say you, Darcy?" Bingley asked with a broad smile. Darcy, of course agreed and the party moved outdoors. Once they were away from the house, Bingley offered his arm to Jane and they walked away from the others.

"I apologize for not following you immediately home, Miss Bennet. I needed a few extra days to secure a traveling companion for my sister," he explained.

She nodded: "And is Caroline now with your Aunt?" she inquired.

"They are to arrive this evening. My driver will send word when they have arrived," he told her. They walked on in silence.

After a brief silence, Jane stopped walking to face him: "I must tell you, Mr. Bingley, I am pleased that you have done what you said you would do. I find that quite commendable," she told him with a shy smile.

He gazed intently into her eyes: "Have you forgiven me?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"I have," was her only reply.

"Miss Bennet, I intend to continue to show you that I am a man of my word," he told her.

She simply nodded her head in response. He again offered his arm, she accepted and they walked on in comfortable silence.

~~oo~~

Darcy and Elizabeth walked alone on a separate path: "I trust you are well this morning, Miss Elizabeth," he said.

"Yes Mr. Darcy!" she replied with a sparkling smile.

He was pleased that she was in such fine spirits: "The weather is exceptionally fine this morning," he observed.

"Yes Mr. Darcy!"

"May I escort you, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Yes Mr. Darcy!" she replied, taking his arm.

"Are you pleased with the attentions that Charles has paid to your sister?" he asked, hoping that she was pleased with their progress.

She frowned: "Yes Mr. Darcy, however, I suspect that Jane and Mr. Bingley shall resolve their differences without my assistance," she replied, stopping in the path.

Observing her frown, he faced her and searched her eyes: "Have you given my offer any further consideration?" he asked.

She took a step closer: "Yes Mr. Darcy, I have been trying to end your suffering with one word; why do you refuse to hear it?" she asked, putting her hand over his heart.

He felt his heart skip a beat: "Have you….? Are you….? Do you….? Will you….?" he stammered.

She fixed her eyes on his: "Yes, Mr. Darcy! Yes!"

He covered her hand with his own: "You will marry me?" he asked, making doubly sure of her meaning.

"Yes, that is unless of course you have changed your mind," she replied in a teasing tone.

He answered her by wrapping his arms around her and crushing her lips with his own; kissing her until they were both breathless. She broke away gasping for air and he was immediately contrite: "I beg your forgiveness, Elizabeth! I should not have taken such liberties," he told her, concerned that his amorous advance had frightened her.

She smiled and pulled on the lapels of his coat to bring him closer: "I have no need for your apologies, Sir," she told him, taking her own liberties.

He continued sharing kisses with her: "You must not call me 'sir' while you kiss me," he whispered.

"What shall I call you then?" she asked, returning his kisses.

"William," he replied, in between kisses.

She shook her head as she kissed him: "No, I think not," she insisted, pausing briefly between kisses. "'William' shall serve perfectly well for other occasions; however, when I kiss you I would much rather call you 'My Love'," she told him, pulling him closer.

"I love you, my dearest, loveliest Elizabeth," he told her, gently touching her cheek.

"I love you, my dearest, my heart, my love," she told him. "I think I shall quite enjoy being Mrs. Darcy," she whispered.

"And I shall very much enjoy being your husband," he replied, enfolding her in his arms and kissing her tenderly. "You have ended my suffering and made me the happiest of men," he told her and recited another poem:

"O happy love! Where love like this is found:  
>O heart-felt raptures! Bliss beyond compare!" (1)<p>

She sighed: "You have quite spoiled me with your poetry, William. I think I shall insist on a poem from you every day," she told him with a dreamy smile.

"I shall gladly recite any poem of your desire now that you have accepted me, my love," he told her, kissing her once more.

She pulled a red rosebud from her pocket and placed it in his palm: "I am entrusting my heart to your safekeeping, my dearest William," she told him.

He was touched by the tender sentiment: "I shall guard it most diligently, my Elizabeth," he replied. He pulled a rosebud from his pocket but it was hopelessly crushed from their ardent embrace. "I meant to give this to you upon your acceptance," he told her.

She took the damaged rose from him and placed it inside her handkerchief: "I shall keep it with the others," she told him with a tender smile.

He kissed her again and again. His dreams had finally come true and his lovely Elizabeth had finally accepted him: "May I have a poem?" he asked.

She easily consented:

"O my Luve's like a red, red rose,  
>That's newly sprung in June:<br>O my Luve's like the melodie,  
>That's sweetly play'd in tune." (2)<p>

~~oo~~

Bennet observed the silly grin gracing the countenance of the normally severe and reserved Darcy as he entered the study: "I see by your expression that my daughter has accepted you," he told him with a sly grin.

The silly grin grew even larger: "Your excellent daughter has indeed accepted me, Mr. Bennet. I need only your consent to be the happiest of men," Darcy replied.

Bennet chuckled and invited Darcy to sit: "Under normal circumstances, I would delight in making you endure a long lecture about your unworthiness of my excellent daughter; however, I believe she has already subjected you to worse discomfort," he said with a grin as Darcy nodded his head. "I give you my ready consent and my hearty congratulations, Darcy! Elizabeth is indeed a jewel and you have already proven yourself worthy of her," Bennet told the younger man.

Darcy eagerly shook his future father-in-law's hand: "I thank you again and again, Sir," he said, bowing with all humility. He then surprised the older gentleman by producing a document from his inner pocket: "I have taken the liberty of having the marriage settlement drafted for your review," he told Bennet. "It is the same settlement my father made for his bride."

"You astound me, Darcy! Were you so sure of your acceptance?" Bennet inquired.

"On the contrary, Mr. Bennet, I had no such confidence; hopefulness was my sole motivation," Darcy replied with a smile.

~~oo~~

While Darcy was in the study with her Papa, Elizabeth went to her Mama's chamber to break the news of her engagement. Knowing of her intense dislike for Darcy, she steeled herself for an unpleasant encounter. After the news had been delivered, a deafening silence ensued. At first, Elizabeth wondered if her Mama had heard her and was about to repeat herself when her Mama's hands began to flutter.

"Mr. Darcy?" she asked, in a raspy voice.

She nodded her head: "Yes, Mama," she dutifully replied.

"You are betrothed to Mr. Darcy?" her Mama asked again, still quite disbelieving her ears.

"Yes, Mama."

Mama was astounded: "Mr. Darcy has ten thousand a year! And likely more!" she exclaimed.

Elizabeth nodded.

"And he has a grand estate and a house in Town!" Mama added.

Elizabeth nodded, hoping that her betrothed was now seen in a favorable light.

"What carriages and jewels you shall have!" Mama exclaimed.

"Mama!" Elizabeth protested.

"What pin money!" Mama breathlessly responded.

"Please Mama!" Elizabeth insisted.

"Oh but he is such an excellent gentleman, is he not?" Mama asked.

Elizabeth grasped her Mama's hands: "Are you pleased, Mama?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Oh I am excessively pleased! I can think of nothing better! Yes, he is a fine young man – I have always thought so!" Mama replied with a merry giggle.

"I hope you will pay him every courtesy, Mama," Elizabeth instructed her.

"Well of course I shall and why should I not? Indeed, he is a very worthy young man! And you are such a clever young woman, my Lizzy!" she exclaimed, kissing Elizabeth's hands. "Oh yes, to catch such a husband; you are very clever indeed!" she exclaimed.

Elizabeth did not feel very clever; indeed, she felt quite wretched at forcing the gentleman to come all the way home to gain her acceptance. But that was all behind them now and she vowed never to subject him to such abuses again.

* * *

><p>==oo==<p>

Dear Aunt Madeline,

I am the happiest creature in the world! Can you imagine why? Unless you guess that I am already married, you cannot greatly err! Mr. Darcy is the most wonderful man and I am the most undeserving woman to have resisted him for so long! But I shall beg his forgiveness and we shall be deliriously happy!

My only regret is that I shall not be able to take a tour of the Lake District with you - but perhaps one of my sisters may accompany you: Mary or Kitty? Certainly Lydia would never enjoy the lakes unless the militia moved there! Perhaps you will divert your tour and come to Pemberley for a visit!

Speaking of the militia, they are to remove to Brighton this month. My sisters are already mourning their loss.

Your happy niece,

Lizzy

==oo==

* * *

><p>(1) Excerpt: "<em>The Cotter's Saturday Night<em>", Robert Burns (1785)

(2) Excerpt: _"A Red, Red Rose"_, Robert Burns (1794)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). What do you think of Elizabeth's acceptance? Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	14. Yorkshire Mushrooms

**Endeavor at Civility**

**Chapter 14: ****Yorkshire Mushrooms**

**(Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews and comments! Here is a short chapter.)

* * *

><p>==oo==<p>

Dear Louisa,

Thank the heavens that I was fortunate enough to escape from Town before the Darcy engagement announcement appeared in the Times! It is for the best that I am absent from my friends. I can only imagine the humiliation I would have been forced to endure if I were to encounter them now; I could not bear their sympathy. How I wish I had never confided in them. Why Mr. Darcy would choose a dowdy mushroom over refined elegance shall be forever a mystery.

I must admit that you were correct about Mrs. Morris; she is not as horrid as I once thought. I feared she would attempt to restrain my movements but she has done no such thing. I am actually glad for her company since I have no one other than Old Edna for company.

I have learned that Mrs. Morris had quite a generous settlement from her late husband and she has no need to work but enjoys meeting new people and traveling to new places. She is quite useful at diverting Old Edna's attentions for hours at a time.

There is nothing to do here but needle work, reading and playing cards. Mrs. Morris is teaching me to crochet which is very helpful to pass the time and I shall have a new shawl for the cool evenings.

Please write with news of Town. The society here in Yorkshire is quite limited – mushrooms abound!

Your sister,

Caroline

==oo==

* * *

><p>==oo==<p>

Dear Charles,

I shall never forgive you for sending me to this god-forsaken county. There is no society here and no opportunity to make a match. I sincerely hope you live to regret subjecting me to such humiliations.

Caroline

==oo==

* * *

><p>==oo==<p>

Dear Mr. Bingley

Your concerns about your sister's behavior were all for naught. She has settled quite comfortably into Mrs. Wellworth's home and has performed admirably for the local society. Her accomplishments on the piano-forte are quite unequaled here in Yorkshire. I am certain that she shall make quite a name for herself in the country.

Yours respectfully,

Victoria Morris

==oo==

* * *

><p>==oo==<p>

Dear Louisa,

We have dined with the local society on several occasions; most of the local mushrooms are small land owners. There is one retired colonel who is highly regarded but rarely seen. I have heard that he is somewhat north of forty and something of a mushroom himself.

Have my friends inquired about me? I have not yet corresponded with them since I am uncertain how to explain my absence. Perhaps I came here to tend to my aging aunt? Of course she has more servants and companions than an old woman should hope for. Please write with all the news of Town.

Your exiled sister,

Caroline

==oo==

* * *

><p>==oo==<p>

Dear Charles,

I am quite pleased with Caroline; she has grown into quite a beauty and I am certain that the local gentry will be vying for her hand. I have great hopes of introducing her to Colonel Hastings when he returns to Yorkshire. I am certain that he shall be quite impressed with her.

Give my love to dear Louisa.

Fondly,

Aunt Edna Wellworth

==oo==

* * *

><p>~~oo~~<p>

Bingley and Jane were walking along the path to Netherfield. "Did you ever think of me this past winter?" she shyly asked him.

"I thought of you constantly. A day never passed when I did not think of you," he told her.

"Yes, I also thought of you," she replied, blushing at her own boldness. "Did you not consider returning to Netherfield?" she inquired.

"I wanted desperately to return but was advised against it. I am ashamed to admit that I feared you had no regard for me," he told her.

"I also feared that you…. that you admired…. someone else," she hesitantly admitted.

"No, Miss Bennet, there could be none other but you," he replied.

She nodded and remained silent for a few minutes. "I visited Hurst House in January in hopes of seeing you," she told him.

He was saddened by this news: "I had no idea," he replied, shaking his head.

"Yes, your sisters were quite displeased to receive me. I knew then that they had no desire to maintain the connection. I feared I would never see you again," she whispered.

He stopped walking and looked directly into her eyes: "I apologize again and again, Miss Bennet. I should never have allowed them to influence me," he told her, filled with remorse.

She nodded: "And Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

"Yes, Darcy as well. He is quite remorseful for his misbegotten advice. I have forgiven him for his interference… as I hope you also have done," he suggested.

She nodded: "Yes, of course."

They turned and began walking back to Longbourn: "Darcy and I have accepted a supper invitation with Sir William this evening. I shall miss your company," he told her.

She smiled: "You have been most attentive, Mr. Bingley. Sir William is quite looking forward to being your host for the evening; he has spoken of nothing else for days," she told him with a grin.

"And we plan to meet your father at the lake early tomorrow morning to fish," he advised her.

"Yes, Papa is quite fond of fishing. I hope you shall enjoy it as well," she replied.

"I shall look forward to enjoying a fish supper with you tomorrow evening, Miss Bennet," he told her with a smile.

She graced him with a contented smile and he escorted her to her front door before reluctantly taking his leave.

(**Note:** Referring to someone as a "mushroom" was a derogatory term for a social climber or an undistinguished person who does not keep his place.)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments!)


	15. Miss Darling

**Endeavor at Civility**

**Chapter 15: ****Miss Darling**

**(Author's Note:** Dear Readers, here is a longish chapter. Please be sure to leave a review!)

* * *

><p>Miss Juliana Darling sat before Mr. Bennet in his Longbourn study. He observed an angelic, petite young woman with a fair complexion, soft pleasing eyes and a gentle voice. Darcy had recommended the young woman as a companion for Lydia, who would be traveling to Brighton as the guest of Mrs. Forster.<p>

Lydia had fussed and fretted, begged and cajoled, had thrown fits of temper and had fairly turned the household into an uproar until he had finally agreed to the trip. Nearly the entire family was somewhat relieved and looked forward to her removal; except of course for Kitty, who mournfully complained that she had not secured a similar invitation from the Forsters. Also objecting to the scheme was Elizabeth; she had gravely warned her father against granting permission for the trip, however he fully conceded that there would be no peace at Longbourn if he decided against it. He had seen no danger in allowing the visit and perhaps Lydia would finally learn of her own insignificance in the world; certainly the officers would find other women better worth their notice. Colonel and Mrs. Forster were both sensible adults; certainly Lydia would come to no harm under their diligent chaperonage. As soon as he had granted his permission to the scheme, the house had returned to its normal, ordered routine, if you include indiscriminately squealing females in the definition of 'normal', which Bennet had become accustomed to doing.

However, Darcy had taken him into his confidence and told an alarming tale of his sister's near elopement with Lieutenant Wickham. After much discussion, Darcy suggested a companion be hired for Lydia which, of course, was quite out of Bennet's reach. Darcy took it upon himself to advertise in Town for a lady's companion and the young woman he had selected sat before him. How this sweet young woman with all the appearances of a fragile angel was to control his unruly daughter was a mystery to Bennet. However, her compensation was to be the full responsibility of his future son-in-law, by his own insistence. No amount of argument to the contrary had been successful so he was forced to agree to yet another scheme not of his own choosing.

"So, Miss Darling, I see from your references that you are highly recommended," he said, having thoroughly reviewed the documents. She smiled and nodded the affirmative. _"Oh dear,"_ he thought, feeling that her demeanor was far too gentle to handle Lydia. "Tell me about your previous position," he inquired.

"Well, Sir, that was Miss Emmaline Grantley from Norwood. She was a spirited young thing, just like your Miss Lydia," she replied with a smile.

He noted that her voice was quite lovely with a sweet melodious tone. He wondered how someone with such an ethereal appearance and mannerisms would be capable of controlling his overly-energetic young daughter. "Spirited, you say?" he inquired.

"Oh yes, Sir, Miss Grantley was prone to fits and tantrums but she never once got away from me," she told him, with twinkling eyes.

Bennet was intrigued by this: "Did she attempt to do so?" he asked.

"Oh yes Sir, many times!" she said with a tiny giggle. "But she is respectably married now and has no further need for a companion," she explained.

He nodded thoughtfully, still quite unsure how this delicate creature was to be responsible for his officer-obsessed daughter. "Tell me about your family. Are your parents in good health?" he asked, wondering about the young woman's circumstances.

"Oh yes Sir, they are both in the best of health! My Papa is a captain in his Majesty's Royal Navy. All of my brothers are also navy men; I have always idolized them," she wistfully replied.

He nodded his head: "Ah, a military family," he replied.

"Indeed Sir, I have often wished that I could follow my brothers' example," she replied with a serene smile.

"Well then, I must warn you that my daughter can be quite challenging," he told her.

She nodded her head: "I am up to the challenge, Sir. You may depend on me," she told him.

"One more question, if I may Miss Darling," he said and she calmly agreed. "Do you have any hopes to one day be respectably married yourself?" he inquired.

Her eyes lit up upon hearing this question: "Oh yes Sir! My intended is in the Navy as well and we hope to be married as soon as he has made his fortune! Until then, I have no desire to be a burden to my parents and have gone into service. I expect it shall be a few more years until my dear Farnsworth will establish himself, so you need have no fear that I shall run off and abandon Miss Lydia," she explained.

"Well then, I wish you and your intended the best of luck and I welcome you to Longbourn. I shall call for Lydia to come and meet you," he replied.

Juliana Darling smiled serenely and smoothed the ribbons of her gown.

~~oo~~

"My traveling companion? I have no need for a traveling companion!" Lydia whined quite loudly.

Bennet was unmoved by his daughter's complaints: "Have you not, dearest? I would be easier if I knew you were being properly cared for in Brighton," he calmly replied.

Lydia turned her back on Miss Darling: "Mrs. Forster shall care for me perfectly well!" she replied with an indignant huff.

"I suspect that Mrs. Forster shall be quite busy with her duties as the Colonel's wife," he countered.

Lydia stomped her foot: "I absolutely refuse!" she snarled.

Bennet smiled: "You have no say whatsoever in the matter, my dear. I have decided that Miss Darling shall be your companion," he calmly replied.

"Jane had no companion when she traveled to London! Lizzy had no companion when she traveled to Kent!" Lydia loudly complained.

"On the contrary, my sweet, Jane traveled with your aunt and uncle and Lizzy traveled with Sir William; and she was under the protection of Mr. and Mrs. Collins while she was away from me," he replied, attempting to reason with his childish daughter.

"This is so unfair, Papa! I am not a child," she cried, stomping her foot yet again.

"Indeed, my dove, you are not a child but you are as yet unmarried and still under my protection. You shall travel with Miss Darling or you shall not be permitted to travel at all," he simply stated. "If you are permitted to go to Brighton, you shall return at the end of June; one week before the wedding," he advised her.

Lydia huffed with displeasure and glared at her companion who was smiling serenely. "Where shall Miss Darling be staying in Brighton? Certainly the Forsters shall not be required to accommodate her," she sneered.

"Miss Darling's accommodations have all been arranged with the Forsters," he replied. In fact, Darcy had arranged for her accommodations and travel expenses, in addition to her compensation.

Lydia grumbled under her breath and stomped out of the study.

Turning to the angel, he noticed her calm demeanor despite the turbulent scene: "I am terribly sorry for Lydia's outburst, Miss Darling, but now you are fully aware of what to expect," he advised her.

"Oh yes, Mr. Bennet, I expected nothing less! Miss Lydia and I shall get on famously!" she replied with an easy smile and a confident nod of her head.

~~oo~~

"I insist that you dance this evening, Mary," Elizabeth told her sister. They were at the Meryton Assembly which was well attended by the local residents.

Mary had brought a book with her as usual and looked up from it momentarily: "I doubt that anyone would wish to stand up with me, Lizzy," she replied, then returned to her book.

Elizabeth grasped her sister's hand: "If someone were to ask you, you must not refuse. I should be disappointed in the extreme," she instructed.

Mary sighed: "Very well, but I doubt if anyone shall ask me," she replied.

Elizabeth gazed over at Darcy and nodded with a smile.

Darcy observed the signal from his beloved and nodded his acknowledgment. He had been observing a young man who had been wistfully gazing at Mary; he calmly approached the young man. "Mr. Richard, might I prevail upon you to request a dance with Miss Mary?" he asked the young man. Mr. Richard was an employee of the Bennet's uncle, Mr. Philips, and was well known to the Bennet sisters.

"Oh no Sir, Mr. Darcy!" he replied with alarm. "Miss Mary is all that is lovely and charming and nothing would please me more than to stand up with her but she has never accepted me in the past. I could not bear to be thus rejected," he admitted.

Darcy nodded thoughtfully: "Indeed, being rejected by the women we admire is a burden we men must endure but we must face our fears if we are to realize our dreams. Will you not make another attempt?" he advised.

Mary was somewhat astounded when Mr. Richard applied for her hand for the first set: "No Sir, I thank you," she replied, as was her custom. Elizabeth bumped her side and she immediately corrected herself: "Yes Sir, I thank you," she stated. Mr. Richard held out his hand and waited for her to accept. Elizabeth reached behind Mary and pushed her elbow forward, in the direction of Mr. Richard's extended hand. He grasped it and led Mary to the set that was forming.

Darcy and Elizabeth also took their places in the set, smiling broadly at their success.

* * *

><p><em>==oo==<em>

15 May, 1812

Dear Kitty,

Harriet Forster is the dearest friend I could ever wish for! She has invited officers to dine with us every night! And every Friday, we go to the assembly hall where I dance every dance with the most handsome officers! Tis a pity that Harriet did not include you in her invitation to come to Brighton for you certainly would love to dine and dance with officers almost as much as I do!

Juliana is constantly in my sight, following me everywhere! I tried to have her remain at home while I went to the library with Harriet but she insists on accompanying me wherever I go. We actually wanted to go to the officer's dining hall but since she insisted on coming with us, we had to go to the library to keep up the ruse. How tiresome the library is!

Etc.

Lydia

_==oo==_

* * *

><p>==oo==<p>

_Dear Lydia,_

_It is quite a shame that you are not here to enjoy the wedding preparations. We have had the merriest fun in Town while shopping for Lizzy's trousseau! Her engagement ball is to be held at the Earl of Matlock's home. The Countess is quite fond of me and promised me a new gown and bonnet for the ball. I'll be sure to write all about it._

_Yours, etc.,_

_Kitty_

_==oo==_

* * *

><p>==oo==<p>

28 May, 1812

Dear Kitty,

Darling Juliana must think herself quite clever but she shall soon see that she has been bested.

If I have to hear one more time about her dear Farnsworth I think I shall go entirely mad! He could never be more dear than my Mr. Wickham! There is no man more handsome in his regimentals than my dear Wickham! He has dined with the Forsters five times since we have come to Brighton and he is the most wonderful man in the world.

Etc.

Lydia

_==oo==_

* * *

><p>==oo==<p>

Dear Lydia,

The engagement ball was quite spectacular! I met more Lords and Ladies than I could count! My new gown was pale green with the most divine ribbons I ever beheld! My dance card was filled with the most wonderful partners – I never sat down all night except for supper, of course! Even Mary had dance partners! I never would have thought Mr. Darcy as a romantic but Lizzy tells me he is the most romantic man in the world! The Countess tells me she shall find a romantic husband for me, just like Mr. Darcy!

Fondly,

Kitty

_==oo==_

* * *

><p>==oo==<p>

7 June, 1812

Dear Kitty,

You cannot imagine the most wonderful news I have to tell you but you must promise not to tell a soul!

My dear Wickham and I are going to Gretna Green! We have an excellent plan! There shall be an assembly dance on Friday night and everyone shall sleep late on Saturday. We shall sneak out early Saturday morning, hire a hackney coach and be on our way north before we are missed! Darling shall never know I am gone until I am halfway to Scotland! I can only imagine Jane and Lizzy's shock when they learn that their youngest sister was the first to be married! La! I can hardly write for laughing!

Etc.

Lydia

_==oo==_

* * *

><p>==<strong>VIA EXPRESS DELIVERY<strong>==

12 June, 1812

Dear Mr. Bennet,

Be not alarmed by the enclosed letter my wife received from your daughter; she is in safe keeping. Your employee, Miss Darling was able to prevent the elopement. I shall personally escort Miss Lydia and Miss Darling home to Longbourn. We shall leave Brighton as soon as the arrangements can be made. In the meantime, Lt. Wickham is being held in the stockade until I am able to question him. I must apologize to you for this lapse in your daughter's security.

Yours, etc.,

Colonel John Forster

_==oo==_

* * *

><p>==oo==<p>

11 June, 1812

My Dear Harriet,

You will laugh when you know where I am gone and I cannot help laughing myself at your surprise tomorrow morning, as soon as I am missed. I am going to Gretna Green and if you cannot guess with who I shall think you a simpleton for there is but one man in the world I love and he is an angel. I should never be happy without him so think it no harm to be off.

Will not Darling Juliana be disappointed that she failed to discharge her duties? I know she thinks herself so clever but not clever enough to keep me from my one true love. I imagine she will be discharged for her failure but she may console herself when she becomes Mrs. Farnsworth.

I shall write to my family immediately after the wedding and it shall be a great surprise when I sign my name Lydia Wickham! What a good joke it will be! I can hardly write for laughing.

Pray make my excuses to Pratt, he will understand when all is revealed. Goodbye my dear friend and give my love to Colonel Forster. I hope you will both drink to our good journey.

Your affectionate friend,

Lydia Bennet

_==oo==_

* * *

><p>Mr. Bennet knocked on the door of Kitty's bed chamber. When he gained entry, he closed the door behind him. "I will have your letters from Lydia," he told her quite sternly. She opened a drawer, retrieved a letter and handed it to him. He quickly read the date and fixed his eyes upon her in anger. "I will have <span>all<span> of the letters from Lydia, if you please," he said with unmistakable displeasure, holding his hand out. She nervously retrieved the remaining letters and hesitantly gave them to him. He sat to review the letters, first organizing them by date. After each letter, he muttered below his breath. After he had read the final letter, he felt his anger rise to dangerous levels and struggled to compose himself. "Might I inquire, my dear Kitty, why you chose to withhold this information from me?" he asked in a low voice.

"I could not tell you, Papa! Lydia swore me to secrecy!" Kitty nervously exclaimed.

"You swore an oath of secrecy or you willingly consented to your sister's ridiculous request for secrecy?" he asked.

"Papa! Lydia and Mr. Wickham are in love! They wish to marry!" Kitty reasoned.

"What do you suppose a man who had once been engaged to a woman with ten thousand pounds would want with a woman who has only one thousand? In his reduced circumstances, he could never afford such an alliance. And if he had come to me and requested Lydia's hand, as every honorable young man ought to do, I would have refused my consent. They would both be condemned to extremely dire circumstances and I have better hopes for my daughters than to see them live in poverty," he gravely explained.

Kitty had nothing further to say and hung her head.

He tucked the letters into his pocket and rose. "You shall remain in your chamber until I call for you," he told her and quit the room. He returned to his study, pulled the bell cord to summon a servant and requested that Sarah be sent to him as soon as she was able. She arrived moments later, curtsying at the door. He gestured to a chair and closed the door behind her: "Sarah, I have a task for you," he told the maid. He gave her his instructions and sent her off to carry them out.

~~oo~~

Bingley and Jane were standing at the front gate of Netherfield. They had just returned from another enjoyable walk. Bingley was reluctant to leave but he had a supper engagement with neighbors and must be on his way. "Miss Bennet, I have endeavored to display my steadfastness since returning to Hertfordshire," he reminded her.

"Indeed, Mr. Bingley, I believe that you have been successful in that regard," she told him with a smile.

"If my behavior meets with your approval, I hope to persuade you to agree to a courtship with me," he humbly suggested.

She smiled calmly and gazed into his eyes: "I should like that very much, Mr. Bingley," she replied.

He smiled broadly: "Thank you, thank you, Miss Bennet! I shall speak to your father in the morning," he told her. He wanted to embrace her or even just touch her hand but he dared not. That would have to wait until they were betrothed but at this moment, it was everything he had been striving for since they renewed their acquaintance. He took his leave of her and watched her as she walked through the gate, turning to curtsy once more. _"She is the most perfect angel on Earth!"_ he thought as he rode away towards Netherfield.

~~oo~~

When Lydia arrived home at Longbourn, she was furious but not nearly as furious as her father.

Mr. Bennet greeted the travelers upon their appearance at the front door. "Papa, you must discharge Miss Darling immediately!" Lydia demanded.

Bennet remained calm, despite the urge to do otherwise: "I shall do no such thing. Miss Darling is to be commended for preventing a near disaster," he calmly replied.

"She is the one who caused the disaster, Papa! I was to go to Gretna Green with my dear Wickham!" Lydia loudly complained, untying her bonnet and hanging it on the coat rack. Bennet calmly removed the bonnet and tore the ribbons off.

Lydia gasped: "Papa, that is my best bonnet!" she cried in horror.

He proceeded to calmly tear off the brim, rip out the lining, shred the crown and tear the remaining pieces of the bonnet to shreds, allowing each torn and tattered piece to fall to the floor.

Observing her Papa in disbelief: "You have ruined it, Papa!" she cried.

Remaining calm, he addressed his other guests: "Forgive my outburst, Miss Darling, Colonel Forster," he said, bowing reverently. Turning again to Lydia, he addressed her: "I must confer with Colonel Forster and Miss Darling, Lydia dearest. You shall go to your chamber and remain there until I call for you," he calmly instructed her while directing his guests to his study.

Lydia went above stairs to her chamber, complaining all the while about her ruined bonnet. She went to the wardrobe to hang up her pelisse and was shocked to discover that all her clothes and accessories were missing. Her gowns, bonnets, pelisses, reticules, shawls, slippers, chemises, corsets, stockings – everything was gone but for her nightgowns and dressing gowns. She looked around the floor for her trunk and noticed that it had not yet been brought in. She rang for the servant and Sarah appeared at her door. "Sarah, I shall need my trunk brought up and my other clothes. Are you laundering my gowns?" she asked, assuming the reason for their absence.

"No Miss Lydia, your Papa ordered that all of your clothes be removed from your chamber. Miss Kitty's too!" Sarah told her.

"Removed? They must be returned this instant!" Lydia demanded.

"I'm sorry Miss Lydia, but I don't know where your Papa has hidden them," Sarah contritely replied.

"Papa cannot hide my clothes!" she angrily announced. She stomped down the stairs and burst into her father's study where she encountered Colonel Forster and Miss Darling sitting before her father's desk. Ignoring them, she addressed her father: "Papa, I must have my property returned to me immediately!" she complained with a whine.

"Have I called for you, Lydia?" Mr. Bennet asked with no small amount of displeasure.

"Where are my gowns, Papa?" Lydia inquired.

"Will you excuse us, Colonel Forster, Miss Darling?" he asked as he rose and left the study. He ascended the stairs with Lydia in pursuit.

"I cannot imagine why you would have my belongings removed, Papa," she told him as she followed him above stairs to her chamber. He entered the chamber, stood aside to allow her to enter and closed the door behind them. She took no notice of his angry demeanor, the return of her property uppermost in her mind: "Of course, you must replace the bonnet you have ruined. I have no earthly idea why you would wish to destroy a singularly perfect bonnet!" she told him.

"I think not; you have plenty of other bonnets," he calmly replied.

"But none of them are as flattering as the one you ruined!" she insisted.

He gently grasped her shoulders: "My dear Lydia, I fear you have not grasped the gravity of the situation in which you now find yourself. I promised your Mama that I would not beat you within an inch of your life and unless you provoke me, I shall keep my promise," he calmly told her.

Lydia gasped and stared at her father with her mouth agape.

"You shall remain in your chamber for the next fortnight and you shall not be permitted to come below stairs without my permission," he calmly instructed.

"A fortnight? But why, Papa?" she asked, still quite perplexed.

"I shall no longer allow you to throw my household into an uproar. You shall consider the trouble you have caused and will learn that your wishes do not take priority over mine. Your property, as you are wont to call it, belongs to me and I shall determine if and when you will be permitted to retrieve it. Furthermore, your pin money has been revoked and you shall have no privileges," he calmly but firmly told her.

"Papa!" she exclaimed, shocked in the extreme.

He left the room and locked it from the hall.

"Papa," she called out, twisting the door knob. "Why have you locked the door?" she asked.

He descended the stairs and returned to his study where the Colonel and Miss Darling were waiting for him: "I apologize for the intrusion, my dear guests. You must allow me to thank you for your diligence on my daughter's behalf. She has no concern for her reputation, or that of her sisters, but you have saved my entire family from ruin. I shall be eternally grateful," he humbly told them. He pulled the bell cord to summon a servant and requested that Miss Darling be shown to her guest chamber and a tray be sent to her. Miss Darling took her leave of the gentlemen and ascended the stairs with the servant.

"Colonel Forster, I am indebted to you for the service you have provided," he humbly told the Colonel. The two men continued their discussion over coffee.

~~oo~~

After the Colonel had left, Bennet rang for a servant and requested that Kitty be brought to him immediately.

Kitty appeared at his door: "Ah yes, Kitty, please join me," he instructed, gesturing to a chair. "I trust you have reflected on the events of the past few days. What have you learned, my dearest?" he calmly asked.

"That I should have disclosed Lydia's plan to you the moment I learned of it," she quietly replied, with her eyes cast downward.

He nodded thoughtfully: "And why should you have done so?" he pressed her.

Kitty pondered this question for a moment, then replied: "To save Lydia from herself."

Still unsatisfied with this response, he pressed her once again: "Because?" he asked, urging her to continue.

She cast her eyes hesitantly upon his: "Because… she is under your protection and… you are the best judge of her future," he replied.

He smiled: "Well done, Kitty, my dove! Miss Darling shall be your companion," he announced. Ringing for a servant and requesting that Miss Darling join them at her leisure.

Kitty became instantly alarmed: "My companion? But Papa, I have never attempted to run away to Gretna Green," she insisted.

"Nor shall you," he insisted quite seriously. Juliana entered the study and was instructed to sit next to Kitty. Sensing his daughter's alarm, he softened his tone: "Miss Darling shall help you realize your full potential, my dearest Kitty. You are far too easily led astray by the whims of others," he observed.

"Have no fear, Miss Kitty, we shall get on famously," Miss Darling told Kitty with a serene smile.

Kitty instantly relaxed, drawn in by the woman's angelic countenance: "Yes, I believe we shall," she agreed. They were dismissed and went above stairs to Kitty's chamber. "I dearly hope you can assist me to get my clothes returned, Miss Darling. I have only one other gown besides this one. All of my other gowns have been removed," she explained.

Juliana grasped her hands: "Oh Miss Kitty, I believe you shall have not the slightest difficulty earning them back. Your exemplary behavior and successful lessons shall show your Papa that you have matured into a responsible young woman!" she replied.

"Lessons?" Kitty repeated.

Juliana shook her head: "Oh yes, all young ladies with hopes of a successful match must be educated," she said with a serene smile.

"I must earn my gowns back?" Kitty inquired.

~~oo~~

Darcy met with Juliana and handed her an envelope. She beheld the bank notes inside the envelope and immediately attempted to return it to him: "Oh no Mr. Darcy. I expect no additional compensation. You already compensate me as we agreed," she told him.

"Miss Darling, you have gone above and beyond anything that a reasonable man would have expected. You must accept this with my deepest gratitude. Now that Miss Lydia is on restrictions, I should think that Mr. Bennet would wish for you to turn your attentions to Miss Kitty," he suggested.

Juliana nodded her agreement: "Indeed he does Sir; however, Miss Kitty shall not be nearly as challenging as Miss Lydia," she replied with a sweet smile.

"Well then I trust that your progress with your new charge shall be even more marked," Darcy suggested.

She shook her head: "I fear that my progress with Miss Lydia has been quite unsuccessful," she replied.

"On the contrary, Miss Darling, you prevented the ruination of the Bennet family; I would in no way consider that a failure," he replied with a smile.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813). Please leave your reviews and comments! One more chapter to go!)


	16. Bliss

**Endeavor at Civility**

**Chapter 16: ****Bliss**

**(Author's Note:** Dear Readers, Thank you so much for your positive reaction to Miss Darling! I am blown away by your awesome reviews and comments! For those of you who asked, Miss Darling was inspired by Ancilla Trent from "_The Nonesuch"_, written by Georgette Heyer (1962). I had not originally planned to include details of Lydia's elopement intervention but with so many comments and questions, I was forced to come up with that scene! Here is the final chapter.)

* * *

><p>The following day, Mr. Bennet received an express from the Colonel with the results of his investigation; Wickham had not the least intention of marrying Lydia. The hackney coach had been hired to take them only as far as London. Neither Denny nor Pratt, his closest friends in the militia, believed that marriage was the objective of the trip to London. Wickham had debts of honor nearing one thousand pounds and was without the means to fund the journey to Scotland, much less provide for a wife.<p>

Mrs. Bennet had taken to her chambers upon hearing the news of Lydia's failed elopement; she gave herself over to tearful laments, regrets and complaints of her sufferings and ill-usage. Once the truth of Wickham's deceit had been revealed, her suffering only increased; she complained of tremblings, flutterings, spasms, palpitations and other assorted ailments. Jane, Elizabeth and Mary attempted to console her but she could only dwell on the disgrace that Lydia had nearly cast over Longbourn and the dangers that would have plagued them if she had run away with Wickham.

"I can only imagine that your Papa would have gone after them and demanded satisfaction from Wickham! Then he would have been killed for surely he would have no chance of winning a fight against a military man! Then the Collins' would have cast us out of Longbourn before he was cold in his grave! We would have no roof over our heads!" she cried frantically.

Her daughters urged her not to give herself over to alarm; that Lydia was safe and that no scandal had touched them. They reminded her that Elizabeth was soon to be mistress of Pemberley; images of grand houses, carriages, jewels and other finery roused her from the dismals and she was eventually restored to her former good health.

~~oo~~

Miss Darling began her instruction of Kitty who proved herself to be an excellent student. Each morning before breakfast, they spent an hour speaking only French while they worked on needle projects or sketches in the sun porch. After breakfast, they discussed a reading assignment, rehearsed a song for the evening entertainment, identified plants and flowers in the gardens, practiced walking in an elegant manner and modulating their voices in subdued tones. At supper, Kitty followed Miss Darling's example, observing every dining etiquette and participating in the family conversation. Evenings were spent with the family playing cards, listening to Mary and Juliana perform on the piano-forte and singing the song that had been earlier rehearsed. At the end of the day, Kitty was dismissed to read a few chapters of the book selection until she retired for the evening.

While they sketched in the sun porch, Kitty was overcome with curiosity: "I must know, Miss Darling… how did you prevent Lydia from running away with Mr. Wickham?" she inquired. "Did you stay awake all night?"

"Oh my no! It was not as difficult as you might suppose," Juliana replied with a merry giggle. "I thought she might climb out a window or steal away in the middle of the night. I even thought she might attempt some form of deception by claiming that she suffered from a headache or some such complaint and that she would be indisposed for a time – but she did nothing of the sort! Of course, I arranged with the footmen and maids to notify me if she attempted such maneuvers, but she never employed them," she explained.

"How did you discover her?" Kitty inquired.

Juliana shook her head: "Poor Miss Lydia! She practically gave herself away! I had previously advised her not to give so many smiles away to one man or the other men would feel slighted. But that last night at the assembly, she gave all her smiles to the lieutenant," she explained. "Afterwards, she kept saying how tired she was; she repeated a number of times: 'Lord, how tired I am!' I knew to be on alert, since that was quite a departure from her normal behavior. After previous assemblies, she never once complained of being fatigued. To the contrary, she usually complained about how early the assembly ended and how she wished to go on dancing all night. But that night she said how glad she would be to sleep late the next morning."

Kitty laughed at her sister's folly: "Lydia sleeps late every morning!" she exclaimed.

Juliana giggled and nodded her agreement: "I imagine that Miss Lydia must think herself as quiet as a mouse but I can assure you, if she is a mouse – she is quite a _loud_ one! She made no effort to keep her movements silent that morning; I heard her bumping and crashing about in her chamber as she packed her trunk," she replied.

Kitty shook her head: "Lydia has never packed her own trunk in her life!"

"Indeed, she could not manage it and had to ring for a maid's assistance. The two of them made such a commotion the whole house was awakened," Juliana explained.

"Was it quite early in the morning?" Kitty asked.

Juliana shook her head and giggled lightly: "Poor Miss Lydia, I am certain she intended to be out of the house by eight o'clock but she was still struggling with her trunk by nine. Of course, that gave me plenty of time to get dressed and send a servant to alert the Colonel. That's when Lydia's letter to Mrs. Forster was discovered and the whole scheme was revealed. I entered her chamber and her surprise could not have been greater! She had no idea that the whole house had been awakened. Mrs. Forster begged her not to go through with the elopement but Miss Lydia would hear nothing of it; 'my dear Wickham is waiting for me' was all she would say."

"When Lydia and the maid went down the stairs carrying her trunk, the Colonel was there waiting for them. Of course, Lydia raised a wild protest; she feared that Mr. Wickham would suppose that she cried off of their betrothal. She had every intention of meeting him at the street corner as they had planned."

"The Colonel would hear nothing of it and sent her back to her chamber and ordered a man to stand guard at the door. He took it upon himself to apprehend the lieutenant and invented a scheme of his own! He asked a footman to follow him into the library and a few minutes later, he emerged wearing the footman's livery and wig!" Juliana exclaimed with a melodious giggle. "I never saw a more handsome footman! He quickly told me his plan and the two of us walked to the corner to meet the lieutenant; I wore Miss Lydia's bonnet, keeping my head down so Mr. Wickham would not recognize me, and the Colonel carried Lydia's trunk wearing that white wig! Mr. Wickham was in a foul temper by the time we arrived and crossly scolded me for keeping him waiting, then told the Colonel to stow the trunk in the back of the hackney carriage and to be quick about it!" Juliana said, lowing her voice to imitate the lieutenant. Kitty gasped in surprise.

"Well that was outside of enough for the Colonel and he told the lieutenant that was no way to address his superior officer! He removed the wig to reveal himself and poor Mr. Wickham had no choice but to throw himself on the Colonel's mercy. The Colonel was quite stern with him but I can tell you that he enjoys a lark as much as anyone! If you could have only seen him in that disguise! It was a sight to behold!" Juliana exclaimed.

Kitty giggled at the thought of such a scene. "What will happen to Mr. Wickham?" she inquired.

Juliana considered this for a moment: "Well, it was quite clear that he was planning to desert the militia and that is quite a serious offense. The Colonel would not discuss his punishment with us but if I was the superior officer, I would have him flogged by his own regiment. But of course, the Colonel will do whatever is best to discourage him from repeating such behavior," she suggested.

~~oo~~

The Gardiners arrived at Longbourn a few days before the Darcy wedding. It was agreed that Kitty would accompany her aunt and uncle Gardiner on their tour of the northern counties; the Lake District scheme had been abandoned and they were to tour the Peak District after the Darcy wedding in late July, with a short stay at Pemberley. Jane had no desire to leave Hertfordshire, nor did Mary, Lydia would have gladly welcomed the invitation, however she was still on restrictions. The invitation was extended to Kitty and she gladly accepted. Miss Darling was to accompany the group and everyone involved was pleased with the scheme.

~~oo~~

Bingley was announced at Mr. Bennet's study and he strode in with a merry smile: "Ah, Mr. Bingley! What brings you to Netherfield this morning?" he asked, knowing perfectly well the purpose of the young man's visit. On previous encounters, he had been everything that was polite and friendly; however, his smiling countenance held more of a hopeful nature. Today his smile was confidant and joyous.

"I have come to speak with you, as I have long hoped to do," Bingley told him.

"Why would anyone long to speak with _me_, Bingley?" Bennet asked, teasing the younger man.

"Your daughter has released me from my suffering and has consented to a courtship, Mr. Bennet," Bingley replied, his smile now increasing.

Bennet chuckled: "Are you certain you wish to court a woman who has forced you to endure such suffering," he warned with a sly smile.

"It was nothing less than I deserved, Sir, for causing such doubts," Bingley replied, his smile faltering.

"Yes, yes, I suppose we men must suffer for the women we love, Bingley," Bennet replied with a mocking tone.

"Yes and we must also suffer the torment of their father's," Bingley replied with an arch smile.

Bennet laughed: "Aye, but I shall torment you no further, my good man, for I have full faith in you," he told Bingley. "I give you my hearty consent and I look forward to seeing you again in my study in the not-too-distant future," he said with a merry laugh as he offered his hand.

Bingley shook his hand heartily: "Thank you, Mr. Bennet! Indeed, that is my greatest desire," he replied.

~~oo~~

Darcy and Elizabeth stood at Oakham Mount one day before their wedding. They had withstood their hesitant beginnings, their brief separation, the whirlwinds of the engagement ball and wedding planning and the turbulence of Lydia's failed elopement. Now their wedding day was nigh and their happiness would be complete. They stood at the edge of the mountain viewing the verdant landscape: "There are many views such as this in Derbyshire, my love," Darcy told her. "You shall have many paths to explore there."

"If you are with me, William, I shall explore them all," she replied as she held him close.

"I shall look forward to it," he told her as he nuzzled her neck. "When I walk those paths with you, it shall be as though I am seeing them for the first time."

"Thank you for loving me, William," she whispered.

"'And I will love thee still, my dear, till a' the seas gang dry'", he replied as he gathered her into his embrace and kissed her. (1)

~~oo~~

Happy was the day in early July when Fitzwilliam Darcy was joined in Holy Matrimony with his precious jewel. Darcy was finally married to the woman of his dreams and joy of his heart. Elizabeth was finally married to the dashing gentleman who had swept her off her feet with endearing love poems and his steadfast attentions. The wedding breakfast was attended by friends, relatives and all of their Hertfordshire acquaintances; each one paying their respects and wishing joy to the happiest of couples. Their patience was finally rewarded as they set off in their carriage for a short stay at Darcy House before traveling on to Pemberley.

"How are you, Mrs. Darcy?" he asked her, kissing her hand.

"I am very pleased to finally be Mrs. Darcy, Mr. Darcy!" she replied with a happy smile.

"Indeed? Pray, what are the benefits of being Mrs. Darcy, if I may be so bold to inquire?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her.

She snuggled comfortably into his side: "Other than the obvious benefits, Sir, of being the wife of a highly regarded gentleman with extensive properties and connections, there are the delights of his excellent knowledge of poetry and his tender kisses," she replied, fully expecting to receive both.

"Ah yes, poetry is the food of love, is it not?" he replied, granting her a tender kiss.

"Indeed? May I have the favor of your vast knowledge?" she teased.

"I am presently occupied," he murmured, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, "however, I would be delighted to hear a poem from my new bride," he suggested as he kissed her clavicle.

She sighed deeply and recited a poem she had recently committed to memory:

"If ever two were one, then surely we.  
>If ever man were lov'd by wife, then thee.<br>If ever wife was happy in a man,  
>Compare with me, ye women, if you can.<br>I prize thy love more than whole Mines of gold  
>Or all the riches that the East doth hold.<br>My love is such that Rivers cannot quench,  
>Nor ought but love from thee give recompetence.<br>Thy love is such I can no way repay.  
>The heavens reward thee manifold, I pray.<br>Then while we live, in love let's so persever  
>That when we live no more, we may live ever." (2)<p>

~~oo~~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue <strong>

==oo==

Dear Louisa,

I have recently made the acquaintance of the most notable resident here in Yorkshire, Colonel Hastings. Since he is the third son of an earl and north of forty, I never gave him a passing thought. However, sad news was recently received of the passing of sons one and two. Son number three has thus inherited the earldom and is now betrothed to Mrs. Morris. How did my companion find a husband so easily while I have been denied?

Have my friends inquired about me? I am certain that they would write to me if they knew my direction.

Has Charles mentioned when I am to be permitted to return home? I am anxious for your reply.

Yours, etc.

Caroline

==oo==

* * *

><p>~~oo~~<p>

In late July, Juliana Darling was relaxing in the Pemberley solarium with Elizabeth, Georgiana, Kitty and Aunt Madeline when a servant entered with an express delivery. She retrieved the letter from the silver tray and immediately recognized her mother's handwriting. She was given her leave to read the letter in privacy and walked outdoors to the gardens. She was not normally prone to alarming thoughts but she silently worried that the letter contained bad news from home and paced nervously for a few minutes. Once she calmed her nerves, she sat on a bench in the lavender garden and broke the seal. The news could not have been more astonishing; her beloved Farnsworth had retired from the Navy and was in London awaiting her return.

"Oh my dear Farnsworth!" she exclaimed, holding the letter to her chest. She instantly returned to the solarium and encountered the concerned countenances of the other ladies: "Oh my dearest Farnsworth!" she exclaimed once more with an elated smile.

"Whatever has happened, Miss Darling?" Aunt Madeline inquired.

"Oh my dear Mrs. Gardiner, I must return to London as soon as may be!" she exclaimed, tucking the letter into her pocket. Kitty was astonished when Juliana grasped her hands and danced around the room with her: "My dearest Farnsworth has made his fortune and we shall never be parted again!" she sang as she twirled around the room with Kitty.

"Oh what happy news!" Aunt Madeline exclaimed. "We must tell Mr. Gardiner immediately!" she suggested.

Juliana was immediately contrite and ceased her dancing: "Oh but we must not disturb him while he is fishing, Mrs. Gardiner! He so enjoys the sport!" she suggested, returning to her previous chair and retrieving her knitting.

Kitty immediately ran from the house towards the lake where the gentlemen were fishing: "Uncle Edward! Uncle Edward!" she frantically called out as she approached them.

Darcy ran forward to intercept his new sister: "Kitty, whatever is the matter?" he asked, fearing that harm had come to someone under his care.

Kitty was out of breath and could barely contain herself: "Darling… Farnsworth… London," she gasped.

Uncle Edward approached with a cup of tea and encouraged his niece to have a drink: "There now, Kitty dear, tell us what has happened," he told her in soothing tones.

"Oh Uncle! It is the most wonderful news! Miss Darling must return to London as soon as may be! Her intended awaits her there!" Kitty explained.

Both men were well acquainted with the story of Juliana's intended and his quest for fortune. They all returned to the house and were greeted by the ladies within. Juliana calmly relayed her recent news. "Well, we must bring Miss Darling back to London with all due haste!" Uncle Edward insisted.

"Oh no, Mr. Gardiner! I should not wish for you to end your visit to your niece and nephew early on my account! I shall be perfectly content here until our scheduled departure," Juliana demurred.

Elizabeth grasped Juliana's hands: "You must not keep your young man waiting, Miss Darling! You must put an end to his suffering as soon as it within your power to do so!" she advised her.

Aunt Madeline smiled as she observed a knowing glance exchanged between Darcy and Elizabeth.

~~oo~~

The carriage had been called for, the trunks had been loaded with all due haste and the guests had been sent off with wishes for their safe travels and promises to see them again soon. Darcy escorted his wife up the staircase in the main entry: "What do you know of a young man's suffering, Lizzy?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

Elizabeth delighted at his teasing smile: "My Sweet William, have I properly expressed my remorse for causing you such sufferings prior to our betrothal?" she asked as they reached the great hall.

He swept her up into his arms and carried her up the grand staircase: "Indeed you have, My Love; however, I have no objections to hearing it again," he told her as he entered the master's chamber and kicked the door closed behind them.

~~oo~~

* * *

><p>~~oo~~<p>

"Have you heard, Mrs. James?" Mrs. Bennet asked the proprietress of the dry goods shop in Meryton. "My eldest daughter Jane is recently betrothed to Mr. Bingley!" she exclaimed with the greatest enthusiasm.

Jane, Mary and Kitty all stared down at their feet in mortification; their Mama had been announcing Jane's betrothal to everyone they encountered that morning. This was now the fifth shop that they had been forced to endure their Mama's exuberance; the butcher, the baker, the milliner, the haberdasher, everyone inside those shops and even passersby in the street had all received the good news.

Mrs. James was pleased by the news: "Oh Miss Bennet, I wish you the greatest joy!" she easily replied. Jane dipped a curtsy and thanked the woman for her well-wishes as she had already done multiple times that morning.

They emerged from the dry goods store and encountered Mr. Richard, the law clerk employed by Uncle Stuart Philips. "Oh Mr. Richard, how lovely to see you!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "Here is Mary, just as pretty as you please!" she crowed, pulling Mary to her side.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bennet and Miss Bennets," he replied with a low bow to the ladies, attempting to hide his blushes.

Mary curtsied dutifully but kept her eyes averted from Mr. Richard. She had come to admire the young man but her mortification was so great, she now wished she was a hundred miles away.

The news of Jane's betrothal was relayed and Mr. Richard expressed his delight. "You must come to supper this week, Mr. Richard!" Mrs. Bennet merrily sang out as she led her daughters down the street. "Oh, William Goulding!" she exclaimed as they encountered their neighbor. "I had no idea you had returned home!" she told him with a grand curtsy.

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet, I have returned from my tour of the continent," William replied, sweeping a grand bow to the ladies. "I am pleased to see all of the Bennet ladies looking so well," he told them.

"You would not then have heard that my Jane is now betrothed to Mr. Bingley of Netherfield," she boasted, pleased to spread the news to another neighbor.

Mr. William Goulding, the heir of Haye Park, was a young man of two and twenty years who had completed his education and grand tour and had come home to Hertfordshire to begin his instruction on the management of the family estate. He had not as yet met Mr. Bingley but had heard of his excellent reputation from his family members. He offered his well-wishes to Miss Bennet and she graciously acknowledged him.

"You must come to supper this week, William!" Mrs. Bennet insisted. "We must catch up on all your news!" she told the young man.

He easily agreed and directed his glance towards Kitty; he had not seen her since she was in pigtails but now as he beheld her, he observed an elegant young woman. "I shall look forward to it," he replied, gazing at Kitty. She held his gaze for a moment, then averted her eyes.

When they returned home to Longbourn, they were pleased to make the acquaintance of Vicar Graves, the clergyman who had recently been granted the living at the church in Meryton. He had called to introduce himself to the Bennets and meet the prospective bride and groom. After a pleasant half hour with the vicar, Mrs. Bennet invited him to supper on Thursday.

Mr. Bingley, Vicar Graves, Mr. Richard and William Goulding all dined with the Bennets that Thursday evening and Mrs. Bennet was in her glory, having four such handsome gentlemen at her table. Mr. Bingley was their constant supper guest since his courtship with Jane and the three other gentlemen greatly pleased the mistress of Longbourn. With one daughter successfully married, one other recently betrothed and three more waiting for husbands, she could not have been more pleased at the sight before her.

For the past few months, the shy and bookish Mr. Richard had displayed his interest in Mary and Mrs. Bennet was certain that he would request a courtship with her at any moment. Her brother Stuart Philips had no son and when he was ready to retire, he was likely to turn his law practice over to his young clerk, of course, after he had successfully proven himself. He would have an excellent living and was an excellent prospect for Mary.

William Goulding seemed to have an eager interest in Kitty, which surprised Mrs. Benent not in the slightest. Kitty had blossomed under Miss Darling's guidance and was no longer the giggly girl she had once been. She and Jane would make excellent gentlemen's wives and with Haye Park and Netherfield so closely situated to Longbourn, it was a mother's dream come true!

Of course, Vicar Graves would have been a suitable prospect for Mary if she had not already been captivated by Mr. Richard. Mary had always taken such an avid interest in reading Scripture and sermons that she seemed destined to be a parson's wife. However, Mr. Richard had changed all that with one dance at the assembly. Mrs. Bennet sighed as she beheld Vicar Graves quietly conversing with Lydia; the drab vicar was in no way suitable marriage material for her spirited daughter.

~~oo~~

Jane was finally betrothed to her heart's delight, Charles Bingley. He had proven his loyalty and devotion and she had happily accepted his offer. He had proposed on bended knee and she had been so moved by his heartfelt address that she burst into tears. Since that fateful morning, he had been constantly at her side. Since then, they had spent every private moment planning their life together. She was certain that she was the happiest creature in the world!

Mary had always fancied herself as the wife of a parson but now found herself happily infatuated with a law clerk. Mr. Richard was everything that Mary had ever hoped for in a young gentleman; steadfast, honorable, devoted and industrious. His love of books had also gained her notice as well as his understated flair for fashion and handsome good looks.

Kitty had always dreamed of falling in love with a handsome soldier but happily found herself attracted to a man she had known her whole life, William Goulding. William had been one of the older boys in the neighborhood, running and rough-housing with the other boys his age. But then he had gone off to school and she had only seen him on a few occasions, when he was home on holiday. Now, that he had grown into a man, she was curious about him; he was obviously a handsome man but what kind of man was he? Was he steadfast and honorable like Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley? Was he generous like the Earl? Was he witty like her Papa? Did he flatter and charm all the girls like Mr. Wickham had done or was he looking for one special girl? The answers to these questions would no doubt be revealed with a little patience and time.

Lydia had always fancied herself as the wife of a military man, lured by the bold colors of their uniforms. She now found herself wondering what it would be like to be a parson's wife. Vicar Graves certainly had no eye for fashion in his ill-fitting black coat and parson's collar; not a single silver or gold button adorned his attire. But his soothing voice, pale blue eyes, warm hands, gentle smile and kindly demeanor made her heart flutter like no other man had ever done. She realized that her infatuation with George Wickham had been just a passing fancy. He had flattered her with his charming compliments and dazzled her with his regal regimentals but he never once asked her opinion about anything. While they chatted, Vicar Graves had asked about her favorite book. Of course, until a few months ago, she could never call any book her favorite; reading books had not been her favorite pastime. But since meeting Miss Darling, she had read and enjoyed several books, including a few suggested by her Papa. When she revealed her favorite to Vicar Graves, he nodded thoughtfully and offered to discuss "_Evelina_" with her on a future visit. (3) Oh yes, she looked forward to that discussion with hopeful anticipation!

**~~THE END~~**

* * *

><p>(1) Excerpt: "<em>A Red, Red Rose<em>", Robert Burns (1794)

(2) _"__To My Dear and Loving Husband__"_, Anne Bradstreet (1678)

(3) "_Evelina: Or the History of a Young Lady's Entrance into the World_", Fanny Burney (1778)

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride and Prejudice_, Jane Austen (1813).

**Dear Readers,** Thank you for following me on this 'what if' and hope you have enjoyed it. Please leave your reviews and comments! See you again next time!)

(To "PemberleyFan", thank you for the inspiration!)


End file.
